Un Dilema en el Tiempo
by M. Cullark
Summary: En un universo alterno donde Voldermort queda vencedor en la Batalla Final. Hermione intentara regresar al pasado para salvar a sus amigos y asegurar su victoria, pero no contaba con que el giratiempo la enviaría a un lugar inesperado donde tendrá que tomar decisiones que definirán y cambiaran el futuro por completo. OCC y Parejas NO CANON.
1. Viaje al pasado

**Bienvenidos a un fic nuevo de Harry Potter, es una historia loca que se me ocurrió después de revisar otros trabajos. Aquí tendré parejas NO CANON por lo que se los aviso con tiempo. Además que por prevención lo manejare con personajes OCC.**

 **Les pido una disculpa a aquellas personas que leyeron mi fic anterior de Harry Potter que borré para dejarlo en pausa, ya que no supe cómo continuar con él mismo sin que se volviera un tanto aburrido y repetitivo. Si se me ocurren ideas geniales con la historia lo volveré a subir.**

 **Con este fic, tengo exactamente pensado hacia dónde va y creo que no se volverá aburrido. Espero que les guste.**

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts silenciosamente mientras intentaba no ser detectada por algún mortífago. Sabía perfectamente que algunos de ellos podían ser capaces de detectarla a pesar de que traía puesta la capa de invisibilidad.

Mientras se dirigía al bosque prohibido notó que el castillo estaba completamente en ruinas, no quedaba nada de aquel magnifico lugar al que alguna vez llamó escuela. Había pasado ya más de un año desde la última vez que había estado ahí, durante la gran batalla contra Voldemort en la que lamentablemente las cosas no salieron en su favor y los mortífagos habían tomado Hogwarts como un símbolo de triunfo. Recordó por un instante aquel fatídico día donde perdió a su mejor amigo y hermano, aquel que inició un mar de tragedia y tristeza. Los asesinatos posteriores de Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Luna, Minerva, Neville….Ron. Sintió como sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero inmediatamente se limpió con la manga de su suéter. Por eso estaba allí, para cambiar las cosas o por lo menos morir en el intento.

Durante meses se dedicó a buscar a Voldermort, ya que con los horrocruxes destruidos era mucho más fácil vencerlo, se encontraba debilitado y él lo sabía, motivo por el cual parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra mientras sus seguidores continuaban con su destrucción, era realmente un reto intentar encontrarlo, los pocos que quedaban en la Orden dedicaban su día a día a dicha búsqueda. Podían destruirlo sin problema ahora que era mortal, pero la situación se complicó un poco al escuchar rumores de que el señor tenebroso había engendrado un hijo para continuar su legado. Hermione sabía que a pesar de todo la Orden tenía la capacidad de vencerlo, pero también sabía que aunque lo hicieran, eso no traería de vuelta a aquellos seres amados que habían perecido durante la guerra. Sorprendentemente para ella, hace unos días le había llegado un paquete de manera anónima que contenía algo con lo que podría ser capaz de cambiar esto y salvar la vida de sus amigos, así que después de pensarlo con detenimiento, tomó la decisión y con ayuda de Aberforth y Hagrid había logrado ingresar a Hogwarts sin ser detectada.

Cuando finalmente ya caminaba por los campos del castillo se detuvo y observó el Bosque Prohibido aún a lo lejos, para no arriesgarse a encontrarse con criaturas que interrumpieran su misión, decidió llevar a cabo el siguiente paso ahí mismo, por lo que de su bolsa sacó una caja que contenía una nota pegada que decía:

 _HERMIONE GRANGER,_

 _ENVÍO_ _ESTE OBJETO CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE AL SER AMIGA DE HARRY POTTER Y LA BRUJA MAS BRILLANTE DE LA GENERACIÓN LE DES UN USO QUE FAVOREZCA A LA DERROTA DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO. YO FUI DEMASIADO COBARDE PARA INTENTAR USARLO, POR ESO LO RESGUARDE DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, SABIA QUE DE CAER EN MANOS EQUIVOCADAS PODRÍA SER EL FIN DEL MUNDO MÁGICO._

 _SOLAMENTE TE ADVIERTO QUE ESTE OBJETO ES DIFERENTE Y MUCHO MÁS PODEROSO QUE TODOS LOS DE SU TIPO, PUEDE DARTE INCLUSO AÑOS DE VENTAJA SI ASÍ LO DESEAS Y CAMBIAR COMPLETAMENTE EL FUTURO, SOLAMENTE TIENES QUE DARLE 3 VUELTAS Y PENSAR EN LO QUE QUIERES HACER CON ÉL._

 _MUCHA SUERTE,_

 _T.N._

Sacó el giratiempo de la caja y se lo colgó en el cuello, como sabía que la capa podría complicar el viaje, rápidamente se lo quitó y lo guardo en la bolsa. No pasaron ni dos segundos de eso cuando a lo lejos escuchó a alguien gritar:

-¡INTRUSOS¡-

Hermione se apresuró y le dio 3 vueltas al giratiempo. Justo cuando sintió que la magia comenzaba a hacer efecto, cerró sus ojos y susurró:

-Regrésame a un tiempo donde pueda ser capaz de salvar a mis amigos-

Ella conocía a la perfección los viajes en el tiempo, pero había una sensación diferente en esta ocasión que no lograba entender. Cuando llegó a su destino, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba en la noche de la gran batalla como ella lo había imaginado. Estaba muy soleado y tranquilo, al voltear hacía el castillo notó que este estaba intacto e inclusive había estudiantes en los alrededores como cualquier día de escuela. Guardó el giratiempo en la bolsa y cuando estaba por sacar la capa, vio que era demasiado tarde ya que un grupo de chicos la habían visto y se acercaban a ella con las varitas en alto. Tres de los chicos se detuvieron mientras uno continuo avanzando hacia ella con precaución, cuando fue capaz de verlo con mayor claridad, se emocionó al pensar que se trataba de….

-Harry- pero al ver la incertidumbre del chico y al notar aún más sus rasgos, se percató que ese no era Harry. Sus ojos eran de un café oscuro muy penetrante y la cicatriz era inexistente, además su cuerpo lucía mucho más atlético que el de su mejor amigo.

-¿Quién eres? Identifícate- preguntó el chico. Definitivamente su voz también completamente diferente, sonaba masculina pero suave a la vez.

Hermione entonces quedó impresionada al percatarse de lo lejos que el giratiempo la había mandado. Ahora sabía perfectamente quién era él, era el padre de su amigo, él era….

-James- susurró con voz muy baja, pero al parecer el chico la alcanzó a escuchar porque preguntó con agresividad:

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- cuando Hermione estaba por responder, una voz que conocía perfectamente comentó detrás de ella:

-Lo mismo me preguntó yo- se volteó para encontrarse con el mismísimo Dumbledore quien la miraba con suspicacia y después regresó su atención a James.-¿Me permitiría un momento con nuestra invitada Sr. Potter?-

James la miró con sospecha por unos instantes antes de responder.

-Por supuesto Profesor- asintió levemente-Con permiso- y dicho eso regreso con sus amigos.

-Ahora, no quisiera verme en la necesidad de sacar mi varita frente a los estudiantes, no me gustaría alarmarlos innecesariamente. Pero si me lo permite quisiera hablar con usted en privado para conocer el motivo de su visita- Hermione solamente alcanzó a asentir.

-Bien. Sígame entonces.- caminaron a su oficina y Hermione notó la mirada de varios alumnos en ella, sobre todo los del grupo de James.

Cuando entraron a su oficina, Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio y la miró fijamente. Hermione para entonces ya había decidido lo que haría, por lo que sin miedo le preguntó:

-¿Qué fecha es hoy?- Dumbledore pareció desconcertado por su pregunta pero respondió:

-Hoy es 30 de Octubre-

-¿De qué año?- Dumbledore esta vez no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero igualmente contestó:

-De 1977- acarició su barbilla.-¿Por qué esa pregunta?-

-Porque Profesor, yo vengo del futuro-

 **¿Debería continuarla? Este fic prometo no dejarlo incompleto, como comente anteriormente con este tengo con claro hacia dónde quiero llevarlo pero todo dependerá de cómo se reciba la idea.**


	2. Primer Día

Dumbledore lució incrédulo ante tal revelación pero mantuvo su compostura.

-¿Y de qué año nos visita señorita…?-

-Granger, Hermione Granger. Vengo de 1999. Legué por medio de un giratiempo que se me proporciono hace unos días-

-¿Un giratiempo? Pero los giratiempos no pueden retroceder tanto tiempo en el pasado señorita Granger-

-Lo mismo pensé yo en su momento Profesor, pero al parecer este fue alterado para aumentar su capacidad- Dumbledore aun la miraba con sospecha pero le solicito con amabilidad:

-¿Podría mostrarme dicho giratiempo?- Hermione asintió y mientras buscaba el giratiempo en su bolsa, notó que Dumbledore se mantuvo alerta por si acaso ella intentaba atacarlo aunque a su vez se veía fascinado con la pequeña bolsa creada por la bruja.

Cuando lo encontró y se lo entregó, notó que el color del giratiempo había cambiado, ya no era dorado sino totalmente negro.

Dumbledore lo examino con detenimiento por unos instantes antes de comentar.-Y al parecer su utilidad también fue alterada. Por el color que presenta, temó decirle que no podrá volver a utilizarlo señorita Granger- aunque Hermione se alarmó al escuchar aquello, no le sorprendió tanto la noticia, estaba segura que lo habían hechizado para poder utilizarlo solo una vez con la finalidad de evitar problemas posteriores. Pero eso solo podía significar una cosa: Estaba atrapada en 1977 y no podría volver a su tiempo.

-¿Existe algún modo de arreglarlo?-

-Posiblemente no, los artefactos de tiempo son muy delicados, pero de igual manera podría consultarlo con un conocido experto en giratiempos si así lo desea- observó detenidamente a Hermione antes de preguntar.-¿Me permite?- ella comprendió que le pedía permiso de quedarse con el giratiempo para estudiarlo e intentar arreglarlo.

-Por supuesto- Dumbledore guardó el artefacto en su escritorio y regresó su atención a Hermione.

-Veré que se puede hacer pero le advierto que aunque se pueda arreglar, sería muy riesgoso intentar regresarla a su tiempo-

-Lo sé. Si llegara a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el viaje de regreso, mi cuerpo podría envejecer 22 años de golpe - Dumbledore asintió impresionado.

-Veo que conoce del tema-

-Leí sobre el caso de Eloise Mintumble hace unos años-

-Entiendo. Al parecer conoce bien los riesgos y consecuencias de los viajes en el tiempo, la pregunta principal aquí es. ¿Por qué hizo este viaje en primer lugar?- había llegado el momento.

-Porque en el año 1999 el mundo mágico ya no es un lugar seguro. Voldermort y sus seguidores acaban de ganar la guerra- por primera vez vio temor en los ojos de Dumbledore y continuó.-Muchos han perecido en estos últimos años y cada vez somos menos en la Orden-

-¿Eres miembro de la Orden?-

-Así es, me uní poco antes de salir del instituto.- respondió.- Creo que lo mejor sería que le contara la historia desde el principio-Dumbledore asintió esperando a que continuará.

Y así, Hermione le platico de algunos aspectos del futuro que ella consideraba importante conocerlos desde ahora para poder tomar las precauciones necesarias. Ella sabía perfectamente que por el simple hecho de hacer eso estaba ya cambiando drásticamente el futuro, pero estaba segura que cualquier futuro alterno sería mucho mejor que el futuro del que provenía. Le platico de la Orden, del resurgimiento de Voldermort, de los Horrocruxes y le entregó la espada de Gryffindor de 1999. Intentó no mencionar los nombres de las personas involucradas en el futuro debido a que sabía perfectamente lo que haría Dumbledore en caso de saberlo, conocía su naturaleza estratégica y fría después de años de conocerlo y lo confirmó con los recuerdos de Snape, los cuales había visto cuando se refugiaron en la oficina de Dumbledore después de la victoria de Voldemort. No quería que él empezara a controlar a las personas involucradas solo para obtener la victoria como lo había hecho con Harry durante toda su vida. Sabía que con la información que le estaba proporcionando sería suficiente para darles ventaja sobre Voldemort.

-Por eso es tan fuerte e indestructible- concluyó Dumbledore- Tenemos que destruir dichos objetos para poder derrotarlo-

-Así es, yo lo apoyare en lo que sea necesario Profesor, si tenemos que ir desde ahora, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente- añadió Hermione.

\- Se lo agradezco señorita Granger pero sugiero no precipitarnos, afortunadamente su visita acaba de darnos años de ventaja y hay que ser muy cautelosos- Hermione estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso.-Además preferiría iniciar dicha búsqueda por mi cuenta y mantenerla al tanto de la situación, le ofrezco la posibilidad de quedarse aquí en Hogwarts y mientras tanto puede cursar su último año escolar si lo desea- Hermione inmediatamente leyó su discurso entrelineas.

-Entonces ¿Quiere que me quede en Hogwarts para terminar mis estudios o para mantenerme vigilada?- Dumbledore sonrió levemente al escuchar aquello.

-La confianza es algo que se va construyendo con el tiempo y las acciones, sobre todo en momentos de peligro. Usted misma acaba de restringirme información por falta de confianza- el silencio de Hermione confirmó aquello.-Pero por lo que he visto hasta ahora no me da motivos para desconfiar de usted en absoluto. Inclusive la ropa que lleva puesta la delata como viajera del tiempo- en efecto los pantalones de mezclilla y el suéter gris que llevaba puesto Hermione no concordaban con la época de los setenta.-De igual forma considero con toda honestidad que merece un descanso después de estar tanto tiempo en guerra y disfrutar un poco de paz. Posteriormente podré pedirle de su apoyo cuando la situación lo amerite- definitivamente Dumbledore sabía utilizar sus palabras.

-Pero ¿no sería peligroso convivir con los estudiantes? Podría alterar aún más el futuro-

\- Es un hecho que lo hará pero si el futuro es tan terrible como dice, no considero que pueda empeorarlo más. Recuerde que es poco probable que pueda regresar a su tiempo- Hermione lo pensó durante algunos instantes antes de responder:

-De acuerdo-

-Bien- se puso de pie el Director-Entonces permítame un momento para hacer los ajustes necesarios para poder integrarla al curso. Tendremos que cambiar su nombre para proteger a su familia muggle. ¿Tiene algún nombre en mente?-

-Jean…Jean Clearwater-

\- De Gryffindor ¿verdad?-

-Así es-

-Te dejaremos ahí, si no hay inconveniente de tu parte-

-No tengo ninguno- Dumbledore asintió y camino hacia la puerta.

-En un momento regreso- y dicho eso salió de la oficina.

Después de varios minutos, el Director regresó para detallar la historia que expondrían a los alumnos para justificar su ingreso a Hogwarts y una vez que terminaron, Hermione se puso el uniforme de la época y Dumbledore mando llamar a uno de sus premios anuales para que la llevaran a "conocer" las instalaciones y le indicaran en donde se estaría quedando. No paso mucho antes de que tocaran la puerta de la oficina y una chica se asomara:

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante señorita Evans, la estábamos esperando- fue entonces que Hermione vio entrar a una hermosa pelirroja que inmediatamente reconoció como la mamá de Harry- Permíteme presentarle a la señorita Clearwater quien se integrara con nosotros el día de hoy-

-Mucho gusto y bienvenida a Hogwarts, mi nombre es Lily Evans- estrechó su mano.

-Jean Clearwater y el gusto es mío- Lily regresó su atención a Dumbledore mientras este le explicaba y le daba indicaciones sobre la chica nueva. Hermione mientras tanto no pudo evitar observar a Lily, era una extraña sensación verla en persona sabiendo del terrible destino que le esperaba en unos años.

-Entendido Profesor-comentó finalmente Lily y regresó su atención a Hermione.-¿Nos vamos Jean?-le preguntó.

-Claro-

-Pues andando, hay mucho que mostrar y poco tiempo antes de la cena- le sonrió y Hermione la siguió a la salida.

Fue una tarea realmente difícil para Hermione actuar como si no conociera las instalaciones de Hogwarts. Había una que otra pequeña diferencia en el castillo debido a la época, pero en su mayoría todo era exactamente igual y notó que Lily sabía mucho de la historia de la escuela. Le mostró la mayor parte del castillo y también la presentó con los profesores quienes se mostraron muy sorprendidos de tener una alumna nueva de séptimo grado con el curso ya iniciado. Hermione tuvo que actuar como si fuera la primera vez que conocía a Binns, a McGonagall y a Slughorn.

A la hora de la cena Lily se sentó junto a ella y Dumbledore dio el anuncio de su ingreso, toda la mesa de Gryffindor festejó el hecho de que Hermione se integraría con ellos, a excepción de James y sus amigos quienes aún la observaban detenidamente. Al terminar la cena, Lily la llevó a la sala común y le mostró la habitación que iba a compartir con otras compañeras. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que Dumbledore le había comprado todo lo que iba a necesitar para sus clases: libros, artefactos, ropa, uniforme e incluso le dejó un poco de dinero para uso personal. Después de revisar sus cosas y de que Lily se fuera a su habitación, cayó rendida en su cama y aquella noche soñó con Ron y Harry.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó un tanto desconcertada por estar en Hogwarts y poco a poco recordó los eventos del día anterior. Por un instante había olvidado que estaba atrapada en 1977. Finalmente se levantó, se arregló y se fue al Gran Comedor. Al entrar se percató que había llegado muy temprano ya que había muy pocos alumnos en el mismo, había cuatro estudiantes de Ravenclaw, dos de Hufflepuff, uno de Slytherin y al parecer ella era la primera en la mesa de Gryffindor. Tomó asiento y observó el lugar nuevamente, sentía como si hubiera vuelto a casa. Vio a los pocos estudiantes que estaban ahí y notó que el chico que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin le resultaba bastante familiar, estaba segura de que se trataba de…

-Así que tenemos una chica madrugadora- interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz a su lado y vio que se trataba de James y su grupo, quienes se sentaron a su alrededor. James y Remus se sentaron a su costado, mientras Peter y Sirius se sentaron frente a ella.-¿Qué tal te ha aparecido la escuela hasta ahora?- le preguntó James.

-Muy bien, Hogwarts me parece grandioso- aún le resultaba bastante raro ver a Remus y a Sirius vivos y como adolescentes.

-Me alegra- respondió James con una mirada de sospecha.-Queríamos decirte que lamentamos lo de ayer, es solo que apareciste de la nada y creímos…-

-No hay problema-

-Permítenos presentarnos- interrumpió Sirius.-Yo soy Sirius Black-

-Peter Pettigrew-

-Remus Lupin-

-Y yo soy James Potter, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías- aunque lo dijo con un tono de broma y amabilidad, Hermione pudo notar incredulidad en su comentario.

-Sí ya lo sabía, antes de llegar a Hogwarts me comentaron que tú y Lily Evans eran los premios anuales de la escuela y como en una ocasión vi a tu padre de lejos, por eso te reconocí- James no parecía creerle pero no dijo más.

-¿Y cómo te llamas tú?- preguntó Peter interesado y Hermione hizo todo lo posible por no contestarle de forma grosera.

-Me llamo Jean Clearwater-

-Muy bonito nombre Jean pero ¿Estas segura que así te llamas?- preguntó Sirius mientras recargaba los codos sobre la mesa y la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues yo pensé que te llamabas Hermione Granger-

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN... déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.**


	3. Hogwarts en los setenta

"Pero ¿Cómo…" pensó Hermione por un instante, pero rápidamente analizo las posibles fuentes de donde pudieron haber sacado la información y no tardo en concluir: "El Mapa del Merodeador".

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- preguntó Hermione intentando confirmar su sospecha.

-De una fuente bastante confiable, te lo puedo asegurar- Por supuesto, el mapa era una fuente totalmente confiable. Hermione suspiró con fastidio y respondió:

-Pues sí, ese es mi verdadero nombre y no es que sea de la incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes pero me vi en la necesidad de cambiarlo para proteger a mi familia por la guerra que hay. Así que espero que no lo anden difundiendo por toda la escuela porque no pienso poner a mi familia en peligro por un grupo de chicos que no saben meterse en sus propios asuntos- los cuatro chicos se quedaron pasmados y totalmente mudos ante tal respuesta. Pasaron algunos segundos y justo cuando parecía que Remus diría algo, Lily interrumpió diciendo:

-Espero que no estén molestando a la chica nueva- caminó hasta donde estaba el grupo y le sonrió a Hermione.- Buenos días Jean, te estuve esperando en la Sala Común para venir a desayunar juntas pero me dijeron que ya no estabas, pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda para llegar aquí-

-Te lo agradezco Lily pero pude llegar sin problema, memorice bien el recorrido que me diste ayer-

Lily estaba por sentarse junto a Sirius pero este se levantó y comentó:

-Creo que deberíamos dejar a las damas a solas, caballeros- le dijo a sus amigos y los chicos se levantaron para irse a desayunar a otra parte de la mesa. Cuando James estaba por seguir a sus amigos, regresó su atención a Hermione y le dijo.

-¿Clearwater?- Hermione lo volteó a ver.-Lo lamento, de verdad todos lo sentimos- ella solo asintió y James finalmente se fue con sus amigos.

-¿Te hicieron algo?- preguntó Lily preocupada cuando se sentó a su lado.

-No, solamente fue una pregunta incomoda lo que paso, eso es todo- notó a Lily hacer una mueca.

-Esos chicos a veces son tan inmaduros, y pensar que acepté salir con Potter el próximo sábado, yo de verdad creí que al menos él ya había cambiado- "así que los padres de Harry apenas empezarían a salir" pensó Hermione.

-Posiblemente sí lo haya hecho Lily, de otro modo no se hubiera disculpado conmigo- Lily pareció analizar aquello un momento.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- comentó mientras picaba su desayuno con el tenedor-Pero Potter solía ser tan arrogante y molesto antes, que supongo que me da miedo llevarme una decepción el sábado-

-No te la llevaras- le aseguró Hermione.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?-

-Porque créeme, conozco bastante bien a los chicos arrogantes y creídos- sintió un escalofrió al recordar al molesto de McLaggen.-y puedo asegurarte que James definitivamente no es uno de ellos, bueno al menos ya no lo es- eso hizo reír un poco a Lily.

Mientras desayunaban Hermione sintió la mirada de alguien en su dirección y al buscar entre los estudiantes, se percató que el chico de Slytherin que había visto en la mañana las miraba fijamente. Principalmente observaba a Lily.

"Así que en efecto se trata de Snape" concluyó Hermione. El joven al notar que había sido descubierto rápidamente bajo su mirada al plato. Hermione aprovecho entonces para mirarlo con mayor detalle. El chico no era muy distinto al Snape que había conocido en su tiempo, solamente se veía mucho más joven y parecía ser bastante cohibido.

En ese momento Lily notó que estaba distraída y siguió su mirada. Al percatarse de la persona a quien veía comentó:

-Él es Severus Snape- Hermione la vio y dijo:

-Me fije que llevaba un rato observándote- Lily suspiró ante eso y desvió su mirada al vacío por un instante, cuando regresó su atención a Hermione le dijo:

-Él solía ser mi mejor amigo-

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?- Hermione sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado pero por algún motivo quería escucharlo de Lily.

-No te lo mencioné ayer, pero yo soy hija de muggles y en una ocasión cuando estábamos en quinto año intenté defender a Severus de Potter y sus amigos, pero al final fue él quien terminó insultándome y llamándome sangre sucia.- se notaba que aún le dolía recordar aquello.-Intentó disculparse después conmigo pero sinceramente ya no me agrada la persona en la que se está convirtiendo-

-Entiendo- Hermione miró con simpatía a Lily y agregó.-Te agradezco la confianza, espero no haberte arruinado el desayuno por recordar aquello-

-No te preocupes Jean- le dio una pequeña sonrisa.-Eso ya no me afecta como lo hacía antes- y sin decir más, continuaron con su desayuno.

Una vez que terminaron, se dirigieron a sus clases por separado ya que Hermione rechazó el ofrecimiento de Lily de llevarla a su salón para no molestarla más y hacerla llegar tarde a su propia clase, en especial cuando eso era algo totalmente innecesario.

Mientras caminaba hacia el aula de Transformaciones, comenzó a recordar sus primeros años escolares con Ron y Harry y deseó que ellos pudieran estar ahí con ella. Cuando finalmente llegó al salón se detuvo por un instante en el marco de la puerta para tomar un bocado de aire y después entró decidida a aprovechar al máximo su día.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Hermione se sentía muy agradecida con la oportunidad que le había dado Dumbledore de poder cursar su último año, ya que con el inicio de la segunda guerra mágica ella había perdido toda esperanza de que eso pudiera pasar. Incluso ya hasta había olvidado lo que era caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts como estudiante y no como soldado de guerra.

Durante toda la mañana trató de apartar de su mente esos recuerdos negativos e intentó concentrarse en sus clases.

En las asignaturas que le tocó compartir con los merodeadores, notó que estos la observaron bastante apenados, en especial James quien parecía no poder apartar la mirada de Hermione y la veía como si intentara entender lo que le había pasado, su mirada fue tan penetrante que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco y eso la tomó por sorpresa, ya que nunca antes se había ruborizado ante la mirada de alguien, pero supuso que su reacción se debía a que aún estaba muy fresca la confrontación que habían tenido por la mañana.

Afortunadamente para ella, los merodeadores no estaban en su última clase y en cuanto entró al salón de Pociones, la recibió un animado Slughorn diciendo:

-Bienvenida señorita Clearwater, adelante- Hermione se colocó junto a él mientras el resto de alumnos tomaban sus lugares. Cuando vio a Lily entrar al salón no dudo en saludarla.

-Señorita Clearwater le comentó que estamos a mitad de un proyecto que tomará un par de meses finalizar y como la mayoría de los equipos ya están completos, la podré con alguien que por el momento está trabajando por su cuenta. Es uno de mis estudiantes más sobresalientes, no se preocupe-

Resultó que dicho alumno era ni más ni menos que Severus Snape, Hermione lentamente caminó hacia su mesa y se sentó junto a él sintiéndose bastante incomoda. Sin siquiera saludarla, Snape colocó varios ingredientes frente a ella.

-Solamente pasame lo que te vaya indicando- le dijo de forma seca y empezó a trabajar. En cualquier otra ocasión Hermione le hubiera contestado por tratarla como una simple ayudante pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de lidiar con su antiguo profesor, por lo que solamente se dedicó a pasarle los ingredientes sin decir ni una sola palabra.

En cuanto terminó la clase, Hermione rápidamente tomó sus cosas y cuando estaba por salir del salón, notó que Snape se acercó con Slughorn para pedirle que la cambiara de equipo.

Sin importarle mucho la situación, se dirigió a la biblioteca para empezar con los deberes que ya le habían asignado, se concentró tanto en su trabajo que perdió completamente la noción del tiempo, solamente se distrajo cuando alguien se sentó frente a ella y escuchó a Sirius decir:

-Definitivamente tenemos un nuevo ratón de biblioteca-

-Canuto vinimos a disculparnos, no a que le pongas apodos- lo regaño Remus.

-Hola chicos- Hermione levantó su mirada para encontrarse con Sirius, James y Remus. James traía puesto su uniforme de Quidditch y Peter al parecer no venía con ellos, lo cual Hermione agradeció.

-Jean hola, te estuvimos buscando por toda la escuela- comentó Sirius.-Queríamos disculparnos por lo que paso en la mañana y por lo de ayer, otra vez. También por haberte llamado ratón de biblioteca- la última parte hizo sonreír a Hermione.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse chicos, yo ya lo había olvidado-

-De todas formas queríamos hacerlo, lo que hicimos no estuvo bien- añadió James.-Pensé mucho en lo que nos dijiste y tienes toda la razón, no era asunto nuestro-

\- Ustedes no lo sabían- respondió Hermione con sinceridad sabiendo que habían tenido motivos de más para sospechar de ella.-De verdad no es necesaria la disculpa-

-Bien, pues entonces si todo está bien entre nosotros, creo que lo ideal sería comenzar de cero ¿No crees?- sugirió Sirius.

-Eso me agradaría mucho- los tres chicos sonrieron ante su respuesta y Sirius aclaró su garganta antes de decir:

-En ese caso es un honor conocerla nuevamente estimada Jean, bienvenida a Hogwarts, yo soy Sirius y soy el más divertido de este grupo- Hermione sonrió ante eso mientras Sirius pasaba su brazo por los hombros de James.-Este es mi amigo James y es el más creído de toda la escuela-

-Oye- protestó James separándose de él y Sirius lo ignoró mientras pasaba su otro brazo por los hombros de Remus.

\- Y este de aquí es Remus, él es el más callado del grupo pero suele ser nuestra conciencia, por no decir aguafiestas- Remus sonrió y le dio pequeño codazo antes de regresar su atención a Hermione y decir:

-Mucho gusto Jean-

-Igualmente-

-Solamente falta nuestro amigo Peter, pero por ahora él se encuentra indispuesto-

-¿Acaso está enfermo?- de cualquier modo ella lo prefería así, no soportaba ver a la persona que dentro de pocos años traicionaría a sus amigos de la peor forma.

-No, es que lo descubrieron copiando una tarea y anda en detención, pero si acaso él te pregunta tú no sabes nada ¿de acuerdo?-

-No diré ni una palabra- le aseguró.

-Bien-

Después de eso, continuaron platicando de varios temas. A Hermione le impresionó mucho ver a Sirius tan bromista y sociable. Irradiaba una alegría que posiblemente había perdido durante su estancia en Azkaban. Remus por su parte aunque no hablaba tanto, parecía ser un joven bastante maduro, lo cual no difería mucho del Remus que ella ya conocía. Era muy amable y cortes, se expresaba de forma muy diferente a sus amigos. Y James, en realidad era la primera vez que Hermione conversaba bien con él, anteriormente solo sabía algunas cosas que la gente le había platicado pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, le parecía un chico muy agradable y divertido que aunque se parecía mucho a Harry físicamente, lucía mucho más alegre, seguro de sí mismo y había algo sobre él que encontraba simplemente cautivador. Los cuatro se quedaron tan inmersos en su plática que por poco se les pasó la hora de la cena. Rápidamente se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y después de cenar, se fueron a la sala común para seguir platicando hasta que llegara su hora de dormir.

Durante el resto de la semana, Hermione continuó acoplándose a la escuela y a la época. Poco a poco comenzó sobresalir en sus clases a excepción de pociones, donde seguía atrapada con Snape y continuaba negándose a hablar con él. Su relación con Lily y los Merodeadores continuó creciendo y lentamente la ansiedad que constantemente llegaba a sentir, el cual se había generado durante la guerra, se fue disipando.

En varias ocasiones intentó hablar con Dumbledore del tema de Voldemort pero al parecer había salido de viaje, posiblemente para buscar los horrocruxes.

Al llegar el viernes por la noche, Hermione se quedó en la sala común para releer uno de sus libros favoritos. Mientras leía su libro recostada en el sillón frente a la chimenea comenzó a sentirse tan tranquila y cómoda que no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida.

 _Hermione soñó que estaba en uno de los bosques donde habían acampado durante la búsqueda de horrocruxes y al parecer estaba anocheciendo. Pudo ver a lo lejos la casa de campaña donde se quedaban y notó que la luz estaba encendida. Lentamente Hermione caminó hasta la casa._

 _Al entrar, no vio a nadie adentro pero sintió que alguien la abrazó por atrás._

 _-Hermione regresaste- escuchó a Ron decir mientras este la abrazaba con fuerza y ponía su cabeza en su cuello.-Te extrañe mucho-Hermione se volteó para verlo de frente y después de obsérvalo detenidamente por un momento se lanzó a sus brazos._

 _-Ron- simplemente no podía controlar la felicidad de volverlo a ver._

 _-Todos te extrañamos mucho Hermione- le dijo cuando finalmente se separaron.- Rose y Hugo se la han pasado preguntando por ti-_

 _-¿Quién?- preguntó Hermione totalmente desconcertada pero Ron pareció ignorar su pregunta. Él simplemente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

 _-Hermione yo…-pero no pudo terminar su frase porque en eso se escuchó un grito desgarrador provenir de afuera. Inmediatamente Hermione reconoció al dueño de aquel grito y salió disparada gritando:_

 _-¡HARRY!- inmediatamente lo vio tirado en el piso y corrió hasta él.-Harry ¿Qué…qué sucedió?- comenzó a llorar al ver que se estaba totalmente golpeado y se estaba desangrando._

 _-Hermione….tienes….que…..salvarme- apenas si podía hablar y con la poca fuerza que tenía apuntó algo detrás de ella. Al voltear, Hermione vio al Señor Tenebroso quien los observaba con una sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro._

 _-No hay nada que puedas hacer querida, el destino ya está más que escrito- se rió por un momento antes de levantar su varita y gritar:_

 _-AVARA…-_

-Jean despierta-sintió que alguien la sacudía suavemente y al abrir los ojos, notó que James estaba sentado a su lado y la miraba preocupado. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se abalanzó para abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar al recordar el horrible sueño que había tenido.

-Hey, tranquila, fue solo un sueño- palmeó su espalda y la dejó llorar en su hombro. Hermione se sintió protegida en los brazos de James y no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que finalmente se pudo calmar.

-¿Mejor?- Hermione asintió separándose de él.

-Bien ¿Quieres hablar de lo que soñaste?-

-No realmente- contestó mientras se limpiaba las mejillas.-Lamento haberte….-

-No te apures, son solo lágrimas- la miró con detenimiento antes de agregar.-Estabas muy alterada mientras dormías-

-Ya lo creo- comentó al recordar el horrible sueño y se estremeció.-Gracias por despertarme cuando lo hiciste- James asintió y fue hasta entonces que Hermione notó lo sola y oscura que estaba la sala común.-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 2 de la mañana- eso lo explicaba.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-

-La verdad es no puedo dormir, me siento un poco ansioso.-

-¿Por lo de tu cita con Lily?- intuyó Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes…-

-Lily me lo comentó- James asintió y suspiró antes de decir.

-Me siento muy nervioso por eso ¿sabes?, llevó desde quinto invitándola a salir y hasta apenas esta semana ella aceptó. No quiero estropearlo todo y perder mi oportunidad con ella- Hermione colocó su mano en su hombro y le dijo:

-Todo saldrá bien James, no te preocupes- James soltó una risa desganada y respondió:

-Eso espero, me pase toda la noche caminando por la escuela pensando a donde debería llevarla y cómo debería actuar mañana-

-¿Pasaste toda la noche caminando por la escuela?-

-Es una de las ventajas de ser un premio anual- le guiñó el ojo pero su semblante de angustia aún seguía presente.

-Ya veo- sonrió levemente.-James yo te aconsejo que solo seas tú mismo, creo que a Lily le gustara mucho eso-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Completamente, en esta semana que tengo de conocerte me he fijado que eres un gran chico James- le aseguró.-Solo demuéstrale que ya no eres el chico arrogante que solías ser y te aseguró que ella caerá rendida a tus pies- James se carcajeó ante el comentario de Hermione y finalmente pareció relajarse un poco. No sabía el motivo, pero a Hermione le encantaba escuchar su risa.

-Yo solo me conformo con agradarle mañana Jean-le sonrió y después de levantar una ceja, añadió-¿Así que arrogante, eh? Supongo que eso también te lo dijo Evans- Hermione asintió mientras recordaba aquella conversación.

-La verdad es que tiene razón, yo antes no era tan encantador como lo soy ahora- bromeó logrando que Hermione se riera y James pareció complacido con eso, después de unos segundos añadió con seriedad-Hablando en serio, admito que sí era una persona bastante desagradable y no culpo a Evans por haberme rechazado tantas veces-

-¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar?- preguntó Hermione con intriga.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero supongo que finalmente aprendí que hay cosas mucho más grandes e importantes que yo, con la guerra estando tan cerca y tantas personas siendo asesinada todos los días, me hizo darme cuenta que en un instante puedo perderlo todo- Hermione se conmovió con su respuesta porque sabía que tenía razón, ella misma ya había perdido todo lo que amaba. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar otra vez y James al verla triste, rápidamente preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso dije algo mal?-

-No James, no te preocupes, estoy bien- intentó sonreirle y aunque James no estaba muy convencido decidió no insistir.

Después de un momento de silencio, Hermione se levantó del sillón diciendo:

-Creo que debería irme a dormir, ya es bastante tarde- James también se levantó.

-Sí, creo yo también debería intentar dormir un poco- la vio a los ojos.- ¿Segura que estarás bien?-Hermione al ver su expresión supo que estaba preocupado de haber hecho algo que le hubiera molestado.

-Sí James, ve y trata de dormir un poco, no sería nada bueno si mañana te quedaras dormido durante tu cita ¿Verdad?- James se sorprendió al escuchar eso e inmediatamente pareció relajarse.

-No, no sería bueno- le sonrió.-Al menos ya no me siento tan nervioso-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.-Supongo que entonces nos vemos después- James asintió.

-Descansa Jean,espero que ya no tengas más pesadillas- ella esperaba lo mismo.

-Igualmente James y mucha suerte en tu cita-

-Gracias, la necesitaré- ambos rieron levemente y sin decir más, Hermione subió a su habitación.


	4. Tranquilidad antes de la tormenta

**\+ RoxStarkSnape: Agradezco mucho tu apoyo y comprensión, aunque creo que podrías dejar de seguir mi historia dentro de poco. La respuesta que esperas estará en el próximo capítulo.**

 **\+ glashgood: Agradezco tu tiempo y tu valentía para dejarme un review, significa mucho para mí. Me da energía para continuar, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **+mESTEFANIAb: Te juró que él tendrá un buen final. :)**

Al parecer la cita había ido muy bien, ya que Lily se la pasó hablando del tema durante la siguiente semana. Mientras las dos iban camino al salón de pociones, Lily preguntó:

-¿Crees que James me vuelva a invitar a salir? No he podido hablar con él a solas desde el sábado y como tú pasas mucho tiempo con él y sus amigos- parecía estar un poco preocupada de que James ya no estuviera interesado en ella.

-Lo hará Lily- le aseguró Hermione.-El lunes nos platicó que se la pasó muy bien contigo y sonaba muy contento- aunque eso era cierto, si era realmente sincera, James ya no lucía tan extasiado como lo estaba Lily. Ciertamente les comentó que la cita había salido muy bien pero durante el resto de la semana no volvió a mencionar el tema para nada, lo cual le extrañó bastante a Hermione después de haber visto su actitud el día antes de la cita. A pesar de esto, ella estaba segura que James en algún momento la volvería a invitar a salir ya que finalmente estaban destinados a casarse.

-Eso espero- comentó Lily mientras entraban al salón. Antes de separarse para irse a sus respectivos lugares, añadió.-Lamento que tengas que trabajar con Severus, si pudiera te integraría en mi equipo-

-No te preocupes Lily, estaré bien, ya llevó casi dos semanas trabajando con él y no ha pasado nada-le sonrió y después de que Lily asintió, se fue a sentar en su lugar. No paso mucho antes de que Snape llegara y se sentara a su lado. Nuevamente este la ignoró por completo y comenzó a trabajar en el proyecto.

A pesar de que Hermione tampoco le dirigía la palabra, había observado con atención la pócima que Snape intentaba crear, por los ingredientes que estaba utilizando intuía que iba a realizar alguna clase de poción de transformación. Había notado que Snape constantemente se molestaba cuando no podía continuar con la poción porque al parecer uno de los ingredientes que usaba no estaba funcionado. Al ver que Snape se había vuelto a equivocar y estaba por empezar de nuevo, Hermione esta vez no pudo evitar comentar:

-Ya no le pongas el gusano de tubo- Snape lentamente la volteo a ver y ella añadió.-Eso es lo que está causando que la poción se estropee, ese ingrediente no sirve para pociones transformativas-

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy haciendo- le dijo en un tono seco -No necesito tu ayuda- y regresó su atención al caldero.

Sin decir más, volvió a empezar con la poción pero Hermione notó de inmediato que en esta ocasión no le puso el gusano de tubo. Cuando puso la mezcla a calentar, la poción esta vez no se volvió negra.

-Excelente trabajo señor Snape, veo que su poción ya empezó a tomar forma- comentó el profesor Slughorn cuando se acercó a revisar el proyecto.-¿Qué hizo diferente esta vez?-

-Ya no le pusimos el gusano de tubo- respondió Hermione y Slughorn se sorprendió al escucharla hablar ya que en la mayoría de sus clases se había mantenido callada.-Ese ingrediente solamente estropea las pociones transformativas-

-Eso es correcto señorita Clearwater- la felicito Slughorn.-Pocos de mis estudiantes conocen ese detalle porque las pociones transformativas son de nivel muy avanzado, creo que hice bien en ponerla con el señor Snape.-le dio otro vistazo a la poción.-Si continúan así, terminaran mucho antes de lo establecido. Los felicito chicos- y con eso se fue. Snape no dijo nada por el resto de la clase, pero cuando terminó y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del salón, sorprendió a Hermione diciendo:

-Estoy intentando hacer una poción para poder camuflajear la voz en la de cualquier otra persona- Hermione tardó un momento en reaccionar por la impresión.

-De acuerdo.-dijo finalmente.-Lo tendré en cuenta- y salió del salón sin esperar respuesta.

Nuevamente pasó gran parte de la tarde en el biblioteca haciendo sus deberes y cuando se disponía a irse, se llevó un par de libros para continuar investigando lo del proyecto de pociones en su habitación. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la Sala Común, alguien se estrelló contra ella causando que los todos libros se le cayeran al piso pero el chico que la empujó no pareció importarle y estaba por seguir su camino cuando en eso James se acercó y le dijo:

-20 puntos menos a Slytherin por andar corriendo en los pasillos y no responsabilizarse de los accidentes que provoca- el chico de Slytherin solamente se le quedó viendo a James bastante molesto, pero después de unos segundos continuó con su camino sin siquiera decir nada. Hermione aún no había recogido los libros por andar viendo la situación y cuando estaba por agacharse, James rápidamente con un movimiento de su varita levantó los libros.

-Déjame ayudarte a cargarlos- dijo James mientras tomaba los libros.-¿Ibas a la Sala Común?-

Ella asintió- Gracias James- y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de Gryffindor.

-De verdad te gusta leer- comentó James al ver la cantidad de libros que llevaba Hermione.

-En realidad son para hacer una investigación para un proyecto de Pociones- hizo una pausa antes de agregar.-Pero sí, en general me gusta mucho leer- James se rió levemente antes de decir:

-Lo sé- le sonrió de forma juguetona.- Te admito que leer también es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, después de jugar Quidditch claro- Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.-Hablando de Quidditch, el viernes voy a tener práctica por si quieres venir-inmediatamente recordó las ocasiones cuando llegaba a acompañar a Harry y a Ron. Pensó que si decidía acompañar a James, eso le traería buenos recuerdos.

-Sí me gustaría ir- respondió finalmente.

-Entonces el viernes pasaré por ti al terminar las clases ¿te parece?- Hermione solo asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, James le entregó sus libros y se quedaron de ver a la hora de la cena.

Esa noche durante la cena, Hermione notó que Remus estaba más callado de lo normal, su piel estaba muy pálida y tenía nuevas heridas en el rostro. No tardó ni dos segundos en concluir el motivo de las mismas. Cuando terminó su comida se apresuró a subir nuevamente a su cuarto para buscar un ungüento mágico que tenía en su bolsa, al encontrarlo bajó a la sala común para esperar a los chicos.

-Remus ¿Me permites un momento?- dijo al ver a los Merodeadores entrar y él se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Quería darte esto-le dio el frasco.-Es un ungüento mágico bastante bueno para calmar y sanar heridas de todo tipo, creí que te podría ayudar con las cortadas de tu cara.- Remus no ocultó su asombro- Si te lo pones desde hoy eliminara cualquier posibilidad de cicatrices-

-Gracias Jean.-observó el frasco por un momento.-Lo usaré y mañana mismo prometo devolvértelo-

-No Remus, quédatelo- le dijo con seriedad.-Creo que te servirá bastante- sabía que a Remus le ayudaría mucho el ungüento después de sus transformaciones.

Él la miró fijamente por un instante como si intentara descifrar algo y Hermione al desviar la mirada, notó que James los observaba de lejos.

-Muchas gracias Jean- finalmente le dijo Remus y Hermione le sonrió. Regresaron con los demás para seguir platicando por un rato más hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir. Hermione estaba por subir las escaleras cuando de repente alguien la detuvo por el brazo y sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo:

-Vi lo que le diste a Remus- comentó James soltándole el brazo.-Y quería decirte que te lo agradezco mucho-

-Estoy segura que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo-dijo Hermione sin darle importancia.

-En eso te equivocas Jean. Las personas tienden a juzgarlo mucho-comentó con sinceridad- Es por eso que él es muy reservado-

-Yo jamás sería capaz de juzgarlo- al contrario, Hermione siempre le tendría mucho respeto a Remus.

-Ahora lo veo, y me alegra que por fin tenga una amiga. Creo que nunca antes lo había visto tan tranquilo y cómodo con una chica. Eso ya es un gran avance para él- Hermione se rió al escuchar aquello. "¿No estaría pensando en emparejarla con él verdad?". Ella jamás podría ver a Remus de esa forma.

-Prometo seguir siendo una buena AMIGA para él- enfatizó la palabra.

-No lo dije con esa intención-aclaró James riéndose por la interpretación que Hermione le había dado.-Solamente me alegra que ya no seamos sus únicos amigos. Creo que a veces nosotros lo mal influenciamos mucho y tal vez tú puedas equilibrar eso-

-Lo intentaré- aunque lo dudaba mucho. Se vieron a los ojos sin decir nada por un momento, hasta que James sacudió levemente su cabeza como intentando sacar algún pensamiento de ella y dijo:

-Bueno solamente quería decirte eso Jean, ya te dejo ir para que descanses y nos vemos mañana- le sonrió.

-Hasta mañana James- ella le devolvió la sonrisa y después se fue a su habitación.

Mientras Hermione caminaba a su siguiente clase de Pociones, ella iba totalmente preparada. En cuanto llegó a su lugar puso frente a Snape varias hojas de investigación que había realizado sobre la creación de pociones transformativas. Snape la miró extrañado pero revisó las hojas, después de leer un poco, se levantó por la poción y los ingredientes y cuando todo estuvo listo sobre la mesa, le dijo:

-Hay que seguir con la poción- en esta ocasión su tono fue menos cortante pero se mantuvo igual de serio.- Es posible que terminemos hoy con la información que trajiste- fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta que su percepción sobre ella estaba cambiando. "Al menos ya no me ve como un parásito inútil en pociones" pensó Hermione.

Durante la clase, continuaron trabajando en el proyecto y exclusivamente hablaban sobre la poción que estaban creando. Al finalizar la clase salieron a la par del salón sin planearlo e inmediatamente se encontraron con James y Remus quienes estaban esperando a Hermione. Fue instantánea la mirada de odio que intercambiaron James y Severus y sin decirse nada, Snape siguió con su camino.

-Hola Jean, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Snape?- preguntó intrigado James.

-Es mi compañero en pociones- explicó Hermione.-Me pusieron con él porque no había nadie más disponible y ahora tengo que terminar el proyecto que te mencioné con él-

-Lamento escuchar eso, espero que se este comportando contigo- en verdad se veía preocupado.

-Digamos que ha estado decente, no se preocupen- ella sabía lo horrible que podía llegar a ser Snape.-¿Y Sirius y Peter?-

-Ellos nunca van a las prácticas- comentó Remus. -Dicen que eso no es nada divertido-

-Generalmente solo se esperan a los partidos- añadió James.

-Entiendo-

No tardaron mucho en llegar al campo de Quidditch y mientras James se fue a los vestidores, Remus y Hermione se sentaron en la gradas. Al empezar la práctica, Hermione se percató que James era bastante bueno, incluso mostraba mejores habilidades que el mismo Harry.

-James es muy buen jugador-

-El mejor- respondió Remus y después de un momento, añadió.-Jean quería comentarte que el ungüento que me diste me sirvió bastante-

-Me alegra Remus- le sonrió y regresó su atención al campo. Sin embargo, sintió que Remus se le quedo viendo detenidamente en lugar de regresar su atención al entrenamiento.

-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó después de un rato.

-Jean, sé que sabes mi secreto.-estableció -Aunque no sé bien cómo lo sabes- Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa al escuchar aquello pero rápidamente respondió:

-Lo intuí por el tipo de heridas que tienes en el rostro, esa clase de marcas son muy distintivas en la licantropía- Remus asintió antes de agregar:

-Es un buen argumento pero creo que en realidad sabes mucho más de lo que nos dejas ver- la observó como si intentara entender su expresión.-He notado la manera como nos miras, en especial a Sirius y a mí- agregó-Nos miras con mucha familiaridad y respeto, algo que sinceramente Sirius no se gana de la gente que apenas lo conoce. Es como si ya nos conocieras de mucho tiempo-

Hermione quedó impresionada de la perspicacia de Remus, mientras tanto sus pensamientos viajaron a mil por hora tratando de decidir lo que debía hacer.

-Tienes razón, los conozco de hace tiempo- finalmente respondió.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?- preguntó Remus tranquilo y Hermione tomó un bocado de aire antes de responder. Decidió que como el pasado ya estaba más que alterado, debía manejar el conocimiento del futuro a su favor. Además si había una persona a quien podía confiar su secreto, era Remus.

-Mi verdadero nombre ya lo saben por el mapa del Merodeador-

-¿Cómo sabes del mapa?-

-Mi mejor amigo solía ser dueño de ese mapa- al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Remus añadió.-No sé si me vas a creer Remus, pero yo soy del futuro.- dejó que Remus asimilara la noticia por un momento. Su cara paso de shock, a asombro e incredulidad y después a entendimiento.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, eso explicaría muchas cosas- aún se notaba bastante sorprendido y dudoso.-Pero ¿Cómo llegaste…?

-¿A 1977? Por un giratiempo muy peculiar, lo malo es que al parecer no podré regresar a mi tiempo-

-¿Y de qué año vienes?-

-De 1999-

-Esos son más de veinte años de diferencia. ¿Cómo es posible que nos conozcas a Sirius y a mí?-

-Es una larga historia, pero no creo que sea conveniente platicártelo aquí- miró a su alrededor y aunque eran muy pocas las personas que estaban en la gradas, Hermione prefirió no correr ningún riesgo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Después me platicaras cómo fue que nos conocimos- eso hizo sonreír a Hermione.

-Así será- le aseguró.-Solamente te pido que por el momento no le digas nada a tus amigos, no quiero afectar más el pasado de lo que ya he hecho-

-Jean, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, recuerda que mi especialidad es guardar secretos- Hermione sonrió al escuchar aquello y regresó su atención al campo.

Una vez que James terminó su entrenamiento, se acercó con Hermione y Remus y juntos regresaron al castillo.

-¿Qué tal te pareció mi entrenamiento Jean?- preguntó James emocionado mientras caminaban hacia la sala común.

-Bastante bien, sinceramente eres un excelente jugador-respondió Hermione y James sonrió con orgullo antes de decir:

-Por algo soy el capitán del equipo- le guiñó el ojo causando que Hermione pusiera sus ojos en blanco y que Remus soltará una leve risa. Después de un momento James volvió a hablar:

-Jean, el próximo fin de semana los muchachos y yo jugaremos con otros compañeros de Gryffindor. ¿Te gustaría unirte al equipo?-

-Te agradezco la invitación James, pero sinceramente no me gusta volar- la reacción de James fue realmente graciosa.

-¿Por qué no?-

-La altura supongo, desde que tuve mi primera clase de vuelo lo odie por completo. Solamente lo hago cuando es forzosamente necesario-

-Fue culpa de tu profesor- comentó James y Hermione estaba por responder cuando alguien la interrumpió:

-James- era Lily quien acababa de salir de la sala común.-Que bueno que te veo, necesito platicar contigo un momento- James miró a los chicos y estos de inmediato entendieron.

-Claro Lily-

-Nosotros estaremos en la sala común- comentó Remus y los dejaron a solas. Cuando estaban por entrar a la sala común, vieron a McGonagall acercarse a ellos.

-Señorita Clearwater, el profesor Dumbledore quiere verla en su oficina-

-Luego nos vemos Remus- le dijo Hermione y Remus asintió.

Siguió a McGonagall hasta la oficina de Dumbledore y al entrar, se percató que sobre el escritorio estaba la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw totalmente destruida. Hermione sin decirle nada a Dumbledore la tomó y la observó detenidamente, un sentimiento de alegría la llenó por completo, sintió que al fin estaba logrando cambios positivos en el pasado.

-Con su ayuda, ese fue el horrocrux que pude encontrar con mayor facilidad- comentó Dumbledore.-Y creo que al fin encontré el paradero de otro-

-¿De cuál?-

-El diario de Tom Riddle. Me parece que ya se encuentra en posesión de los Malfoy, pero para poder encontrarlo necesitaré de su ayuda-

-Por supuesto ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente?-

-Tengo pensado entrar a la Mansión de los Malfoy y revisar su biblioteca privada- Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo de tan solo pensar en regresar a ese lugar.-Afortunadamente para nosotros dentro de dos semanas los Malfoy llevaran a cabo su conocida cena de alta sociedad en la mansión y conseguí que me invitaran. Lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo suficiente para crearle una poción multijugo- Hermione analizó el plan por un momento antes de comentar:

-Entonces la idea es que yo vaya disfrazada-

-Es correcto señorita Granger, no quisiera volverla un blanco para los mortífagos, eso podría poner en riesgo muchas cosas- Hermione concordó con aquello, si ella se presentaba sin ningún cambio a la fiesta y lograban robar el horrocrux, los mortífagos la marcarían como posible sospechosa e intentarían investigarla.

-De acuerdo, entonces utilizaré otros métodos para cambiar mi aspecto y pasar desaperciba- comentó Hermione e inmediatamente comenzó a idear su estrategia para poder lograrlo. El primer paso era más que claro, tendría que tomar un poco de la poción que Snape y ella estaban creando para poder cambiar su voz, el gran problema era que aún no lo habían probado.

"Supongo que seré el conejillo de indias" concluyó.

 **Lamento si el capítulo resultó ser un poco lento y aburrido, pero era necesario hacerlo para empezar con el suspenso, aventura y sobre todo DRAMA, mucho Drama que habrá a partir del siguiente capítulo. Muchas de las dudas de hacia dónde va la historia serán respondidas.**


	5. Cena con los Malfoy

**Muchas gracias a Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho, mESTEFANIAb, glashgood por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios. Me dan mucha energía para continuar.**

 **Y ahora comencemos con el siguiente capítulo….**

Durante la siguiente semana, Hermione se la pasó buscando otras opciones para poder cambiar su aspecto para el evento de los Malfoy. Lo que tenía hasta el momento era un encantamiento para cambiar el color de su cabello y la pócima realizada por ella y Snape que finalmente habían logrado terminar. A pesar de esto, ella sabía que debía encontrar alguna manera de alterar radicalmente su rostro para que no lograran identificarla en la cena, lamentablemente hasta el momento no había encontrado ningún otro hechizo que pudiera ayudarle en la biblioteca.

Por ahora, Hermione se encontraba sentada en las gradas del campo de Quidditch mientras los merodeadores jugaban contra otros compañeros de Gryffindor. A pesar de que ella había planeado quedarse todo el día en la biblioteca para seguir investigando sobre el tema de transformaciones, los chicos le insistieron tanto a Hermione que los acompañara al partido que al final ella no se pudo negar.

El equipo donde estaban jugando los merodeadores ya iba ganando por mucho, ya ni siquiera atrapando la snitch haría ganar al otro equipo. De repente, Hermione notó que un chico llamado Henry Brown estaba sentado con su escoba no muy lejos de ella completamente solo, se veía algo triste mientras observaba el partido por lo cual ella imaginó que al chico se le había hecho tarde y no alcanzó lugar en alguno de los equipos. Al regresar su atención al juego, observó que James hizo otra anotación y este le guiñó el ojo, después él desvió su mirada al chico que estaba en las gradas y lo observó por un instante.

-¡Canuto!- le gritó a Sirius y este se acercó a él. Hablaron por un momento pero Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar ni una palabra de lo que decían, solamente vio a Sirius asentir y después regresó a su posición. Mientras tanto James pidió un tiempo muerto y se acercó a Henry.

-Henry, toma mi lugar. Yo ya hice lo que pude- Hermione vio a Henry sonreír ilusionado.

-¿De verdad?-

-Anda, sigan aplastando al otro equipo-

-Gracias James- sin pensarlo dos veces, Henry se subió en su escoba y se fue con el resto del equipo. James mientras tanto se acercó a Hermione y se sentó a su lado.

-Fue muy lindo de tu parte hacer eso-

-El muchacho merece su oportunidad de jugar ¿no crees? Además yo tengo algo más importante que hacer ahora-

-¿Algo más importante que jugar Quidditch?- lo miró extrañada ya que sabía que a James amaba ese deporte incluso mucho más que el mismo Ron y Harry.

-Sí, en lugar de eso planeó ayudar a una amiga a superar su miedo a volar- Hermione se alarmó al escuchar aquello.

-No James, yo…- inmediatamente supo lo que intentaba hacer.

-Vamos Jean inténtalo-insistió James y añadió.-Creo que tu temor y odio a volar no es tan grande como imaginas-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó ella bastante intrigada.

-Porque si realmente lo odiaras y tuvieras fobia a volar, ni siquiera soportarías vernos a nosotros durante los partidos de Quidditch- estableció James.

-Eso no significa que no me aterre volar-

-Puede que no, pero significa que hay posibilidades de hacerte cambiar de opinión. Pienso que gran parte de tu miedo se debe a que la persona que te enseñó no logró hacerte sentir segura- Hermione escuchó con atención su idea.

-Es una teoría interesante- admitió.

-Y seguirá siendo una teoría hasta que no me dejes comprobarlo con hechos- Hermione se cruzó de brazos antes de decir:

-¿Así que quieres que vuele una escoba para comprobar tu teoría? ¿Significa que ahora soy tu nuevo proyecto escolar?-

-Básicamente- contestó James con una sonrisa que evidenciaba que no lo decía en serio y solamente bromeaba con ella.-Vamos Jean, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte el lado bueno de volar, si me equivoco en esto prometo jamás volverte a molestar con el tema y haré cualquier cosa que me pidas- de verdad James se escuchaba seguro de poder hacerla cambiar de opinión y Hermione finalmente se sintió tentada ante aquella oferta.

-¿Lo que sea?-

-Lo que tú me digas- Hermione pensó en la oferta por un momento y recordó todas las ocasiones donde se vio forzada a volar. Aunque realmente le asustaba la idea de volver a intentarlo, una parte de ella quería aceptar el reto y ver si la idea de James pudiera tener parte de razón. Por algo ella era una Gryffindor.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó James.

-De acuerdo, pero respetaras mi decisión si decido no seguir- estableció con firmeza.

-Es un trato- sonrió victorioso y se levantó de su lugar para llevar a Hermione a un lugar mucho más despejado.

Caminaron por los campos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a un lugar donde no hubiera otros estudiantes que pudieran molestarlos.

-Aquí es un buen lugar- le entregó su escoba a Hermione.-Creo que contigo no será necesario recordar la parte teórica- comentó James sabiendo que Hermione era una chica bastante inteligente.-Por eso mismo empezaremos con lo práctico-

-¿Quieres que simplemente me ponga a volar por todo el castillo y ya?-

-No, quiero que solamente flotes sobre tu lugar, tal como hacen los de primer año-

-De acuerdo-

Hermione hizo lo que le pidió y le sorprendió lo nerviosa que la ponía el simple hecho de tener que flotar. No podía creer que después de enfrentarse a mortífagos, ser torturada al punto de la locura y vivir cosas aún peores esto la afectara de esa manera. Por un momento se sintió como una niña pequeña de once años en su primera clase de vuelo.

-Bien Jean, ahora tienes que intentar relajarte- colocó su mano sobre las de ella que estaban temblorosas en la escoba y Hermione sintió un cosquilleo agradable.-Respira suavemente- añadió James indicándole el ritmo que debía seguir por algunos segundos.

Una vez que la respiración de Hermione se estabilizó, James le dijo:

-Ahora cierra los ojos- lo hizo.-Quiero que imagines un lugar donde te sientas completamente relajada. Incluso puedes pensar en la biblioteca si lo deseas-Hermione se rió ante ese último comentario pero lo primero en lo que pensó fue en la casa de sus padres, recordó lo feliz y cómoda que se sentía viviendo con ellos, como si nada ni nadie pudiera nunca dañarla y le hizo recordar lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia.

-Quiero que intentes elevarte más sobre este mismo punto pero sin abrir los ojos- en eso sintió a James soltar sus manos e inmediatamente Hermione dijo alarmada:

-No, espera. No me sueltes- "¿De dónde vino eso?" pensó Hermione recriminándose a sí misma "¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" se sintió avergonzada de su reacción y James también estaba bastante sorprendido.-Olvida lo que dije, yo puedo hacerlo sola-

-Te acompaño- respondió James con seriedad.

-Pero no es necesario-

-Sí lo es, te dije que te ayudaría a vencer tu miedo y si ocupas que te acompañe no pasa nada-

James se sentó atrás de ella sin esperar respuesta y Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

-¿Te importa si…- comenzó a preguntar James y Hermione comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Sí, no hay problema- James colocó sus manos en la cintura de Hermione causando que ella sintiera el mismo cosquilleo agradable recorrer su cuerpo y añadió:

-Bien, entonces cierra otra vez los ojos Jean, piensa en tu lugar de tranquilidad y elévate- Hermione hizo lo que le pidió y poco a poco sintió que se elevaban cada vez más.

-Ahora detente- le indicó James.-Respira- lo hizo y sorprendentemente ya no se sentía para nada nerviosa.-Abre los ojos-

Al abrirlos, Hermione vio el hermoso paisaje que rodeaba a Hogwarts y se maravilló ante aquella vista. Era la primera vez que realmente lograba disfrutar estar volando en escoba sin sentir urgencia por bajar ni tampoco sintió la necesidad de volver a cerrar los ojos, definitivamente tener a James con ella le ayudaba a mantenerse relajada. Sintió que al fin comprendía un poco más la fascinación de la gente por volar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Tranquila- respondió Hermione contenta.-No creí que esto fuera posible- escuchó a James reír.

-Te dije que podía hacerte cambiar de parecer-

-Eres un buen maestro- admitió Hermione.-Podrías ser profesor de vuelo cuando te gradúes de Hogwarts-

-No es mala idea, voy a tenerlo en mente- le aseguró y los dos se rieron. Se quedaron viendo el paisaje que estaba frente a ellos por un rato más cuando de repente James le preguntó:

-Jean por curiosidad ¿En qué lugar pensaste para relajarte?- Hermione suspiró con añoranza antes de responder:

-Pensé en mi casa y en mis padres–ella no los había visto desde que había iniciado la segunda guerra mágica y suponía que ahora era menos probable que eso sucediera. James al escuchar eso se sintió un poco culpable por hacerla recordar aquello.

-Lamento que tengas que estar lejos de tu hogar Jean-

-A veces es lo que se tiene que hacer para proteger a tu familia- volteó a verlo sin soltar la escoba y añadió.- Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto-

-Creo que estás haciendo lo suficiente Jean -la miró directamente a los ojos y Hermione pudo ver calidez en su mirada.-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien y pronto volverás a estar con ellos-

-Me conformo con saber que ellos están bien, no me interesa realmente lo que suceda conmigo- dijo con completa sinceridad lo que confundió bastante a James.

-No digas eso Jean- colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella tomándola por sorpresa y causando que su corazón latiera con rapidez.-Lo que suceda contigo claro que es importante- su mirada fue tan penetrante que Hermione no pudo evitar bajar la mirada apenada y fue entonces que pareció recordar en donde estaban. Rápidamente regresó su atención al frente de forma nerviosa.

En eso vieron al resto de los merodeadores volar hacia ellos y en cuanto llegaron a su lado, Sirius no tardo ni dos segundos en preguntar:

-¿Qué hacen aquí arriba?- preguntó bastante intrigado.

-James está intentando ayudarme a vencer mi miedo a volar- respondió Hermione tratando de mantener la calma y James al ver esto, susurró en su oído:

-Tranquila, no te dejaré caer- reafirmó su agarré en su cintura y Hermione pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

-¿Y cómo es que lograste convencerla Cornamenta?- le preguntó Peter a James.

-Ustedes bien saben que yo puedo ser bastante persuasivo cuando me lo propongo- Peter y Remus solamente se rieron mientras Sirius rodó sus ojos.

-Jean solo estas logrando que su ego se le suba más a la cabeza. ¿Lo sabes?-

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención- contestó Hermione aún tensa debido a la altura.

-No puedo creer que se perdieran el final del partido, aplastamos al otro equipo sin piedad-añadió Sirius- Pero pues aprovechando que ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué les parece si volamos alrededor de la escuela para celebrar?- Hermione solo negó con la cabeza ya que aún no se sentía lista para eso.

-No creo que sea conveniente Canuto- interrumpió James.-Apenas Jean está comenzando a disfrutar esto y no quiero que el avance de hoy se vaya a la basura. Creo que ha tenido suficiente clase de vuelo por un día- Hermione solamente asintió y Sirius suspiró con fastidió.

-Bien, vayamos a la sala común entonces- los tres merodeadores rápidamente se dirigieron al suelo y Hermione lentamente bajo la escoba.

-Tranquila, no hay prisa- le aseguró James y cuando finalmente tocaron piso, Hermione le agradeció a James.

-No hay de que, gracias a ti por dejarme comprobar la teoría- le sonrió James y después escucharon a Sirius aclarar su garganta.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?-

-Chicos vayan y diviértanse, yo los veré después. Iré un rato a…-

-La biblioteca- terminaron la frase los cuatro y Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-Jean hoy es sábado, no te hará mal tomarte un día de descanso de la biblioteca- comentó Remus y los demás asintieron.

-Lo sé, es solo que realmente necesito encontrar un encantamiento para una tarea de Transformaciones que debo entregar la siguiente semana y ya voy muy atrasada-

-¿Qué clase de encantamiento ocupas?- le preguntó Peter

-Cualquiera que me ayude a modificar mi rostro temporalmente- intentó usar un tono amigable con él ya que siempre le costaba mucho no responderle de forma grosera.

-Pues nos hubieras dicho eso antes Jean- respondió Sirius- James conoce un hechizo que te puede ayudar- Hermione se emocionó al escuchar aquello.

-¿De verdad? ¿De qué es el hechizo?-

-Es un hechizo que te modifica temporalmente la forma de la boca y la nariz - le explicó James.-El efecto dura aproximadamente unas cuatro horas-

-Nunca he leído ni escuchado nada sobre ese hechizo-

-Posiblemente sea porque James fue quien lo inventó en cuarto grado- comentó Remus.

-¿Tú lo creaste?- preguntó Hermione impresionada y James solo asintió.

-Aunque no lo creas, somos buenos inventores Jean- interrumpió Sirius.-Ese hechizo nos sirvió bastante bien para unas bromas que le hicimos a…-

-¡Canuto!- lo calló James.

-Bien- Sirius entendió el mensaje y añadió.-Lamentablemente el único que lo sabe hacer sin problemas es James-

-¿Me enseñarías el hechizo James?- le preguntó Hermione ilusionada ante la posibilidad de tener el último elemento necesario para el evento de los Malfoy.

-Por supuesto- le respondió con sinceridad mientras la veía a los ojos y le sonreía. En eso Sirius tomó a James del brazo y sentenció:

-Pero lo hará después de celebrar nuestra victoria de hoy en la sala común- lo jaló de regreso hacia el castillo y Peter los siguió de inmediato, mientras tanto Remus comentó:

-No tienes que venir si no quieres Jean-

-Sí quiero Remus pero realmente necesitaba encontrar ese hechizo lo antes posible- Remus pareció entender el trasfondo de lo que decía y asintió.-Pero ahora que James me dará una opción ya no me siento tan apurada, además creo que tienes razón, no me hará mal tomarme un día de descanso de la biblioteca- Remus le sonrió.

-Bien entonces vayamos a la sala común- Hermione asintió y rápidamente alcanzaron a los demás.

Tal como lo prometió, James le enseñó el hechizo a Hermione al día siguiente. No era un hechizo fácil de realizar y Hermione comprendió porque James era el único que podía realizarlo con éxito. Tuvo que practicar durante toda la semana para poder perfeccionarlo y James quedó sorprendido por la habilidad de Hermione para aprender hechizos complicados. Ella fue la primera persona en lograr dominar su hechizo a la perfección.

Cuando finalmente llegó el día del evento de los Malfoy, Hermione estaba más que lista para asistir y pasar totalmente desapercibida. Dumbledore le había comprado un vestido negro bastante elegante para la ocasión y después de ponérselo, se alació y se cambió el color de cabello, el cual quedo en un rubio brillante. Después realizó el hechizo que James le enseñó el cual agrandó su nariz y sus labios y hasta el final tomó la poción creada por ella y Snape.

Al llegar a la oficina del Dumbledore, este quedó maravillado del cambio que realizó Hermione sin la ayuda de la poción multijugos.

-Excelente trabajo señorita Granger. Es impresionante ver lo que logró hacer en tan poco tiempo ¿Ya tiene en mente algún nombre para usar esta noche?-

-Isabelle Charron- respondió Hermione en una voz muy parecida a la de Fleur Delacour.

-Buena elección además con ese acento muchos pensaran que no es de aquí y afortunadamente los Malfoy solo conocen a las familias de sangre pura provenientes de Gran Bretaña- ambos sabían que si lograban hacer creer a los Malfoy que ella era de sangre pura, no desconfiarían de ella ni la estarían vigilando durante la velada.-Recuerde revisar la biblioteca en cuanto tenga oportunidad y mientras tanto distraeré a los Malfoy lo más que se pueda-

-De acuerdo, ya tengo todo listo- llevaba su bolsa con la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Dumbledore ofreciéndole su brazo y en cuanto Hermione lo tomó, aparecieron en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy.

A pesar de lo hermosa que se veía la Mansión con los arreglos que le habían puesto para el evento, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir cierto temor al recordar la vez que los carroñeros los llevaron ahí durante la segunda Guerra Mágica. Caminaron hasta la puerta y al entrar se encontraron con los señores Malfoy quienes estaban recibiendo a sus invitados.

-Dumbledore, que bueno que pudo venir- lo saludó la señora Malfoy. Ella era exactamente la imagen de toda Malfoy: cabello rubio, piel clara y ojos grises.

-Al fin logré hacerme un espacio entre mis pendientes Amely- comentó Dumbledore.

-Me alegra que lo haya hecho, ya verá que le encantará la cena- fue entonces que notó a Hermione a su lado.

-¿Y quién es esta linda chica?-

-Ella es Isabelle Charron, es una amiga mía que invite como acompañante esta noche, espero no haya ningún inconveniente-

-Para nada- respondió aunque no se escuchaba muy convencida.

-Encantada de conocerla señora Malfoy- Hermione la saludo cortésmente con su acento francés.

-Una extranjera- se relajó bastante ante eso.- Bienvenida a mi casa señorita Charron, por un instante creí que Dumbledore había traído a una sangre sucia a nuestra cena, una disculpa- Hermione se controló para no responderle y solamente le sonrió. "Si tan solo ella supiera" pensó.-Si gustan pueden ir pasando al comedor, en un momento más los elfos servirán la cena-

-Muchas gracias- cuando pasaron a lado del señor Malfoy, quien estaba saludando a otro de sus invitados, miró a Dumbledore con desdén.

-Abraxas- dijo Dumbledore asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Albus- y regresó su atención a otro de sus invitados.

Al entrar al enorme comedor, Hermione sintió como si se le helara la sangre por completo. El lugar estaba infestado de mortífagos y futuros mortífagos, lo cual era de esperarse debido a que la mayoría de ellos se relacionaba con la familia Malfoy.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- se acercó un chico muy parecido a Draco pero con cabello largo. Hermione inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Lucius.

\- Su madre me invitó a la cena como la hace todos los años señor Malfoy- Lucius no lució para nada contento.

-Tendré que hablar con ella después de la cena- estaba por irse cuando de repente pareció percatarse de la presencia de Hermione.-¿Y quién esta dama que tenemos aquí?-

-Isabelle Charron- respondió Hermione.

-Una francesa, que encantador. Es un placer conocerla- sin siquiera preguntarle tomó la mano de Hermione y le dio un suave beso en el dorso.- Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy, me alegra que al menos la presencia de Dumbledore trajera algo bueno a la cena- elevó su tono para que este lo escuchará y después regreso su atención a Hermione.-Tu es très belle mademoiselle, lamentablemente su servidor ya está comprometido. ¿Le molestaría si le presento a un amigo mío antes de la cena?- ella miró a Dumbledore de reojo y aunque no quería respondió con una sonrisa:

-Me encantaría- Lucius la llevó a otra parte de la mesa donde estaba un chico sentado que no podía ver bien por el ángulo.

-Severus, amigo mío, hay alguien que quisiera presentarte- Snape volteó a ver a Hermione sin levantarse de su lugar y no lucía para nada interesado.

-Ella es la señorita Isabelle Charron- la presentó Lucius.- Et il est mon amie Severus- le dijo a ella.

-Mucho gusto- lo saludó Hermione y notó que Snape entrecerró sus ojos levemente antes de contestar:

-Encantado-

Justo en ese momento, los señores Malfoy entraron al comedor para dar inicio a la cena y Hermione se fue a sentar junto a Dumbledore sin decir nada más.

Durante la cena realmente le fue muy difícil a Hermione terminar su comida, cada bocado le sabía cómo una piedra que no podía tragar ya que frente a ella estaba sentada la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange con su esposo y del lado derecho estaba el mortífago que había matado a Ron. Para terminar de empeorar las cosas, tenía que soportar el maltrato horrible que les daban a los elfos que solamente estaban sirviendo la cena.

"Tranquilízate Hermione, tranquilízate" se decía a sí misma una y otra vez. "Estamos aquí para encontrar el horrocrux".

Una vez terminada la cena, Abraxas Malfoy invitó a todos a beber y descansar un rato en la sala principal y mientras el comedor comenzaba a despejarse, Hermione se acercó a la señora Malfoy para preguntarle:

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme donde está su baño?-

-Claro, el baño está justo subiendo las escaleras. Es la segunda puerta a mano derecha, si quieres te puedo llevar- Hermione se apresuró en responder:

-No es necesario- la señora Malfoy estaba por decir algo más cuando Dumbledore la interrumpió.

-Amely ¿me regalaría unos minutos con usted? Hay un asunto muy importante del que quisiera platicar-

-Por supuesto- respondió sin poder negarse y regresó su atención a Hermione.-¿Segura que estarás bien?- ella solo asintió y vio a Dumbledore llevársela de ahí.

Hermione subió al segundo piso y rápidamente entró al baño para ponerse la capa de invisibilidad, después volvió a salir al pasillo y recordó las instrucciones que le dio Dumbledore para llegar a la biblioteca. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la Mansión mientras constantemente volteaba a su alrededor para verificar que nadie la estuviera siguiendo y se sorprendió de lo grande que era el lugar.

Recorrió varios pasillos hasta que finalmente vio una gran puerta de madera que lucía exactamente como la descripción que Dumbledore le había dado. Entró y en efecto se trataba de la biblioteca de los Malfoy. Cerró la puerta mágicamente antes de silenciar el lugar.

Aquella habitación se sentía igual de tétrica como el resto de la casa pero tenía un toque que lo hacía ver un poco más acogedor. Había varios estantes de libros a lo largo de la habitación y se podía ver que al fondo tenían una chimenea que estaba encendida.

Con varita en mano Hermione comenzó a recorrer los estantes buscando el diario de Tom Riddle, sabía que no sería fácil encontrarlo por lo que tendría que usar su lógica e intuición. Notó que en la biblioteca había varios libros de magia oscura y otros que fomentaban la pureza de sangre, incluso vio algunos que hablaban sobre métodos adecuados para torturar muggles. Siguió buscando por los pasillos sin encontrar nada que llamará su atención y al llegar a la parte donde estaba la chimenea, notó que encima del mismo había otros libros.

Al revisarlos con detenimiento hubo uno en particular que llamó mucho su atención. En el lomo decía "In æternum vive" era un libro pequeño y viejo. Sin pensarlo mucho Hermione se acercó para tomarlo y en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el libro, este se transformó en el diario de Tom Riddle.

-Lo encontré- se dijo a si misma contenta pero antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar se escuchó un:

-Petrificus Totalus- Hermione no alcanzó a evadir el hechizo y quedó estática en su lugar. Vio que alguien caminó hacia ella y rápidamente le quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

-Lo sabía- era Snape y se apresuró a quitarle también su varita y el libro.-¿Qué es lo que estabas intentando robar?- miró el diario y se sorprendió al ver de lo que se trataba.

-¿El diario del señor tenebroso?- la apuntó con su varita.- ¿Quién eres?- se acercó a ella y puso su varita en la garganta de Hermione.- ¿Acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta que estas usando la poción que yo inventé? No debiste decirme ni una sola palabra durante la cena- se alejó un poco de ella antes de agregar.-Tendré que averiguar tu identidad usando uno de mis métodos favoritos- Hermione no tardó ni dos segundos en adivinar dicho método y escuchó a Snape decir:

-Legeremens-

Hermione hizo todo lo posible para bloquear la invasión en su mente pero fue inútil ya que Snape era mucho mejor que ella.

Finalmente logró penetrar su mente y Snape pudo verlo todo, absolutamente todo. El futuro del mundo mágico y más que nada, su propio futuro.

Vio la pérdida de Lily, su solitaria vida como maestro durante décadas y su horrible muerte a manos de Voldemort.

Al romper la conexión Snape parecía estar en completo estado de shock y se quedó así durante algunos segundos, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cada vez más y poco después cayó al piso como si sus piernas ya no fueran capaces de sostenerlo. Hermione vio el pánico en la mirada de Snape antes de que comenzara a llorar, realmente se escuchaba totalmente destrozado y comenzó a repetir una y otra vez:

-No Lily, ella no-

Hermione seguía sin poder moverse y se sentía agotada por la invasión de Snape en su mente pero de repente, sintió como si algo más le quitara por completo la energía y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia hasta que todo se volvió negro.

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


	6. Cambios y verdades

**Muchas gracias mESTEFANIAb y Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho por su apoyo, ustedes dos siempre me animan a continuar.**

 **Este capítulo es muy breve pero espero lo disfruten:**

Cuando finalmente Hermione recuperó la conciencia y abrió lentamente los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Rápidamente recordó los hechos ocurridos durante la cena de los Malfoy y aunque quiso pararse para averiguar lo que había sucedido, apenas si podía moverse, se sentía muy débil. De repente sintió un movimiento junto a ella y escuchó a James susurrar:

-Despertaste- estaba sentado junto a su cama y parecía aliviado.-¿Cómo te sientes Jean?-

-Cansada- James asintió antes de decir:

-Iré a avisarle a la señora Pomfrey, ahora vengo, no intentes levantarte- y rápidamente fue en su búsqueda.

Una vez que la enfermera la revisó y le dio una poción para darle un poco de fuerza, se retiró para avisarle a Dumbledore sobre su estado.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo James cuando la vio intentando incorporarse en la cama y la ayudo a sentarse.

-Gracias-

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Jean? Solamente nos enteramos que estabas en el hospital pero nadie nos quiso decir nada-

-Sinceramente no estoy muy segura de qué fue lo que me ocurrió- le dijo.-Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado frente a una chimenea y después solamente perdí el conocimiento- le dio la información general sin dar muchos detalles.-A lo mejor Dumbledore pueda darme algunas respuestas-

-Eso espero, estuviste inconsciente por dos días-

-¿Dos días?- se impresionó al saber que estuvo así durante tanto tiempo.

-Sí, cuando nos enteramos que estabas aquí Dumbledore y señora Pomfrey no nos dejaban entrar-explicó James.-Pero tú sabes lo escurridizos y tercos que podemos llegar a ser y al final no les quedo de otra más que dejarnos pasar a verte- Hermione sabía lo persistentes que los merodeadores podían llegar a ser cuando se lo proponían pero se impresionó que ellos se antepusieran ante la autoridad del mismo Dumbledore, ni siquiera ella era tan buena haciendo eso.

-¿Y los demás?-

-Están en clase- Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-¿Tú no deberías estar en clase también?- James estaba por responder pero en eso Dumbledore comentó:

-Yo me preguntó lo mismo señor Potter, estas no son horas de visita para los estudiantes- James inmediatamente se puso de pie y dijo:

-Yo…- Dumbledore levantó su mano para interrumpirlo.

-No lo sancionaré en esta ocasión señor Potter- comentó con firmeza y tranquilidad.- Pero creo que lo mejor será que regrese a clase y le dé aviso a sus amigos que la señorita Clearwater ya despertó, pueden venir a visitarla por la tarde al terminar las clases- James asintió y volteó a ver a Hermione una última vez ante de irse.

-Nos vemos al rato Jean-

-Esos chicos parecen apreciarla mucho- comentó Dumbledore cuando James salió de la enfermería y Hermione asintió antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es a Snape inmovilizándome en la biblioteca y después todo se volvió negro ¿Cómo logró sacarme de la Mansión?- Dumbledore la miró fijamente antes de responder:

-El señor Snape fue quién me dio aviso de la situación e inclusive fue él quien me ayudo a sacarla del lugar- en eso Hermione recordó:

-Él ya lo sabe, Snape ya sabe toda la verdad-

-Así es-respondió Dumbledore.-Lo sospeche cuando me entrego el diario de Tom Riddle. Hablé con él seriamente y al igual que usted solo me dijo cosas muy esenciales sobre lo que vio del futuro- Hermione se tranquilizó al escuchar eso ya que aún quería mantener anónimas a las personas que serían esenciales en el futuro del mundo mágico y con lo sucedido en la Mansión, al parecer Snape ya estaba de su lado. Ella sabía perfectamente que él haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Lily y que haría lo que fuera necesario para evitar su muerte ahora que conocía la verdad.

-¿Y qué pasó con el diario?-

-Ya quedó destruido- Hermione se alegró al escuchar aquello y después de unos segundos Dumbledore añadió-Me da gusto que al fin despertara señorita Granger, estuvo inconsciente durante dos largos días-

-¿Sabe qué fue lo que me ocurrió?-

-Por lo que hablé con el señor Snape, deduje que el desmayo fue un efecto secundario a la pócima que tomó para cambiar su voz- Hermione comprendió entonces porque nunca escuchó sobre aquella poción en su época.-Pero ahora que ya despertó, creo que no tardará mucho en poderse integrar a sus actividades normales- le sonrió.-Por ahora descanse, si me permite hablaré con la señora Pomfrey un momento- y con eso se fue.

Hermione se quedó en la enfermería toda la mañana recuperándose pensando en lo que pasaría ahora que Snape sabía la verdad. La línea de tiempo original en la que él se enteraría de la profecía y se lo diría al señor tenebroso, quien después se obsesionaría con destruir a los Potter ya había sido completamente alterada. Ahora era poco probable que eso sucediera nuevamente y Hermione intentó analizar la mejor alternativa ante esa nueva situación.

Al llegar la tarde, Remus fue el primero en llegar a visitarla, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione.

-Jean ¿cómo sigues?-

-Ya estoy mucho mejor gracias- le sonrió mientras Remus se sentaba a su lado.

-Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, en especial James. Se puso histérico cuando vio tu nombre en la enfermería-

-Se enteraron por el mapa entonces- concluyó tal como lo había sospechado y Remus asintió.

-Me alegra que ya estés bien Jean pero ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-

-Tuve un efecto secundario a una pócima que tome-

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez Jean-

-Lo tendré- le aseguró.

Al poco tiempo llegaron el resto de los merodeadores a visitarla y se quedaron un rato platicando con ella hasta la hora de la cena. Hermione tomó su cena en la enfermería y al terminar, finalmente la dieron de alta.

Al día siguiente Hermione se dispuso a llegar temprano al Gran Comedor para hablar con Snape ya que él siempre era el primer Slytherin en llegar, pero cuando bajó a la Sala Común vio a Lily sentada sola en uno de los sillones con la mirada triste, por lo que Hermione se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días Lily- Lily se sorprendió de verla.

-Jean, hace días que no te veía. ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Lo siento, he estado un poco ocupada-

-Entiendo- respondió Lily bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿Qué tienes Lily? Te notó un poco triste. ¿Ocurre algo?- Lily soló asintió.

-Ayer ocurrió algo- Lily levantó la mirada y Hermione la vio directamente a los ojos, parecía como si hubiese estando llorando durante largo tiempo.-Ayer después de clases James me buscó para platicar, por un momento me emocione porque pensé que me invitaría a salir otra vez pero me equivoque-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Se disculpó conmigo y me dijo que por el momento no era conveniente que siguiéramos saliendo- Hermione se impactó al escuchar eso.

-¿Pero te dijo por qué?- sin querer elevó un poco su voz.

-Solamente me dijo que se sentía confundido y que no me quería lastimar, que necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas- "¿Pero qué pasa con James?" se preguntó Hermione a sí misma porque no entendía su actitud, "Se suponía que estaba loco por Lily, no debería estar confundido" y aunque Hermione no sabía con exactitud el momento en que James y Lily deberían iniciar su relación, le resultaba extraño que aún no lo hicieran ya que dentro de poco sería Navidad y se suponía que debían casarse justo después de salir de la escuela. -¿Sabes? Lo curioso de todo esto es que al principio era yo quién no quería saber nada de él- comentó Lily soltando una risa desganada.-Y ahora que ya estaba empezando a sentir cosas, sucede esto-

-Hablaré con él Lily, averiguaré que es lo que está pasando- le aseguró.

Hermione después intentó animarla para que bajara a desayunar algo y juntas se fueron al Gran Comedor. Hermione mientras tanto no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo corrido. Primero Snape, ahora James, las cosas se estaban alterando mucho más de lo esperado.

Tenía intenciones de hablar con Snape durante la clase de pociones pero este simplemente no se presentó, por lo que decidió hablar primero con James y justo al terminar las clases, Hermione se dirigió nuevamente al Gran Comedor donde sabía que estarían los merodeadores.

-¡James Potter!- gritó mientras caminaba hacia ellos llamando la atención de varios en la mesa y James volteó a verla sorprendido. Hermione se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados y añadió. -Necesitamos hablar ahora-

-De acuerdo- se puso de pie luciendo aun desconcertado y preguntó.-¿Qué sucede?- Hermione vio la mirada entrometida de algunos compañeros en la mesa por lo que respondió:

-Será mejor hablar afuera- James solo asintió y la siguió a la salida, cuando llegaron a un pasillo que no era muy concurrido, James volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-

-Me enteré que ayer le pediste un tiempo a Lily y quiero saber por qué- James no esperaba aquello en absoluto y se quedó en silencio.-Has estado tras Lily desde quinto año James y ahora que las cosas finalmente estaban saliendo bien entre ustedes….-

-Lo sé Jean, pero esto no fue algo que yo planeara-

-¿A qué te refieres?- James tomó un bocado de aire y pasó una mano por su cabello antes de responder:

-Yo ya no estoy seguro de lo que siento por Lily ¿de acuerdo?- explicó.-Creí saberlo durante mucho tiempo pero las cosas últimamente han cambiado- Hermione comenzó a sentir temor al escuchar aquello:

-¿Pero qué es lo que ha cambiado? Lily es una chica maravillosa y está interesada en ti-

-Lo sé- dijo en voz baja mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Hermione insistió en un tono preocupado y James regresó su mirada a ella antes de responder:

-Tú, tú fuiste lo que ocurrió Jean-


	7. Complicaciones

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios. Simplemente me hacen el día.**

 **\+ glashgood, Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho, mESTEFANIAb, Cinthia, La Castaaneda, Florencia.**

 **Veo que las opiniones en cuanto a la historia están bastantes divididas, lo cual supongo que es normal cuando se deciden hacer parejas No Canon y aunque me gustaría poder darle gusto a todos, realmente no se va a poder. Hay aspectos que voy a poder modificar conforme la historia se desarrolle pero hay otros que simplemente no voy a poder modificar porque son elementos básicos para este fic y son parte de lo que le dio vida.**

 **Entenderé si a varias personas no les gusta mucho el rumbo que comienza a tomar la historia pero aun así le agradezco el tiempo que se han tomado para leer.**

 **Les dejo el siguiente capítulo esperando que lo disfruten.**

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía ser cierto que James estuviera interesado en ella.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que alcanzó a articular mientras el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.

-Lo que escuchaste - dijo James en un tono nervioso y añadió.-Yo me siento atraído por ti Jean- Hermione intentaba digerir aquello pero simplemente no tenía sentido. Junto a Lily Evans ni siquiera debería haber competencia alguna, esto simplemente no debería estar pasando.

-¿Pero cuando…?-

-Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de cuando ocurrió pero sé que lo siento por ti jamás lo había experimentado antes y me confunde demasiado-

-James tú quieres a Lily- le aseguró Hermione.-Créeme, yo lo sé- James negó con la cabeza pero Hermione añadió.-Escúchame James, lo que tú crees sentir por mí es solamente por la emoción de que soy la chica nueva pero…-

-No Jean, te equivocas- la interrumpió y suavemente acarició la mejilla de Hermione haciéndola estremecer.-Lo que siento por ti es algo mucho más que eso- la miró directamente a los ojos.-Entre más conozco de ti más me fascinas, no tiene que ver con que seas la chica nueva- Hermione se perdió en sus ojos por un instante hasta que finalmente recordó el motivo por el cual esto no debería estar pasando.

-Lo lamento James- Hermione quitó la mano de su mejilla.-Pero esto no puede ser. Lily es mi amiga y yo simplemente… no te veo de esa forma- dudó al decir lo último y desvío la mirada para evitar ver la reacción de James.- Perdóname - y con eso salió corriendo de ahí.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a las afueras de Hogwarts y cuando se detuvo, un sinfín de emociones la invadieron por completo.

Hermione ya no estaba segura de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, el futuro era un completo enigma ahora y aunque sintió mucho miedo de que Harry no llegara a existir por los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo, también sintió una gran tristeza porque se percató que ella también empezaba a sentir cosas por James.

"Esto es un desastre" pensó Hermione. "Tengo que hacer algo".

Sabía lo primero que debía hacer: Tenía que lograr que James y Lily iniciaran una relación sin importar lo que ella sintiera, ya que eso era esencial para que Harry Potter pudiera existir en el futuro y aunque le doliera, tendría que alejarse lo más posible de James.

Hermione continuó ideando su plan de acción y quedo tan absorta en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta ya había oscurecido; aunque una parte de ella se rehusaba a hacerlo, caminó de vuelta al castillo. Decidió regresar directamente a la Sala Común sin cenar nada ya que no quería ver a James, aún no se sentía lista para enfrentarlo después de lo que había sucedido.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Hermione llegó temprano al Gran Comedor y finalmente vio a Snape sentado completamente solo en la mesa de Slytherin mientras leía un libro. Caminó hasta donde estaba él y aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- preguntó Snape de forma seca sin dejar de ver su libro.

-Snape creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que viste la otra noche en mis recuerdos- Snape lentamente bajó su libro y la vio sin expresar emoción alguna.

-¿Deberíamos? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-

-Snape de verdad esto es importante- insistió Hermione.-Lo que sabes es información muy delicada que podría alterar el curso de la historia-

-¿Acaso me crees estúpido? ¿Crees que no lo sé? Mejor deberías aprender a proteger tu mente apropiadamente- regresó su atención al libro pero Hermione no se dio por vencida:

-Entonces enséñame a hacerlo, no conozco a ningún otro mago que domine la Oclumancia como tú lo haces- Snape entonces cerró su libro con fuerza y lo dejó en la mesa antes de volver a verla.

-Mira Clearwater…Granger o como sea que te llames, no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir ni lo que tengas planeado hacer y no por el hecho de que sepas mi futuro significa que te deba algún tipo favor o que tengamos alguna clase de relación ¿entendido?-

-¿Entonces solo la dejaras morir?- los ojos de Snape se abrieron al escuchar aquello y cuando estaba por responder, un grupo de Slytherin se acercó y uno de ellos preguntó:

-¿Qué hace una gryffindor en nuestra mesa?-

-¿Acaso te perdiste?- le preguntó otro de ellos y Hermione solo los miró antes de irse a su mesa sin decir nada, sabía que Snape sería capaz de manejarlos.

Durante el desayuno Hermione se sentó lejos de los merodeadores y trató de evitarlos por el resto del día aunque no quisiera hacerlo. En la tarde se fue a la biblioteca para hacer sus deberes ya que eso la ayudaría a mantener su distancia con James y también con Snape, ya que deducía que a partir de la reacción que tuvo en la mañana que él la buscaría en su debido momento.

Mientras estaba por terminar una tarea de Herbología, Remus entró a la biblioteca y se sentó frente a ella.

-Hola Jean, sabía que te encontraría aquí- comentó mientras ponía sus cosas en la mesa.-Ahora ¿me explicarías lo que estas tramando?- Hermione dejo de escribir y le preguntó:

-¿De qué hablas?- Remus le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía "Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero" y comentó:

-Pensé que entre nosotros no había secretos Jean- Hermione suspiró derrotada antes de responder:

-De acuerdo, te lo diré- y le platicó todo lo que había ocurrido con James y su plan para alejarse de él. Al terminar, Remus le dijo:

-Sospechaba que James sentía algo por ti pero nunca nos dijo nada, sinceramente jamás imaginamos que él pudiera interesarse en alguien más que no fuera Lily - la miró directamente a los ojos antes de agregar.-Y si te soy honesto me agradas más tú para James que Lily- Hermione no ocultó su sorpresa al oír eso y se apresuró en decir:

-Pero eso es algo que no puede ser-

-¿Por qué no? Es evidente que tú también sientes algo por él- Hermione se puso nerviosa al escuchar aquello pero no negó la acusación.

-Remus lo que yo sienta no es importante-

-¿Tus sentimientos no son importantes?-

-En este caso no, Remus es indispensable que James y Lily terminen juntos- su tono sonaba desesperado.-Porque si no lo hacen…-se le quebró la voz.

-Tiene que ver con el futuro ¿no es así?- Hermione asintió.

-Sé que no te he dicho mucho sobre el futuro Remus, pero mi mejor amigo se llamaba Harry Potter- Remus entonces lo entendió.

-Y él es hijo de…-Hermione asintió.

-De James y Lily, y si ellos jamás llegan a estar juntos, Harry nunca nacerá- sintió tristeza al imaginar aquello.-Él era como un hermano para mí y a pesar de que ya he cambiado muchas cosas del pasado, esto es algo que no puedo modificar- se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Remus comentó:

-Eres una gran amiga Jean-

-¿Podrías ayudarme con esto Remus?-

-Por supuesto- Hermione sonrió levemente ante su respuesta y Remus se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de añadir:

-Aunque debo decirte que tú plan de alejarte de James es una pésima idea, solamente lograras más atención por parte de James-

-¿Entonces qué sugieres hacer? –

Y así Remus le sugirió un par de ideas que empezaron a llevar a cabo al día siguiente y las continuaron durante las siguientes dos semanas. Entre aquellas ideas estuvieron mandarles notas de admiración tanto a James como Lily, intentar que coincidieran en los mismos lugares , dejarlos a solas cuando lograban coincidir y en más de una ocasión hicieron que tanto a Lily como a James se les cayeran cosas mientras estaban juntos para que el otro le ayudara a recogerlas. Lamentablemente para Hermione el proceso fue doloroso de ver ya que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sus sentimientos por James continuaron creciendo y no pudo evitar sentir celos al verlos juntos. Pero a pesar de eso ella se mantuvo al margen para poder lograr su objetivo y que de esa forma Harry Potter: su mejor amigo, su confidente y hermano, pudiera nacer.

Al faltar diez días para Navidad, James y Hermione se encontraban sentados leyendo en los escalones a las afueras de Hogwarts mientras Sirius y Peter jugaban en la nieve y mientras Hermione revisaba por enésima vez la historia de Hogwarts, James le preguntó:

-Jean ¿Qué planes tienes para Navidad?- Hermione ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en eso por andar al pendiente de otras cosas.

-Aún no tengo ningún plan - le dijo con sinceridad cerrando su libro y James acomodó sus lentes de forma nerviosa antes de decir:

-Bueno en dado caso de que no tengas pensado ir a tu casa por la situación de tu familia. Eres bienvenida a pasar la Navidad conmigo y mi familia- Hermione estaba por responder cuando Sirius gritó los lejos:

-Nos encantaría tenerte en la casa para Navidad- de repente Peter le aventó una bola de nieve a Sirius en la cara y ambos continuaron lanzándose bolas de nieve.

Hermione recordó entonces que Sirius llevaba tiempo viviendo con los Potter.

-Te agradezco la invitación James, aún no estoy segura de lo que haré pero prometo tenerlo en cuenta- James sonrió ante su respuesta y Hermione no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

En eso Peter y Sirius les lanzaron bolas de nieve, tomándolos completamente desprevenidos. Rápidamente James colocó los libros en la escalera y mientras se levantaban de su lugar, fueron golpeados por otras bolas de nieve.

-Pero que lentos son- gritó Peter mientras él y Sirius se reían y chocaban los cinco, Hermione aprovechó ese instante para voltear a ver a James y él de inmediato entendió lo que quería hacer. James entonces corrió hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Hermione mientras les lanzaba bolas de nieve a sus amigos y ella aprovechó la distracción de los chicos para hacer una bolita de nieve; después aumentó su tamaño con la varita y la suspendió en el aire, poco después James gritó:

-¡Ahora Jean!- y lanzó la bola hacia Sirius y Peter. Ellos no alcanzaron a reaccionar y la bola los golpeó tirándolos al suelo.

James y Hermione comenzaron a reírse hasta que ellos se levantaron e inmediatamente continuaron con la guerra de bolas de nieve. En varias ocasiones Sirius y Peter intentaron hacer lo mismo que Hermione, pero ella y James les destruían las bolas de nieve con magia antes de que pudieran lanzarlas.

-Y decían que nosotros éramos los lentos- comentó James riéndose y en eso Sirius uso un hechizo contra James que Hermione desconocía para lanzar varias bolas de nieve a la vez. Al ver que su hechizo fue efectivo, Sirius festejó saltando en su lugar.

-¿Ves? Al fin lo perfeccioné Cornamenta- le dijo Sirius orgulloso antes de volver a repetir el hechizo contra James.

Hermione quedó tan fascinada observando aquel hechizo que olvidó por completo la existencia Peter hasta que este la golpeó con una bola de nieve. Hermione respiró profundamente tratando de mantener la calma y solamente lo apuntó con su varita repitiendo las palabras de Sirius. El hechizo le salió a la perfección y Peter fue impactado por un montón de bolas de nieve.

-Wow en verdad eres impresionante- dijo James observando el ataque mientras se acercaba a ella.-A Sirius le tomó hasta el día hoy perfeccionar su propio hechizo -Hermione se sonrojo ante el cumplido pero en eso vio a Sirius mandar otro ataque hacia James por lo que ella rápidamente lo empujo de ahí. El movimiento fue tan inesperado para los dos que perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo.

Hermione sintió su cara arder de pena y rápidamente se levantó. Ayudó a James a hacer lo mismo y mientras se quitaba la nieve de la ropa le dijo:

-Perdón- él también intentaba quitarse la nieve.

-No te preocupes Jean, me salvaste de Sirius- rieron nerviosamente y solamente se miraron sin decir nada. Por alguna razón Hermione sintió como si no pudiera apartar la mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos cafés y a él le pasó igual, no supieron cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que escucharon a Sirius preguntar:

-¿Están jugando a ver quién parpadea primero o se van a besar?- Hermione se alarmó al escuchar aquello.

-¿Qué? No, yo solo…-

-Tranquila Jean- le dijo Sirius palmeando su hombro-Solo estoy bromeando- se rió y Hermione entonces se relajó.

De repente vieron a Remus caminar hacia ellos y este les dijo:

-Así que hicieron guerra de nieve sin mí-

-No es nuestra culpa que no estuvieras aquí- respondió Sirius acercándose a él.

-Me mandó llamar Dumbledore para ya saben que asunto- explicó Remus y volteó a ver a Hermione.-Por cierto Jean, me dijo que quería hablar contigo un momento ¿sabes la contraseña para subir a su oficina?- Hermione solo asintió.

-Supongo que entonces los veré después chicos- y con eso se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Cuando llegó, Dumbledore ya la estaba esperado. Le explicó que el motivo por el cual le había mandado llamar era para comentarle que tenía en mente realizar una reunión con la Orden dos días después de Navidad para convivir y revisar los avances de la guerra mágica. Le comentó que él consideraba que ese era el momento idóneo para presentarla con el resto de los miembros e incluso sugirió la posibilidad de revelar su verdadera identidad.

-Como sabe gran parte de los movimientos de la Orden a partir de ahora se planearan en base a la información del futuro que me ha brindado y necesitare que todos los miembros sean capaces de confiar en usted en dado caso de que algún imprevisto se presente y se tenga que tomar alguna decisión drástica. Además si su servidor llegara a faltar, ellos tendrían la seguridad de que con usted mantendrán la ventaja contra el señor tenebroso- Hermione analizó la propuesta por un momento y al final decidió:

-De acuerdo, pero tengo una condición- Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio para que continuara.-Solo revelaré mi verdadera identidad con algunos miembros de la Orden-

-No me dirá el motivo ¿cierto?- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, creo que lo podemos arreglar- con su varita apareció una hoja y se la entregó a Hermione.-Esos son los nombres de los actuales miembros de la orden, solamente taché aquellas personas que no desea en la reunión-

Hermione revisó la lista y vio los nombres de los Longbottom, de Moody, de McGonagall pero se sorprendió cuando también vio los nombres de los Weasley, los merodeadores y de Lily Evans en ella.

-¿James Potter? ¿Sirius Black? Creí que ellos se habían unido hasta después de la graduación y también pensé que los Weasley no habían formado parte de la primera Orden- Dumbledore sonrió y dijo:

-Varias cosas no son como las pensaba señorita Granger. Además la mayoría de sus compañeros apenas acaban de unirse-

-Por eso estaba hablando con Lupin- concluyó.

-Es correcto - Hermione entonces tachó el nombre de Peter Pettigrew y continuó revisando la lista. El último nombre la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Severus Snape?-

-El señor Snape me busco hace un par de días interesado en unirse a la Orden, imagino que se enteró de él por medio de sus recuerdos, lo más sorprendente de todo fue que se ofreció a actuar como espía para nosotros con los mortífagos- Hermione se dio cuenta entonces que Snape estaba dispuesto a repetir su sacrificio por Lily y que en verdad la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. No le importaba poner su propia vida en riesgo.

Por ese mismo motivo, Hermione decidió dejar su nombre en la lista.


	8. Errores

**Gracias por sus comentarios: dinas'moon353, Florfleur y mESTEFANIAb.**

 **Tenemos nuevo capitulo, mucho DRAMA, espero lo disfruten.**

Cuando llegó el día en que los estudiantes regresarían a casa para pasar la Navidad con sus familias, Hermione optó por quedarse en Hogwarts para no complicar más la situación con James, pero mientras estaba en la biblioteca descansando un rato, llegó James con un regalo y se colocó a un lado de ella.

-James- se levantó Hermione sorprendida quedando frente a él.-¿No deberías estar preparando tus cosas para irte? El tren saldrá dentro de una hora- James se rió suavemente al escuchar eso.

-Ya tengo todo listo Jean, solamente veía a entregarte esto antes de irme- le dio una caja morada con un moño plateado. -Lo hubiera podido mandar por correo hasta Navidad pero quería dártelo en persona-

-Gracias James- observó el regalo antes de comenzar a abrirlo.

-Espero que te guste- susurró James nervioso esperando ver la reacción de Hermione.

Lo primero que vio dentro de la caja fue un libro titulado "Mil soles mágicos".

-Es un libro que acaba de sacar uno de mis autores favoritos y creí que tal vez te gustaría leerlo- le explicó.-Tengo la esperanza de que no lo hayas leído por ser una publicación nueva- en efecto Hermione había escuchado del libro antes pero sorprendentemente nunca lo había leído.

-Tienes razón, nunca lo he leído- respondió con una sonrisa y James suspiró aliviado de que así fuera.

-Por cierto hay otra cosa dentro de la caja-

-¿Otro regalo?- James asintió y después comentó:

-Bueno en realidad es solo una parte del regalo- pasó una mano por su cabello de forma ansiosa antes de añadir.-El regalo en si está en tu habitación porque no podía traerlo a la biblioteca- Hermione lo miró extrañada y revisó la caja para ver lo que contenía.

De la caja sacó un bonito collar para mascota con una placa plateada sin grabar.

-Últimamente me has platicado mucho de tu gato que perdiste antes de venir a Hogwarts y aunque no es algo que se pueda reemplazar, creí que tal vez te gustaría tener un nuevo gatito que te haga compañía. El nombre que decidas ponerle se grabara automáticamente en la placa- Hermione quedó tan impresionada con el regalo que simplemente se quedó sin palabras, realmente le había encantado. Al no encontrar voz para agradecerle, dejó el regalo en la mesa y solamente le dio un abrazo.

-Creo que sí te gustó el regalo- dijo en un tono bromista James mientras le devolvía el abrazo y Hermione solamente asintió. Disfrutaron del abrazo por un instante antes de soltarse y en eso escucharon un sonido provenir del techo. Al levantar su mirada se percataron que un muérdago estaba creciendo justo arriba de ellos.

"Esto no puede ser" pensó Hermione al verlo y aunque sabía que debía huir como lo había hecho con Cormac hace unos años, algo dentro de ella simplemente no le permitió moverse. Bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la de James quien la observaba fascinado y suavemente él acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su ojera haciendo que el corazón de Hermione se acelerara por completo. Se miraron a los ojos hasta que finalmente James se animó a preguntar:

-¿Puedo?- por primera vez en su vida Hermione pareció perder por completo la razón ya que sin siquiera analizar la situación, solamente asintió. La sonrisa que James le dio en respuesta fue simplemente deslumbrante y lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella hasta que Hermione pudo sentir su respiración en la mejilla.

-Eres tan hermosa Jean- susurró James antes de colocar sus labios sobre los de ella.

A pesar de ser solo un roce de labios, aquello ocasionó una explosión de sensaciones en ambos que nunca antes habían experimentado, sintieron todo su cuerpo arder de una forma increíble y los dos se perdieron en aquel beso olvidándose de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. James la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella acarició su cabello y justo cuando estaban por profundizar el beso, alguien los interrumpió:

-Señorita Clearwater, Señor Potter, diez puntos menos a cada uno -era McGonagall y eso hizo reaccionar a Hermione, ya que rápidamente se separó de James y miraron a la profesora.-Les recuerdo que la biblioteca no es lugar para estas muestras de afecto y como premio anual señor Potter, esperaba un mejor comportamiento de su parte este año-

-Lo lamento profesora, no volverá a ocurrir- prometió James bastante sonrojado.

-Eso espero señor Potter, ahora creo que debería ir por sus pertenencias si no quiere que lo deje el tren como lo hizo el año pasado- pasó su mirada por ambos nuevamente antes de añadir.-Si me disculpan iré a revisar a los de primer año pero espero que se comporten- Hermione solo asintió y McGonagall salió de la biblioteca.

James y Hermione se quedaron estáticos en su lugar aún impactados por lo sucedido hasta que Hermione dijo:

-McGonagall tiene razón, deberías irte- James asintió antes de tomar la mano de Hermione y ella lo miró.

-Que tengas feliz Navidad Jean, nos vemos en unos días- tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro que no intentó disimular.

-Igualmente James- la sonrisa de Hermione fue tan forzada en esta ocasión que le causo bastante intriga a James y su gran sonrisa se desvaneció. Sin decir nada, solamente acarició la mano de Hermione antes de soltarla y salir de la biblioteca.

Fue entonces que Hermione realmente cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Nuevamente tuvo sentimientos encontrados por todo lo que había ocurrido, se sintió el ser más egoísta en la Tierra por dejar que James la besara y haberlo disfrutado. Al sentir que sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, rápidamente tomó sus cosas de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al entrar, lo primero que vio sobre su cama fue una jaula con un gatito blanco. Hermione se apresuró en abrirla y sacó al pequeño gatito que estaba ahí, el cual era tan blanco como la nieve y tenía ojos azul claro.

-Hola pequeño- dijo mientras lo ponía en su regazo para acariciarlo. Era realmente un gatito precioso.- Eres el regalo más bonito que me han dado hasta hoy- lo acarició detrás de su oreja y el gatito ronroneó.

Por un momento recordó a Crookshanks y a sus amigos y nuevamente la culpabilidad la invadió.

De todos los chicos que había conocido, tenía que ser precisamente James Potter quien llamara su atención, él era un chico inteligente, divertido, que realmente la entendía y le hacía sonreír. Aquel beso que compartieron había sido completamente espectacular, ni siquiera con Ron se había sentido así nunca pero sabía que ese beso no debió existir.

Generalmente ella era muy buena sobreponiendo la razón sobre sus sentimientos por lo que no lograba entender porque ahora le resultaba tan difícil de hacerlo. Se quedó con su nuevo gatito hasta que anocheció y tardo un poco en poder conciliar el sueño. Hizo lo posible por dormir ya que quería despejar su mente de todo aquello que la agobiaba.

 _Cuando finalmente se durmió, soñó que estaba en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Traía puesto el vestido rojo que había usado y caminó por el lugar viendo como todos se divertían, observó varios rostros que no veía en años._

 _Cuando pasó por la pista de baile, escuchó el gritó aterrado de Ginny y todos voltearon a verla. Ella se encontraba en el centro de la pista junto con Harry pero notó que este lucia algo traslucido, en cuanto Harry vio a Hermione, le gritó:_

 _-¡Tú! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- la apuntó con el dedo y todos voltearon a verla.-Por tu culpa jamás voy a existir- poco a poco Harry se fue disipando cada vez más y añadió.-Pensé que eras mi amiga, pero lo único que te interesa ahora es estar con mi padre- Hermione negó con la cabeza._

 _-No Harry eso no es…-_

 _-Claro que es cierto- la interrumpió mientras sus piernas desaparecían.-Pero será algo que quedara eternamente en tu conciencia Hermione, espero que estés feliz- y dicho eso, desapareció completamente._

 _-¡No, Harry!- gritó mientras todos continuaban viéndola. En eso Ginny le dijo mientras lloraba:_

 _-Es tu culpa, es tu culpa…- poco a poco todos comenzaron a decir lo mismo y en eso…._

-¡NO, HARRY!- despertó gritando y llorando.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó a si misma mientras intentaba calmarse y olvidar el horrible sueño que había tenido. "No debo acercarme nunca más a James" concluyó al recordar lo que pasaría de no hacerlo y a su vez aceptando que no tenía la voluntad suficiente para controlarse mientras estaba junto a él. Ahora ya no le importaba lo que Remus le había dicho, tenía que alejarse de él.

Después de aquella noche, pasaron más días y al llegar Navidad, Hermione compró algunos bocadillos con el dinero que Dumbledore le había dado para dárselos a Hagrid como regalo de Navidad. Debido a que sabía que para el Hagrid de esa época ella era una completa desconocida, pensó en solo dejárselos y regresar al castillo. Pero para su sorpresa, Hagrid la invitó a quedarse a cenar y nuevamente comenzaron a conocerse, sorprendentemente el Hagrid de los setenta no era nada diferente al que ella conoció en su época y Hermione se alegró de no pasar su Navidad sola como ella había imaginado que lo haría.

Dos días después llegó la fecha programada para la junta de la Orden por lo que Hermione apareció con Dumbledore en la casa de los Longbottom. Al entrar, los primeros en recibirlos fueron Alice y Frank, los cuales Hermione se sorprendió de ver sanos y totalmente cuerdos; ambos eran personas muy amables. Posteriormente le presentaron a otros miembros de la Orden y nuevamente conoció a los Weasley. Hermione tuvo que contener sus ganas de llorar al ver a Arthur y Molly vivos y jóvenes, realmente los había extrañado ya que habían sido como unos segundos padres para ella. Molly le presentó al pequeño Percy de un año que traía en brazos, lo cual resultó ser una experiencia muy extraña para Hermione y fue entonces que ni siquiera quiso imaginar lo que sería conocer a Ron como bebé.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Lily y los Merodeadores sin Peter y Hermione hizo hasta lo imposible por ignorar a James.

Cuando finalmente todos estuvieron reunidos en la sala, Dumbledore habló:

-Bienvenidos sean todos amigos míos. El día de hoy los hemos reunido aquí con la finalidad de darles información que será esencial para la derrota del Señor Tenebroso, imagino que muchos se estarán preguntando porque no todos los miembros están aquí hoy y prometo que será algo que les explicaremos en un momento más-

-Justo después de la cena- interrumpió Alice haciendo reír a todos y Dumbledore asintió.

-Así es mi estimada Alice-

\- Bien, si me disculpan entonces iré a la cocina a revisar cómo va todo- en eso Molly comentó.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso querida- le entregó el bebé a Arthur y juntas se fueron a la cocina.

Justo en ese momento hubo un ruido en la chimenea de la sala y a los pocos segundos apareció Snape en ella. El primero en reaccionar al verlo fue Sirius:

-¿Qué demonios hace Quejicus aquí?- intentó acercarse a él pero James se lo impidió.

-No es que sea de tu incumbencia Black, pero ahora soy miembro de la Orden- respondió Snape saliendo de la chimenea.

-¿Tú? ¿Miembro de la Orden? Tú no eres más que un asqueroso mortífago- finalmente logró zafarse del agarre de James y se acercó a él con varita en mano. En ese momento, Lily corrió para interponerse entre él y Snape sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

-Señor Black bajé esa varita- le indicó Dumbledore con tranquilidad y añadió.-Lo que dijo el señor Snape es cierto, él es parte de la Orden ahora- Sirius sin más remedio bajó su varita y dijo:

-Yo nunca confiare en esta serpiente escurridiza. No puedo creer que dejaran a Peter fuera de la reunión e invitaran a este- Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder nada en contra de Peter y Sirius salió de la habitación molesto seguido por James y Remus.

Snape parecía más interesado en la reacción de Lily que en la de Sirius y Hermione notó entonces que Snape abrió levemente la boca como para intentar saludar a Lily pero al final no decía nada. Lily por su parte parecía estar en shock por la noticia y después de un momento salió de la sala sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Dumbledore entonces presentó a Snape con el resto de la Orden y mientras Hermione se levantaba del sillón para ir a buscar a Lily, Arthur quién estaba sentado a su lado le dijo:

-Lamento molestarla señorita Jean, pero quisiera pedirle un favor- mientras hablaba intentaba calmar a Percy ya que estaba muy inquieto.

-Por supuesto señor Weasley-

-¿Podrías traerme mi varita? La deje en el segundo piso en el cuarto de visitas.-quitó la manita de Percy de su nariz y añadió.- Es la segunda habitación subiendo las escaleras- era obvio que Arthur necesitaba la varita para poder tranquilizar un poco al bebé por lo que Hermione respondió:

-Por supuesto, en un momento se lo traigo- y subió al segundo piso.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar a la habitación, sintió una mano tomar su brazo y al sentir cosquillas en su cuerpo supo exactamente de quien se trataba.

-James- volteó a verlo.-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¿Por qué me estas ignorando Jean?-preguntó de forma seca viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-No sé de qué me hablas- se soltó de su agarre.

-Tú sabes bien de lo que hablo- la contradijo.-¿Fue por lo que paso antes de irme, no es así?- Hermione lo miró con seriedad antes de decir:

-Sí James, eso nunca debió pasar- pudo ver tristeza en los ojos de James pero también vio determinación en ellos.- Ya te había dicho que yo no siento nada por ti-

-No te creo- contestó James con convicción antes de añadir.-La manera como reaccionaste a ese beso me dice todo lo contrario-

-Solamente me deje llevar por el momento-

-¿Ah sí?- colocó su mano en el cuello de Hermione haciéndola estremecer y su otra mano la puso en su cintura para acercarla más a él. El corazón de ella comenzó a latir como loco y nuevamente sintió que su razón se iba por la ventana.-¿Así que solamente te estas dejando llevar?- Hermione solo asintió.-Eso significa que no sientes absolutamente nada cuando hago esto- acarició su cuello haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos en el proceso.-O esto- acarició su mejilla haciéndola suspirar.-O esto- susurró suavemente en su oído y para entonces Hermione estaba tan roja como un tomate.- De acuerdo Jean, si no sientes nada por mí, entonces te dejaré en paz- pasó sus labios cerca de los de Hermione pero cuando estaba por separarse de ella, Hermione no lo dejo moverse y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso.

De inmediato ambos sintieron explosiones a su alrededor y James no tardó en profundizar el beso. Hermione sintió su cuerpo arder por completo y perdió la noción de todo, no supo en que momento James la pego a la pared pero tampoco le importó mucho. Nunca antes había experimentado un beso tan intenso como ese.

Ambos estaban tan sumergidos en el momento, que por poco Hermione no escuchó un ruido de sorpresa proveniente de las escaleras. Inmediatamente se separó de James y en las escaleras vio a:

-Lily- ella realmente lucía impactada por lo que estaba viendo y bajo las escaleras al escuchar a Hermione.

Hermione corrió tras ella y la alcanzó en el pasillo que daba hacia el patio.

-Lily espera, déjame explicártelo-

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Que tú eres el motivo por el que James dejo de tener interés en mí? No te preocupes, yo misma lo acabo de ver- en eso Lily desvió su mirada hacia alguien que estaba atrás de Hermione y añadió.-Es a ella a quien quieres ¿Verdad?-

\- Así es Lily- respondió James con seguridad y Lily asintió antes de salir al patio. Hermione estaba por seguirla pero en eso sintió un fuerte empujón y James la tomó del brazo para que no se cayera. Justo en ese momento vio a Snape pasar a su lado y este rápidamente salió al patio en búsqueda de Lily.

Hermione entonces volteó a ver James y le dijo:

-Esto no debió ocurrir James, lo nuestro es un error- él se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué es un error Jean? No lo entiendo, yo te quiero y tú me quieres. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene de estar conmigo?-

-Harry- respondió en un susurro.

-¿Harry? ¿Quién es Harry? ¿Algún novio del que no nos hayas platicado?- Hermione negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Harry es solamente un amigo- James lucía más confundido que antes.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver él con nosotros Jean?-

-Todo James, él tiene todo que ver-

-¿Por qué?- James seguía sin entender nada.

-Porque su nombre es Harry James Potter y él es tu hijo-

 **Al fin sabe James la verdad, quería comentarles que si alguien tiene una sugerencia para el nombre del nuevo gato de Hermione me lo hagan saber, sinceramente no tengo idea de como llamarlo.**


	9. Realidades

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO, :D Siempre me alegran el día con sus comentarios.**

 **RoseAllyWhitPotter17, Florfleur, Cecilia695, dinas'moon353, glashgood, Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho, mESTEFANIAb.**

 **Y continuamos….**

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?- James simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y Hermione tomó un bocado de aire antes de explicar:

-James, no he sido del todo honesta contigo- lo miró directamente a los ojos.-Como sabes mi verdadero nombre no es Jean Clearwater y aunque es cierto que cambié mi nombre para proteger a mi familia, la verdad es que ellos ni siquiera saben que existo ahora.-

-No entiendo, creí que ellos estaban luchando en la guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso-

-James, todo lo que te he platicado sobre la guerra es cierto, pero no es sobre la que está ocurriendo ahora, sino de la que yo viví en 1999-

-¿1999? ¿Estás intentando decirme que vienes del futuro?- preguntó con bastante incredulidad y Hermione asintió.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Hermione Jean Granger y nací en 1979. Soy hija de muggles y luché durante años contra Voldemort a lado de mis amigos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, tu hijo- hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de James quien solamente se mantuvo callado mientras intentaba procesar la información que le estaba dando y después de un momento, Hermione añadió.-Legué aquí mediante un giratiempo muy poderoso después de perder la guerra contra Voldermort con la intención de cambiar las cosas, pero sinceramente no pensé que el giratiempo me enviaría tantos años atrás en el pasado- James estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos y veía a Hermione como si pudiese atravesarla con la mirada. Pasaron algunos segundos más y al ver que James seguía sin decir absolutamente nada, Hermione le preguntó preocupada:

-¿Estás bien James?- nuevamente no respondió nada.-James- en el momento en el que Hermione tocó su brazo, finalmente pareció reaccionar.

-Jean… Hermione yo…. necesito un momento a solas para pensar en lo que me acabas de decir- parecía estar bastante consternado y sin esperar respuesta por parte de Hermione, se dirigió a las escaleras. En eso Remus y Sirius pasaron caminando a su lado y al ver a James así, Sirius abrió su boca para decir algo pero James lo silenció diciendo:

-Ahora no Canuto- y subió las escaleras. Remus inmediatamente volteó a ver a Hermione preguntándole con la mirada lo que había ocurrido, a lo que ella respondió:

-Ya sabe la verdad- Remus asintió comprendiendo finalmente la situación.

-¿Verdad? ¿Cuál verdad?- preguntó Sirius realmente intrigado y cuando Hermione estaba por responder, Alicie los interrumpió diciendo:

-Muchachos, la cena ya está servida- Hermione volteó a ver a Sirius y le dijo:

-Dentro de poco lo entenderás Sirius- y sin explicar más, se fue a la habitación para conseguir la varita de Arthur mientras los chicos se fueron al comedor.

La cena fue un momento realmente incómodo para ella por todo lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera se atrevió a ver a Lily en todo ese tiempo. James por su parte ni siquiera bajó a cenar y solamente apareció cuando llegó la hora de la junta.

-Es tiempo de explicarles el motivo de esta reunión- comentó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie.-Como saben acaba de integrarse a la Orden la señorita Clearwater quien está aquí presente pero a diferencia de todos nosotros, hay algo muy pelicular sobre esta chica que nos acaba de dar una ventaja impresionante en la guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso- todos lucieron bastante interesados al escuchar aquello y Dumbledore continuó-Pero antes de iniciar y platicar sobre dicha ventaja, me gustaría comentar que las personas que estamos aquí reunidas fuimos elegidas por la señorita Clearwater, por lo cual que les pido que no traicionemos la confianza que ella está a punto de depositar en nosotros ni siquiera comentándolo con los miembros de la Orden que no están presentes hoy- Dumbledore miró a Hermione y asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que era su momento de hablar:

-Muchas Gracias Profesor- se levantó de su lugar.-Tal como dice Dumbledore, es importante que lo que estoy a punto de decirles no lo comenten ni siquiera con los miembros de la Orden que hoy no están aquí, por algo solamente los elegí a ustedes y aunque puede que al principio no crean en nada de lo que les digo, estoy completamente dispuesta a contestar todas las dudas e inquietudes que puedan tener- aclaró su garganta de forma nerviosa antes de añadir.-Creo que debería empezar diciendo que Jean Clearwater no es mi verdadero nombre, mi verdadero nombre es Hermione Granger y nací en 1979- y así Hermione comenzó a platicar toda su historia de nuevo, tratando de mantener al margen aquellos detalles que no quería mencionar. Las reacciones de todos fueron completamente distintas, ya que mientras algunos parecieron creerle inmediatamente, otros lucían bastante desconfiados de su relato por lo que Dumbledore tuvo que intervenir en varias ocasiones para confirmar lo que Hermione estaba diciendo.

-Pues eso explica mucho- comentó Hagrid asombrado cuando termino su relato.

-Si lo que dices es cierto- comentó Frank.-¿Por qué no quieres decirnos el nombre del elegido y el de tu otro amigo?-

-Porque no quiero que definamos sus vidas mucho antes de que ellos nazcan, ellos tienen derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones- explicó.-Además creo que su futuro será completamente diferente ahora que yo estoy aquí-

-Yo te creo linda- interrumpió Alice intentando controlar sus ganas de llorar.-Pero entonces en el futuro Frank y yo…-su voz se entrecorto y Frank la abrazó.

-Lo lamento mucho Alice-

-No es tu culpa linda- dijo Alice limpiándose las lágrimas que habían alcanzado a salir y Frank intentó tranquilizarla diciendo:

-No te preocupes amor, haremos lo posible para evitar que eso ocurra-

McGonagall fue entonces quien hablo:

-Personalmente yo sí considero importante saber la identidad del elegido o al menos el de sus padres para así poder estar alertas y evitar otra catástrofe como en el caso de los Longbottom-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Minerva, señorita Granger- intervino Dumbledore.-Es importante que estemos prevenidos en caso de que no logremos derrotar a Voldemort antes de que la profecía aparezca-

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con ellos querida- dijo Molly y Arthur también asintió. Hermione entonces analizó aquello por un momento y observo a James y a Lily antes de decir:

-De acuerdo- tomo un bocado de aire antes de añadir.-Los padres del elegido son- suspiró tomando fuerza para decir.- James Potter y Lily Evans- la reacción de sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el lugar y tanto Lily como James quedaron impactados con la noticia. Hermione entonces escuchó a Sirius decirle a James:

-Nosotros no permitiremos que nada te ocurra amigo- palmeó su espada pero James no respondió nada. Al poco tiempo Lily se puso de pie y dijo:

-Si me disculpan un momento- y salió de la habitación. Snape no tardo ni dos segundos en ir tras ella.

-Imagino que el traidor de los Potter es alguno de los miembros que no vinieron el día hoy ¿no es así? Es por eso que nos pidieron tener completa confidencialidad—intuyó Moody después de un momento.

-Las personas que incluí en esta reunión son las que ya tienen mi absoluta confianza- respondió Hermione evadiendo la pregunta, pero al ver la expresión de Remus supo que él había deducido la verdad.

Hermione continuó respondiendo un par de preguntas más sobre el futuro y al terminar, Dumbledore sugirió hacer una segunda reunión para trazar el plan de acción. Cuando la reunión finalmente terminó, los primeros en irse fueron los Weasley y Molly al despedirse de Hermione dijo:

-Gusto en conocerte otra vez querida- la abrazó.- Me alegra mucho saber que mis futuros hijos estuvieran al tanto de ti- "¿Pero cómo lo supo?" se preguntó Hermione ya que jamás mencionó ninguno de los nombres de los Weasley durante su relato. Molly al ver su expresión añadió.-Una madre siempre sabe y pude detectar con facilidad los indudables rasgos Weasley en tu historia- palmeó suavemente su brazo.-Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo querida- le sonrió. Después de despedirse de Arthur, ambos se fueron por la chimenea. Algunos minutos después los demás también se retiraron y solo quedaron los merodeadores y Hermione en la sala. Al ver que James seguía sin decir nada, Hermione se acercó preocupada y se sentó a su lado.

-¿James?- tocó su brazo y él la miró a los ojos sin decir nada.-Lamento que tuvieras que enterarte así de tu futuro pero prometo que haré lo que sea para que eso no suceda- esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar ya que su mirada se alarmó y colocó su mano suavemente en el cuello de Hermione.

-No Je..Hermione, no quiero que hagas algo que te ponga en riesgo-

-Créeme, he estado en riesgo mucho más veces de las que imaginas-

-Ahora lo sé, pero no por eso significa que me agrade la idea, no quiero que te arriesgues ni siquiera para salvarme a mí, no podría soportarlo- Hermione lo miró a los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras antes de decir:

-Haré lo que sea necesario James, pero ¿Ahora entiendes porque no podemos estar juntos?- James asintió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de soltarla.

-¿Es por eso que me llamaste Harry cuando me conociste, no es así?-

-Sí, la verdad es que por un momento creí que eras él- James sonrió levemente.

En eso Lily regresó a la habitación junto con Snape y dijo con seriedad:

-James, me parece que deberíamos hablar- James suspiró con pesadez.

-Creo que tienes razón- miró a Hermione.-Ahora vuelvo- y se levantó de su lugar para seguirla fuera de la habitación.

-¿Sigues aquí?- Sirius le preguntó a Snape en un tono agresivo pero este no contestó y solamente se recargó con los brazos cruzados en la pared cercana a la chimenea, parecía estar realmente pensativo. Al ver que Snape no reaccionaba a la provocación, regresó su atención a Hermione y preguntó:

\- Oye Jean y ¿Por qué no me mencionaste en el relato?-

-Sí lo hice- dijo con sinceridad.-Solamente que no dije tu nombre-

-¿Y podrías darme una pista de quién soy?-

-No creo que sea conveniente Sirius- eso pareció preocuparlo un poco y preguntó:

-¿Tan malo es?- Hermione solamente lo miró sin decir nada a lo que Sirius interpretó como un sí.-¿Podrías decírmelo de todos modos? No importa-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo Canuto?- preguntó Remus quien estaba sentado en un sillón individual.

-¿Acaso a ti no te da curiosidad saber lo que te pasara en el futuro?- Remus se levantó de su lugar y colocó las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón antes de responder.

-La verdad es que sí pero creo que a veces es mejor que nuestro futuro sea un misterio hasta por salud mental-

-Al diablo la salud mental, yo sí quiero saberlo-

-Sirius- interrumpió Hermione.-Creo que Remus tiene razón, a veces es mejor no saber las cosas, sino ve lo que sucedió con James y Lily-

-Al menos ellos ya saben la verdad y podrán evitarlo. Yo quiero saber mi verdad y sabes que te insistiré hasta que me des una respuesta clara- Hermione volteó a ver a Remus quien suspiró con fastidió.

-Díselo Jean- sabía que Sirius no dejaría el tema en paz hasta no obtener la respuesta que quería.

-Bien- miró a Sirius detenidamente antes de continuar.-¿Recuerdas que mencione al padrino del elegido?-

-¿El que estuvo en Azkaban por años y murió a manos de Bellatrix?- Hermione asintió e inmediatamente Sirius lo entendió. Su cara se puso completamente pálida y observó la pared con detenimiento por un momento antes de decir:

-Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco- se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta. Snape sonrió maliciosamente de forma casi imperceptible.

Remus al ver la expresión de Hermione le dijo:

-No te culpes Jean, tú se lo advertiste-ella asintió. –De verdad, no te martirices por eso. Haz hecho lo posible para mejorar el futuro que nos aguarda-

-Tienes razón- pero aun así no lograba sentirse mejor, al ver que no había más por decir, Remus comentó:

-Será mejor que vaya a ver a donde fue Sirius- Hermione asintió y Remus fue en su búsqueda.

Snape y Hermione se quedaron en silencio y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresaran Lily y James a la sala. Inmediatamente Snape se separó de la pared y Hermione se puso de pie.

-Jean- Lily fue quien habló primero.-James y yo hablamos sobre lo que nos platicaste del futuro y hemos llegado a una decisión- Hermione no dijo nada esperando a que continuara.-Decidimos que lo mejor sería darnos una oportunidad para ver lo que sucede-

-Pero si tú no estás de acuerdo, no lo haré Jean- añadió James con un brillo de esperanza en su mirada pero Hermione respondió.

-Claro que estoy de acuerdo James- intentó ocultar su tristeza.-Así es como las cosas deben ser-

-¡No!- gritó Snape asustando a los demás en la sala.-Las cosas no tienen por qué ser así-

-Snape, tú mejor que nadie sabes que es cierto- intentó razonar Hermione.

-No, lo único que a ti te importa es recuperar a tu amigo bueno para nada Potter-

-Ni siquiera te atrevas Quejicus- lo amenazó James pero Snape continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.-Eres una insufrible sabelotodo egoísta y no permitiré que la pongas en riesgo solamente para tu propio beneficio-

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla así?- se acercó James colocándose frente a Hermione con varita en mano y Snape añadió.-Y tú Potter ¿cómo te atreves a arriesgar a Lily de esa forma?-

-Suficiente Severus- intervino Lily elevando su voz y Snape regresó su atención a ella.-Ellos no me están obligando a nada, yo misma tomé la decisión-

-Pero…-

-No Severus, si te di una oportunidad fue para que me demostraras que has cambiado, no para que insultes a mis amigos y agradezco mucho que quieras protegerme, pero vas a tener que respetar mi decisión- caminó hasta quedar frente a él y en un tono mucho más calmado le preguntó.-¿Crees poder hacerlo?- Snape pareció pensarlo por un instante y respondió en un tono poco convencido.

-Solamente porque tú me lo pides-

-Gracias- Snape entonces vio a James y Hermione con despreció por última vez antes de desaparecer.

-Severus espera…-dijo Lily pero para entonces Snape ya se había ido.


	10. Visita a la cabaña

**Gracias por sus comentarios de felicitación y quejas :P espero que estén disfrutando del fic. Hoy son de esos momentos históricos porque logré publicar dos capítulos en una semana. Espero que este capítulo no haya salido mal por lo mismo.**

 **Les mando un especial saludo a dinas'moon, Luna White 29, Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho, RoseAllyWhitPotter17 por su constante apoyo.**

 **Y continuamos.**

-Déjame ver si lo entendí- comentó Sirius mientras hablaba con Hermione en la biblioteca.-¿Necesito acercarme a mi hermano para que empiece a confiar en mí?-

-Así es, dentro de poco él será quien intentará destruir el guardapelo de Slytherin, por lo que sospecho que en algún punto cercano él comenzara a tener sus dudas acerca de Voldemort- explicó Hermione asegurándose que nadie los estuviera escuchando.-Y si él para entonces se siente cercano a ti, estoy segura que no dudara en pedirte apoyo-

-¿Así que debo hablarle solo por pura conveniencia? Eso es algo muy Slytherin ¿no crees? ¿Por qué no mejor le piden a Quejicus que haga el trabajo? Al fin y al cabo ambos serán un par de amiguitos mortífagos-

-Porque Snape ya está a cargo de investigar la localización actual de la Copa y sí tuviera que hacer ambas cosas, los mortífagos podrían empezar a sospechar de él-

-De acuerdo, lo haré- se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó sus brazos.-Pero te advierto que no será algo fácil de lograr, recuerda que soy el exiliado de la familia y mi hermano no es más que el borrego de mis padres-

-Pero no lo será por mucho tiempo Sirius-

-Al menos eso es algo que me motiva, yo creí que él era un caso perdido- Hermione estaba por decir algo más pero en eso vio a Remus y a Peter caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Domingo y en la biblioteca? Me sorprendes Canuto- le dijo Peter a Sirius palmeando su espalda y Remus hizo una leve mueca de disgusto, ya que desde que había logrado deducir que Peter había sido el traidor de los Potter, ahora simplemente no lo soportaba.

-Solamente estaba haciendo negocios con mi estimada Clearwater aquí ¿No es así?-

-Pero ya terminamos- se apresuró en decir Hermione e intentó cambiar el tema para que Peter no hiciera más preguntas al respecto.-¿Y James?-

-Salió con Lily a Hogsmade por el día de San Valentín- Hermione trató de no mostrarse triste al escuchar eso.-Nosotros iremos a las tres escobas por si quieres acompañarnos-

-Sí Jean, será divertido- añadió Sirius.

Hermione decidió tomarles la palabra y después de unos minutos más los cuatro se fueron a Hogsmeade. Peter y Sirius entraron rápidamente a las Tres Escobas pero cuando Hermione estaba por entrar al establecimiento, vio a lo lejos a Lily y a James caminar por la calle. No iban tomados de la mano ni nada y solamente iban platicando, pero aun así a Hermione le dolió verlos juntos. Remus al darse cuenta de lo que observaba, comentó:

-James solamente lo está intentando por ti ¿sabes? Si por él fuera estaría contigo justo ahora-

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione en voz muy baja. Sabía que Remus tenía razón pero las cosas no podían ser así. Remus al escuchar su respuesta suspiró antes de añadir:

-Aunque entiendo tus motivos Jean, creo que estas cometiendo un grave error- Hermione solamente negó con la cabeza y entró al lugar sin decir más.

Una vez que se sentaron con Sirius y Peter, intentaron disfrutar el resto de la tarde mediante bebida, platica y bromas. Hermione por su parte logró despejar un poco su mente y dejó de pensar en James por un rato.

-Y entonces le puse una cola a Finnigan en Transformaciones-estaba contando Sirius mientras se reía.-McGonagall estaba totalmente furiosa y ahora estaremos los dos en detención por lo que resta del año, pero valió la pena-

\- ¿McGonagall lo castigó también a él aunque no tuviera la culpa?- Peter y Sirius se rieron ante la pregunta de Hermione y Remus respondió:

-Digamos que Sirius tiene un talento especial para eso-

-Lo bueno es que falta poco para que termine el año - comentó Peter antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida y añadió -A ese Finnigan siempre le pasa de todo. Ni siquiera con las mujeres le va bien-

-Como si tú fueras un caso diferente Colagusano- se burló Sirius.

-Al menos a mí no me han rechazado frente a toda la escuela- en ese momento Sirius, Remus y Peter se carcajearon al recordar algo y Hermione los observó intrigada. Cuando Peter se tranquilizó un poco añadió –Además Lunático está en las mismas que yo-

-Creo que a excepción de James todos estamos en las mismas- corrigió Sirius.-Supongo que por algo estamos aquí ahogando nuestras penas el día de San Valentín- todos se rieron ante el comentario y Sirius levantó su cerveza antes de decir.-Por la soltería-

-Por la soltería- todos levantaron sus vasos y los chocaron.

Después de darle el último trago a su bebida, Hermione se percató que Walden Macnair (un conocido mortífago) entró al lugar y caminó para sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar donde un hombre calvo de edad media lo estaba esperando. El hombre de forma nerviosa sacó de su maleta una pequeña caja dorada que le entregó a Walden quien inmediatamente lo guardó dentro de su túnica. Empezaron a platicar por un momento pero en eso Hermione escuchó a Sirius preguntar:

-¿Todo bien Jean?- Hermione regresó su atención a los chicos y dijo:

-Sí, todo bien-

-¿Vas a querer otra cerveza?-

-No gracias, ya con esta es suficiente- Sirius asintió y pidió otra ronda para él y sus amigos.

Mientras los chicos seguían bebiendo y hablando de Quidditch, Hermione notó que Walden se puso de pie y salió del lugar, por lo que ella dijo:

-Chicos tengo que irme, acabo de recordar que debo ir a comprar unas cosas antes de que cierren las tiendas- Remus la miró extrañado.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No Remus, estaré bien. Quédate y sigan disfrutando la tarde- se puso de pie.- Nos vemos más tarde en Hogwarts- y salió del lugar sin esperar respuesta.

Hermione salió tan apurada del lugar que chocó contra alguien y se apresuró en decir:

-Disculpa- al ver a la persona se percató que se trataba de: -James- este le sonrió pero Hermione rápidamente buscó a Walden con la mirada y al verlo caminar por la calle, comenzó a seguirlo.

-¿Jean a dónde vas?- le preguntó James mientras la alcanzaba y Hermione hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, con su mirada indicó en dirección hacia donde iba Walden y James pareció entender el mensaje.

Ambos siguieron a Walden de forma muy silenciosa hasta que lo vieron entrar a uno de los establecimientos. Hermione entonces le entregó su bolsa a James para poder abrirla y buscó la capa de invisibilidad. En cuanto la sacó James dijo:

-¿Esa es mi…-

-Es la que le heredaste a Harry- se colocó la capa encima de ella y caminó al establecimiento antes de que James pudiera reaccionar. Solamente lo escuchó susurrar:

-Jean, no, espera- pero para entonces ella ya estaba entrando al lugar.

Se movió silenciosamente por la habitación, la cual estaba llena de estantes con cosas viejas y no tardó mucho en ver a Walden hablando con Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Idiota, ni siquiera eres capaz de cerrar bien una puerta- dijo molesta Bellatrix cerrando la puerta ella misma mágicamente.-¿Sabes el riesgo en el que pones a nuestro señor con esas estupideces?- lo amenazó y miró la puerta con sospecha antes de añadir.- A menos que alguien te estuviera siguiendo-

-Te aseguró que ese no fue el caso- Walden realmente parecía intimidado de Bellatrix.-¿Se encuentra él aquí?-

-Por supuesto que estoy aquí Walden, tal como lo habíamos acordado- Hermione se tensó al escuchar eso y se quedó totalmente quieta en su lugar. En eso vio aparecer al mismísimo Voldemort cerca de Bellatrix con una capa negra y cuando se quitó el gorro, Hermione notó que sus ojos aún no eran rojos y no lucía tan pálido como ella recordaba.

-Mi señor- Walden hizo una reverencia y sacó de su túnica la caja dorada.-Aquí traigo el encargo que me pidió- se lo entregó a Voldemort y este cerró sus ojos mientras pasaba su mano por la caja para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

-Excelente- regresó su atención a Walden.-¿Y el creador de la caja?-

-Continúa bajo el maleficio Imperius mi señor- Voldemort asintió

-Deshazte de él ahora mismo, ya no nos será de ninguna utilidad-

-Como usted ordene mi Señor- Walden hizo otra reverencia antes de salir del lugar. Voldemort volteó a ver a Bellatrix y le dijo:

-Bellatrix, encárgate de que Walden haga exactamente lo que le pedí- Bellatrix parecía extasiada por el encargo ya que soltó una risita y dijo:

-Por supuesto mi señor- se acercó un poco más a él con algo de temor antes de añadir.-Si usted así lo desea de igual forma puedo buscarle un escondite a su pequeño cofre de oro-

-Eso no será necesario Bellatrix, yo me encargaré de eso.- observó la caja con fascinación y añadió.-Al fin regresaras a donde perteneces pequeño - continuó viendo el cofre y después de un momento regresó su atención a Bellatrix. Al verla ahí parada sin hacer ni decir nada, comentó de forma agresiva:

-Creí haberte dado una indicación- Bellatrix se alejó de él un poco asustada y dijo:

-Sí, lo lamento amo, lo lamento- y desapareció al instante. Voldemort volvió a observar la caja y añadió:

-Mientras tanto tú y yo daremos un paseo a donde nacieron nuestros ancestros- y con eso también desapareció.

Cuando Hermione se aseguró que nadie más regresaría, salió del lugar y se apresuró a llegar con James para contarle lo que había pasado. Ella estaba segura que aquel cofre contenía el anillo de Marvolo.

-Donde nacieron nuestros ancestros- analizó Hermione.-Es obvio, no puede ser otro lugar más que la cabaña de los Gaunt, ahí es donde Dumbledore dijo que había encontrado el anillo-

-¿Te refieres al Dumbledore de tu tiempo?-

-Sí, el problema es que desconozco la ubicación de la cabaña y Dumbledore sigue fuera de Hogwarts- Hermione se quedó pensando en otras opciones hasta que James comentó:

-Odio tener que sugerirlo pero es posible que Snape sepa la ubicación-

\- Tienes razón, él ha estado en contacto con muchas familias amantes de sangre pura- en eso recordó un pequeño pero importante detalle.- Pero tampoco tengo idea de dónde encontrar a Snape el día de hoy-

-Yo sé dónde está- Hermione lo observó sorprendida al escuchar aquello y James rápidamente se apresuró en explicar.- Lo sé porque ahorita está con Lily, por eso te topaste conmigo en la entrada de las tres escobas, iba a acompañarlos un rato en lo que ellos platicaban- desde que Lily había decidido retomar su amistad con Snape, tenían que verse a escondidas por indicaciones de Dumbledore ya que no quería que los mortífagos relacionaran a Snape con ninguno de los miembros de la Orden hasta no haber destruido todos los horrocruxes existentes.

James llevó a Hermione a un lugar no muy lejano de Hogsmade pero que parecía bastante solitario. Cuando llegaron a un pequeño lago, vieron a Lily y a Snape sentados frente a él platicando tranquilamente.

-Por eso mismo lo estamos intentando Severus- escucharon a Lily decir antes de que Hermione los interrumpiera con un:

-Hola- los dos voltearon a verla y rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

-Hola Jean- la saludo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero necesito hablar con Snape- él solamente se quedó callado y espero a que Hermione explicara la situación. Al terminar, Hermione le preguntó:

-Entonces ¿tú sabes dónde está la cabaña?-

-Es correcto- respondió Snape en un tono serio.

-¿Crees que pudieras llevarme ahí ahora?-

-¿Ahora? ¿No es un poco tarde para esa clase de expediciones?-

-Snape tiene razón- comentó James.-Ya es muy tarde para ir, podemos esperarnos hasta mañana- Lily también asintió.

-En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera estado de acuerdo con ustedes James, pero entre más lo pienso más considero que ahora es el momento ideal para ir, mañana será mucho más difícil estando en Hogwarts con todos los maestros al pendiente. No podemos aparecernos desde allá y con Dumbledore ausente, nadie puede autorizarnos salir, ni siquiera McGonagall-

-Podríamos usar los pasadizos que conectan con Hogsmeade- debatió James.

-Pero aun así no podríamos usarlos en horario de clase, sería muy arriesgado aunque usemos la capa de invisibilidad.-Hermione temía en la posibilidad de que Peter pudiera darse cuenta mediante el mapa del Merodeador o que algún otro mortífago pudiera seguirla desde Hogwarts.- Además entre más tiempo dejemos pasar, las protecciones que Voldemort coloque en la cabaña crecerán y se fortalecerán aún más. Recuerden que para eso vine del futuro, para darnos la mayor ventaja posible- no espero respuesta de James y le preguntó de inmediato a Snape.

-¿Me llevaras? No es necesario que tú te quedes-

-Estas soñando si crees que te dejaré ir sola- dijo James completamente serio y Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos. Se quedaron así por un momento como si estuvieran discutiendo en silencio hasta que Snape respondió con fastidio:

-Bien. Los llevaré a los dos- en eso Lily comentó:

-Yo también iré con ustedes. Jean necesitara toda la ayuda que le sea posible- de inmediato Snape pareció alarmarse al oír aquello pero no dijo nada. Lily solamente colocó su mano en el hombro de Snape y le ofreció su mano a Hermione. Ella lo tomó y de inmediato James tomó la de Hermione. Snape al ver que todos estaban listos, los hizo desaparecer.

Al llegar, quedaron justo enfrente de la cabaña de los Gaunt, la cual se veía realmente vieja y descuidada, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer en pedazos. Afortunadamente no había rastro alguno de Voldemort o de alguno de sus seguidores.

-Vaya, ahora veo porque Voldemort eligió este lugar. Nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría ahí- comentó James.

-No creo que sea tan difícil conseguir el anillo, el lugar luce realmente muy pequeño- dijo Lily mientras observaba la cabaña y Snape respondió:

-No subestimen el poder del Señor Tenebroso, les aseguró que esto no es más que una fachada-

Hermione comenzó a acercarse con mucha precaución y con varita en mano. Cuando de repente, comenzaron a escucharse leves ruidos de roedores a la lejanía pero que nadie pareció darle importancia a excepción de:

-Jean, cuidado- James la tomó del brazo para alejarla y apuntó su varita hacia la casa diciendo:

-¡Deperir Alarme!- inmediatamente se vio que una capa de protección era destruida y el sonido de los roedores cesó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Lily intrigada.

-Eso es una alarma contra ladrones, ya no se utiliza porque el Ministerio prohibió su uso debido a que puede matar a las personas que lo traspasan y se quedan ahí por más de un minuto-

-Jamás había escuchado de eso- dijo Hermione sorprendida de que no lo supiera.-¿Cómo es que lo conoces?-

-Porque unos vecinos nuestros lo ocupaban siempre que podían hasta que el Ministerio los detuvo, mi padre fue quién me enseñó el contrahechizo en caso de que llegara a caer en su casa-

-Gracias James- le sonrió Hermione y James le regresó la sonrisa. Snape solamente rodó sus ojos y dijo:

-Mucha platica y poco tiempo ¿Creen que podamos continuar?- sin decir ya nada, todos comenzaron a acercarse a la cabaña con mucha lentitud, tratando de detectar cualquier anormalidad o barrera que estuviera presente.

Todo iba bien hasta que de repente de la nada James fue tragado por la tierra y tanto Hermione como Lily gritaron:

-¡James!- y justo en ese momento Snape también fue absorbido.

-¡Severus!-gritó Lily antes de que ella también fuera tragada por la tierra y aunque Hermione intentó alejarse de ahí, la tierra también logró absorberla.

Los cuatro cayeron en un lugar que estaba completamente oscuro y por un momento hubo un silencio sepulcral.

 **No me maten por dejarlo en suspenso.**

 **En este capítulo hasta inventé conjuros propios (espero no les moleste) y para el próximo tendré que poner a trabajar mi imaginación al máximo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Consiguiendo el anillo

**Nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten y gracias otra vez por todos sus comentarios.**

 **Quisiera decirles que durante estos últimos días estuve haciendo algunas modificaciones en la redacción de algunos capítulos y agregué unas líneas de dialogo en el capítulo de la Cena con los Malfoy. Las modificaciones en si no son de mucha importancia, así que no es necesario que lo revisen.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, hace un tiempo también modifique el título del fic porque el original no me convencía del todo y además una amiga me sugirió hacerlo ya que decía que sonaba a título de documental. Me gustó el nombre que quedo al final ¿Ustedes qué opinan?.**

 **Y ahora si continuamos…**

Lo primero que se escuchó fueron los quejidos por la caída. Hermione inmediatamente se levantó diciendo:

-Lumos- los demás también se pusieron de pie y prendieron sus varitas.-¿Están todos bien?- vio que todos asintieron.

-¿Dónde estamos? No se puede ver nada- preguntó Lily mientras observaba su alrededor.

-Me parece que es un pasadizo para llegar a la cabaña-

Tanto James como Snape ya estaban revisando el lugar intentando encontrar alguna salida y Hermione y Lily no tardaron en unírseles. Después de varios minutos, Lily gritó:

-¡Encontré algo!- los demás se acercaron hasta donde estaba y Hermione vio un pequeño túnel que parecía más bien un ducto de aire.-¿Creen que por ahí sea el camino para llegar a la cabaña?-

-Parece que sí, nadie más encontró otra salida- respondió Severus.

-Pues entonces hay que entrar- dijo James metiéndose al túnel sin esperar respuesta, Hermione después de unos segundos también entró, seguida por Lily y hasta el final ingresó Snape.

Gatearon por un buen tramo del túnel sin ningún problema con ayuda de sus varitas cuando de repente, estas se apagaron sin explicación alguna.

-Lumos- volvió a decir James.-Lumos Maxima- los demás también lo intentaron sin éxito alguno.

-Parece que Voldemort colocó una especie de barrera mágica aquí- explicó Hermione.-Tendremos que continuar a oscuras-

-Excelente- comentó Snape en un tono sarcástico antes de seguir. De repente Hermione sintió que algo baboso le cayó en el brazo y en cuanto este hizo contacto con su piel sintió que le quemó como si se tratase de fuego, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede Jean?- preguntó James preocupado pero en ese instante a él también le cayó dicho líquido causando que él también gritara de dolor.

-¿Pero qué es lo que les…..-comenzó a decir Snape pero no terminó la frase por el quejido de dolor que soltó al mismo tiempo que Lily gritaba.

-Debemos apurarnos- comentó Hermione intentando soportar el dolor pero entre más avanzaban, más liquido comenzaba a caerles encima. Los quejidos y los gritos de dolor continuaron aumentando hasta el punto en el que se les complicó seguir avanzando por las quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-James…. la salida…. está cerca- logró articular Hermione cuando vio una luz al frente y al notar que James ya casi no avanzaba añadió preocupada.-James no te rindas…..ya falta poco….si nos quedamos….moriremos- no pudo evitar soltar otro gemido cuando sintió todo su cuerpo arder y aunque el dolor no se comparaba con un cruciatus, se le acercaba mucho en intensidad.

Las palabras de Hermione impulsaron a James y este comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido que le fue posible. Los demás lo siguieron como pudieron a pesar del dolor. Cuando James finalmente salió del túnel tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder levantarse, tomó a Hermione de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse e hizo lo mismo con Lily. Notaron que estaban cubiertos por un líquido negro y sus cuerpos estaban llenos de quemaduras y cortadas.

-Falta Severus- dijo Lily preocupada después de unos segundos y Hermione también se preocupó al ver que no salía ni se escuchaba su voz.-Ya debería haber salido- volvió a insistir Lily.

Sin pensarlo dos veces James volvió a entrar al túnel tratando de ignorar el dolor y tanto Lily como Hermione lo miraron sorprendidas. Ambas brujas comenzaron a sentir ansiedad por la situación ya que lo único que lograban escuchar eran los quejidos provenientes de James dentro del túnel.

-¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?- Hermione negó con la cabeza sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar.

-Nuestra magia continúa totalmente bloqueada-

Afortunadamente al poco tiempo vieron salir a James débilmente mientras intentaba arrastrar a Snape fuera del túnel. Las chicas se agacharon a ayudar y entre los tres lo sacaron. Snape estaba muy débil y muy mal herido por lo que Hermione rápidamente buscó en su bolsa una pócima para el dolor.

-Tomate esto, te ayudara a sentirte mejor- Snape con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tomó la poción sin decir nada. Lily se colocó junto a él preocupada para revisar sus heridas.

-¿Tú como estas?- le preguntó Hermione a James y él soltó una risa desganada antes de responder:

-No tan mal como Snape, pero no creo poderme levantar-

-James- los interrumpió Lily desde donde estaba y añadió.-Gracias- le sonrió y James se la devolvió haciendo que Hermione sintiera un pequeño pinchazo de celos que rápidamente intento ignorar.

En ese momento la habitación blanca en la que estaban se desvaneció por completo y quedaron justo enfrente de la puerta de la cabaña. Hermione y Lily se acercaron ya que los chicos aún seguían muy débiles.

-Parece que nuestra magia ya funciona- dijo Lily intentando abrir la puerta con magia pero esta continuó cerrada.

-Espera Lily- dijo Hermione al ver que estaba a punto de tocar la perilla y comenzó a revisar la puerta, vio que justo arriba de la perilla decía:

-SACRIFICIUM, INTROITUS- lo dijo en voz alta, a lo que Snape comentó:

\- Significa que…- su voz estaba muy forzada, tuvo que tomar un bocado de aire para poder continuar.- se debe hacer un sacrificio para poder entrar-

-Por supuesto- dijo Hermione analizando aquello y Lily preguntó:

-¿Pero qué clase de sacrificio se necesita?-

-No estoy muy segura- respondió.-Pueden ser muchas cosas, desde un debilitamiento físico hasta la muerte de alguien. Pero no creo que Dumbledore sacrificara a alguien para poder entrar- "aunque a veces tengo mis dudas" pensó Hermione.

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?- preguntó Lily bastante confundida y Hermione rápidamente le explicó que originalmente él había sido quien había encontrado el anillo:

-Por eso mismo supongo que si él logró salir de aquí con vida, es posible que la perilla solamente debilite a la persona que la toca-

Después de un momento de silencio, Lily comentó:

-Yo lo haré-

-No Lily-alcanzó a articular Snape y James también se negó.

-Lily no- dijo Hermione.-No estoy totalmente segura de que eso realmente sea lo que pase, además no quiero exponerlos más de lo que ya hice-

-Jean, nadie me obligo a venir, lo hice para ayudarte y si hay alguien de nosotros que debe mantener su fuerza para entrar a esa cabaña, eres tú-

-Yo lo hago- comentó Snape en voz baja intentando moverse de su lugar.

-No- dijo Hermione negándose a que alguno de ellos se lastimara más por su culpa.-Lo lamento Snape, pero tanto tú como James están muy debilitados- explicó - Y suponiendo que la perilla solamente absorba energía, a ustedes los puede matar por lo frágiles que están- pero al parecer eso no le importó a Snape ya que siguió moviéndose con claras intenciones de levantarse. Hermione al ver que estaba por caerse debido a la poca fuerza que tenía, se acercó para ayudarlo y lo volvió a sentar en el piso aunque él se soltó de su agarre de forma brusca. En ese momento escucharon a James decir:

-Lily, no- pero ya era demasiado tarde porque ella tocó la perilla e inmediatamente salió dispara de ahí. Cayó completamente inconsciente lejos de la puerta, la cual se abrió al instante.

-¡Lily!- gritó Snape arrastrándose hacia ella y también James y Hermione se apresuraron para llegar hasta donde estaba. Después de revisar sus signos vitales, James dijo:

-Estará bien pero hay llevarla al hospital lo antes posible para evitar algún problema-

Hermione se apresuró para sacar de su bolsa otra pequeña poción y se la dio a James.

-¿Qué tanto llevas ahí?- le preguntó James bastante intrigado al ver todo lo que sacaba de ahí, a lo que Hermione respondió:

-Lo necesario para sobrevivir, ahora tomate eso- le indicó la poción.-Te dará suficiente fuerza para caminar y así te podrás llevar a Snape y a Lily fuera de aquí- James al entender sus palabras preguntó angustiado:

\- ¿Pero y tú?-

-Yo me quedaré a buscar el anillo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que hizo Lily, no permitiré que sea algo en vano-

-Pero Jean ya viste lo peligroso que es y si algo te sucede…-

-Estaré bien - tomó el rostro de James entre sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.-Ya he lidiado con este tipo de situaciones antes y además ellos necesitan que los atiendan lo antes posible.-

-¿Y si mejor tú te vas y yo me quedo?- se ofreció y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Tú eres el único que conoce de memoria los atajos que hay en Hogsmade para llegar a Hogwarts lo más rápido posible, tú podrás hacer mucho más por ellos de lo que yo puedo- James se debatió internamente aquello por un momento hasta que finalmente dijo:

\- De acuerdo- Hermione sin siquiera pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse y James sin decir más se tomó la pócima.

Hermione lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña con varita en mano y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, una mano en su brazo la obligó a voltearse e inmediatamente sintió los labios de James sobre los de ella.

Ambos sintieron esa maravillosa sensación que solo adquirían cuando se besaban, pero en esta ocasión James la abrazó como si temería que Hermione fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante y ella al detectar esto, le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza para intentar asegurarle que no iría a ningún lado. Se perdieron en aquella sensación por un momento hasta que James finalmente se separó.

-Solo cuídate y por favor regresa- pegó su frente a la de ella intentando recuperar el aliento y Hermione solamente asintió.

En cuanto James se alejó, Hermione pudo ver que Snape los observaba con un odio inmenso en sus ojos. Sin decir ni una palabra, James levantó a Snape de donde estaba y colocó el brazo de él sobre sus hombros para que pudiera apoyarse, después con su varita elevó a Lily para acercarla a ellos y en instantes desaparecieron de su vista.

Hermione entonces ingresó a la cabaña con lentitud y al ver lo oscura que estaba dijo:

-Lumos- su varita se encendió y pudo ver el interior, era evidente que el lugar llevaba años abandonada. Comenzó a revisar todo sin tocar absolutamente nada.

Reviso las habitaciones, la sala, la cocina.

De repente, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la mesa del comedor pero al revisarla no vio absolutamente nada. Cuando estaba por continuar su camino, escuchó una voz que conocía perfectamente decir:

-¿Por qué?- a Hermione se le heló la piel al escuchar eso y casi se le sale el corazón cuando vio a la persona parada en una esquina de la habitación, al acercarse a ella volvió a preguntar en una voz dolida:

-¿Por qué haces esto Hermione?- vio entonces a Harry totalmente demacrado, sangriento, con la misma ropa que tenia el día de su muerte y añadió.-¿Por qué insistes en hacerme desaparecer? ¿Acaso mi existencia es tan terrible?- Hermione al escuchar eso le dieron ganas de llorar y por un momento se quedó totalmente petrificada. Aquel Harry la miraba con total tristeza y decepción y de repente, se tocó el pecho como si le doliera el corazón. Justo en el momento en el que comenzó a desvanecerse, Hermione logró entender exactamente lo que eso era y se apresuró en decir:

-¡Riddikulus!- pero en lugar de desaparecer o convertirse en algo gracioso, se transformó en Ron y este en lugar de tener su típica sonrisa cálida, la observó con enojo e indignación.

-Ya veo como me extrañas Hermione-se cruzó de brazos.-Y decías que yo era el amor de tu vida. Ahora solo quieres revolcarte con el papá de Harry ¿no? Quieres irte y olvidarte de nosotros, de mí, de lo que fuimos- Hermione solamente negó constantemente con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, no después de lo que acababa de ver. Tomó un bocado de aire e intentó concentrarse, pensó en algo que pudiese resultarle mínimamente gracioso en una situación como esta. Mantuvo esa imagen en su cabeza por un momento antes de abrir los ojos y decir:

-¡Riddikulus!- y así el boggart se transformó en el mismísimo Draco Malfoy quien tenía una expresión en el rostro como si recién lo hubieran golpeado, tal como en tercer grado.

-¿Qué me hiciste? Me las pagaras sangre sucia- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione al recordar aquella ocasión y volvió a decir:

-¡Riddikulus!- en esta ocasión lo vistió con un vestido muggle rosa muy femenino.

-¿Pero qué es esto? Quitamelo ahora-

-Pero si te ves muy bien Malfoy- dijo Hermione soltando una risita y Malfoy respondió:

-Ya verás Granger, me las pagaras…. Mi padre se enterara de esto- y dicho eso, Hermione comenzó a reírse más fuerte.

-No te rías, esto no es gracioso- dijo Malfoy enojado pero Hermione siguió riéndose hasta que el boggart finalmente desapareció.

Después de calmarse un poco comenzó a caminar otra vez, mientras revisaba la sala por segunda ocasión, sintió la madera del piso un poco floja. Eso le dio bastante curiosidad y dijo:

-Diffindo- la madera del piso se rompió levemente y Hermione pudo ver que había algo dorado debajo de él. Hermione continuó rompiendo el piso hasta que finalmente logró ver el objeto y se alegró al ver que se trataba del cofre que estaba buscando. Al tomarlo, solamente lo guardó en su bolsa sin abrirlo, ya que sabía que era posible que tuviera algún tipo de maleficio.

Cuando apareció en Hogsmade, afortunadamente alcanzó el transporte que iba de regreso a Hogwarts y notó que varios de sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo por su aspecto. Fue entonces cuando Hermione comenzó a resentir las quemaduras y cortadas que tenía en el cuerpo, ya que había logrado ignorarlas mientras estaba en la cabaña.

Al llegar al castillo, caminó hasta la enfermería y al entrar, escuchó a la señora Pomfrey decir en cuanto la vio:

-Justo ahorita acaba de entrar, deje de preocuparse- Hermione no alcanzó a ver a quién le decía eso, pero imagino que se trataba de James. En cuanto Pomfrey se acercó a ella, añadió.-Sus amigos me comentaron que llegaría en cualquier momento, no sé en qué líos andan metidos, pero esas heridas que traen son muy graves- la llevó a una camilla que estaba junto a Snape para atenderla y mientras la revisaba, preguntó:

-¿Cómo está Lily?- ella estaba acostada en la camilla de enfrente.

-La señorita Evans está bien aunque le tomara un tiempo despertar, solamente necesitara un par de días para poder recuperar sus fuerzas- Hermione se relajó al escuchar eso.

Una vez que terminó de atenderla, volteó a ver a Snape quién no apartaba su vista de Lily y le preguntó:

-Snape ¿cómo sigues?-

-¿Tú que crees?- respondió secamente sin siquiera verla. Tenía varias partes de su cuerpo vendadas para sanar sus quemaduras y heridas que lucían bastante profundas.

En eso vio a James caminar hacia ella, él también se encontraba vendado de los brazos y de una parte de la pierna, en su cara tenía varias cortadas pero no eran tan profundas como las de Snape:

-Jean- se notaba la alegría en su voz.-¿Lograste conseguirlo?- Hermione solamente asintió y le sonrió. Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, escucharon a Lily comenzar a murmurar cosas. A todos los tomó por sorpresa cuando la escucharon decir:

-James, James….-


	12. Miedos

**Estoy de vuelta, es un capitulo muy cortito, pero la idea es ir retomando la historia de a poco. Ya la tenía bastante abandonada. Espero lo disfruten.**

-Fantástico- comentó Snape con sarcasmo después de unos segundos y a Hermione entonces la invadió un gran sentimiento de culpa, al observar la mirada de James, supo que él se sentía exactamente igual.

-Parece que se está recuperando con rapidez- dijo la señora Pomfrey al ver aquello.-No se sorprendan si continua hablando durante toda la noche- volteó a ver a los tres chicos y al revisar sus heridas, añadió.-Le enviare una lechuza a Dumbledore para avisarle de su situación- y rápidamente salió de la enfermería.

Snape con gran esfuerzo se levantó de su camilla y caminó hasta donde estaba Lily, sentándose en la silla que estaba a lado de ella. James también se acercó y le dijo:

-Quejicus, no deberías sentarte ahí, recuerda que no debes ser visto con Lily, la gente podría pensar…-

-Me importa un demonio lo que la gente piense Potter- lo miró con severidad antes de añadir.-Además, yo soy el único que realmente le es leal en esta habitación- el sentimiento de culpa se incrementó tanto en Hermione como en James, pero este último no se quedó callado:

-¿Tú te atreves a hablar de lealtad? Después de todas las veces que la lastimaste e incluso la llamaste sangre sucia ¿lo olvidas? Eres el menos indicado para hablarnos de lealtad- eso pareció enfurecer a Snape.

-Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mí, nunca fue mi intención….-

-Pero lo hiciste ¿no?-

-No tengo que explicarte nada a ti-

James abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero en eso escucharon a Lily murmurar cosas en voz muy baja y volvió a repetir el nombre de James. Snape, quién había regresado su atención a ella, comentó:

-No te la mereces- James en esta ocasión solo bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado pues sabía que en eso tenía razón. Hermione lentamente se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su hombro, James tomó dicha mano con una de las suyas para darle un beso en el dorso. Sin decirle nada, la llevó al otro lado de la enfermería para que Snape no pudiera escucharlos y en cuanto se sentaron en una de las camillas, James comentó:

-Él tiene razón. Ella no se merece esto- miró sus manos por un momento y añadió.-Lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento de nada- miró a Hermione a los ojos y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.-Temí perderte Jean-

-Todo esto es mi culpa James- se alejó de él.-Si yo jamás hubiera venido aquí…-

-Hubieras muerto- la interrumpió James.-Has hecho bastante por el mundo mágico viniendo aquí, nos has dado ventaja, has prevenido tragedias…-

-Pero también he arruinado cosas que deberían de haber sucedido-

-Si te refieres a lo de Lily…-

-Sí, me refiero a eso. Tienes que olvidarte de mí James, entiéndelo-

James soltó una risa desganada.

-Creo que ya es algo tarde para eso- Hermione se alarmó al escuchar aquello y James lo notó porque rápidamente añadió:

-Es la verdad Jean, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, yo…- la miró fijamente y Hermione pareció entender lo que iba a decir porque le pidió mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-No James, no-

-Jean mírame- ella abrió los ojos y al encontrarse con esos ojos cafés cargados de emoción, finalmente lo escuchó decir:

-Te amo- Hermione sintió como si su corazón se detuviera en ese instante y su respiración se aceleró. Una lluvia de emociones la invadió por completo: miedo, sorpresa, incertidumbre pero sobre todo no podía negar que sentía dicha y felicidad. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella también lo amaba, como nunca antes había amado a alguien.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que James volvió a hablar:

-Esa es la verdad Jean y Snape tiene razón, Lily no se merece estar con alguien que ama a otra persona- aunque Hermione sabía que tenía razón, no podía aceptar la idea de que Harry no nacería por su culpa.

-Pero Lily te quiere, tú escuchaste la manera como dijo tu nombre-

-Con mayor razón, no se merece esto-

-Pero Harry…-y sin poder evitarlo, soltó unas lágrimas.

-Ven- James la abrazó con fuerza y Hermione repitió una y otra vez:

-Él tiene que nacer- se quedaron así por un rato antes de separarse: -Tienes que volverlo a intentar James- él suspiró con pesadez y añadió:

-Lo pensaré- la miró con seriedad antes de añadir.-Pero si decido continuar con esto, le diré lo que siento a Lily y ella también tendrá que tomar su decisión- Hermione asintió ya que sabía que aunque quisiera, ya no podía forzar más la situación. Quisiera o no, el destino de Harry Potter ahora estaba completamente en las manos de James y Lily.

-Gracias- realmente agradecía eso y James asintió.

-Será mejor que descansemos un poco, tuvimos un día bastante pesado hoy- Hermione asintió y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas camillas sin decir más.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor de sus heridas, pero al abrir los ojos casi le da un infarto al ver a Dumbledore parado a lado de su camilla.

-Buenos días señorita Clearwater- dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.-La señora Pomfrey me dio aviso de su estado. ¿Le importaría acompañarme a mi oficina para que me informe con detalle lo sucedido?- Hermione aceptó y lo siguió hasta su oficina, donde le explicó con detalle de lo sucedido el día anterior y además le entregó la caja con el anillo.

\- En el futuro, usted encontró alguna forma de abrirlo- Dumbledore revisó la caja con detenimiento.

-Es posible que pueda hacerlo nuevamente- guardó la caja en su escritorio y añadió: - Tengo que decir que fue bastante arriesgado lo que hicieron ayer-

-Lamento mucho haber llevado conmigo a los demás, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte-

-No se agobie por eso señorita Granger, ellos también tomaron su decisión- en eso pareció recordar algo.-Hablando de decisiones- se quitó un collar que traía puesto, el cual Hermione inmediatamente reconoció.

-El giratiempo-

-Tal como lo prometí, lo llevé con un conocido mío experto en giratiempos y finalmente lo pudo arreglar. Al parecer tenía un hechizo bastante poderoso para no volverse a usar.- se lo entregó a Hermione.-Quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros señorita Granger y lo menos que puedo hacer es darle la oportunidad de regresar a su tiempo, si así lo desea- Hermione miró el giratiempo y se lo colgó.

-Muchas gracias- Dumbledore le sonrió.

-Espero que tome la mejor decisión para su futuro, pero recuerde que podría haber consecuencias en dado caso de usarlo nuevamente- Hermione asintió y después de un momento, Dumbledore añadió -El día de hoy, usted y sus amigos tienen mi autorización para faltar a clase para que terminen de recuperarse-

-Se lo agradezco profesor. Iré a avisarles de inmediato -caminó hacia la puerta y justo cuando estaba por salir de la oficina, regresó su atención a Dumbledore y dijo:

-Profesor olvide decirle, cuando abra la caja, por nada del mundo se ponga ese anillo- Dumbledore sonrió levemente.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger, un hombre sabio no comete el mismo error dos veces- Hermione asintió antes de dirigirse a la enfermería.

Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue a Lily finalmente despierta y a James a su lado platicando animadamente, mientras que Snape estaba de pie junto a ellos, mirándolos con recelo.

"Así es como las cosas deben ser" intentó convencerse a si misma una vez más.

 ** _El próximo capitulo intentaré que sea mucho más largo y de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo._**


	13. Despedidas

**LO LAMENTO, sé que prometí que el capítulo sería más largo pero salió mucho más pequeño que el anterior, espero que aun así lo disfruten.**

 **A las amantes de SNAPE, prometo que en los futuros capítulos tendrá más participación y le iré dando un mejor futuro del que tenía en la historia original, pero por el momento mi enfoque principal es definir lo que pasara entre James y Hermione. Espero me tengan paciencia (más de la que me han tenido).**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo constante y sus reviews, siempre saben cómo hacerme sonreír.**

-No es algo que suela decir, pero me debes una- le dijo Remus a Hermione mientras caminaban a la Sala Común, inmediatamente Hermione lo miró confundida por lo que Remus explicó.-Tuve que esconder el mapa para que cierta rata no sospechara nada, lo que no fue nada fácil de hacer- se cercioro que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo antes de añadir.-Él piensa que a Snape y a ti les dieron el día libre como regalo por su poción ganadora y que James y Lily estuvieron todo el día realizando labores de premio anual- Hermione analizó aquello por un momento antes de finalmente concluir:

\- Tienes razón Remus, te debo una- sabía que no era nada fácil ocultarle cosas a Peter y le agradecía mucho que lo hubiera hecho.

Siguieron caminando un momento, cuando de repente Hermione recordó que había algo que tenía que decirle.

-Remus, hay algo que tengo que contarte- lo detuvo por el brazo tomándolo por sorpresa y le pidió que la siguiera.

En cuanto entraron a un salón vació y cerraron la puerta, Remus preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?- Hermione se quitó el giratiempo que tenía colgado en el cuello y se lo entregó.

-Es el giratiempo con el que llegue aquí, Dumbledore logró que lo arreglaran y ayer me lo entregó- Remus no tardó mucho en concluir a donde quería llegar con eso.

-¿Piensas regresar?- el silencio de Hermione fue suficiente respuesta para él.-Pero dijiste que era muy peligroso hacer eso-

-Lo es, pero no tengo motivos para quedarme más tiempo aquí Remus- respondió con seriedad.- Creo que ya hice todo lo que podía, logré que encontraran la mayoría de los horrocruxes y ya ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer para destruir el resto. Snape y Sirius harán su parte, le dejaré la espada a Dumbledore y tú puedes encargarte de que Peter no haga….-

-Espera Hermione- levantó su mano para interrumpirla.-¿Dices que no tienes motivos para quedarte? ¿Qué hay de todos nosotros?-

-Los volveré a ver en el futuro y estoy segura que será en un futuro mucho mejor del que yo provengo- Remus no estaba nada convencido con sus palabras e inmediatamente le dijo:

-Hermione no mientas, ambos sabemos el verdadero motivo por el que quieres regresar- Hermione ni siquiera lo negó.

-Remus, tengo que irme ahora que todo va por buen camino. James esta con Lily y si me quedo solamente seguiré distrayéndolo- intentó razonar con él.-Tú bien sabes que él siempre se aferra a lo que no puede tener- Remus pareció un poco molestó por ese comentario.

-Temo decirte que te equivocas, conozco demasiado bien a James para saber que él no está aferrado contigo, con Lily sí lo estaba porque ni siquiera la había tratado antes, ella solamente era un reto y una obsesión para él, pero a ti te ama de verdad. Se enamoró de ti por la persona que eres-

-Pero…- rápidamente Hermione empezó a protestar.

-Las cosas no deben ser así, ya lo entendí- Hermione asintió y bajó la mirada, pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Remus volvió a hablar:

-¿Cuándo piensas irte?-

-Lo antes posible, solamente esperaré a que termine la semana para dejar todo listo- Remus suspiró con resignación y le devolvió el giratiempo a Hermione.

-Parece que no hay nada que pueda hacer-

-Lo lamento Remus-

-Solo espero que tengas un buen viaje y que nos volvamos a ver en el futuro-

-Puedes estar seguro de que así será- le dijo Hermione aun sabiendo que las posibilidades de que todo salieran mal eran muy altas.

-Respetaré tu decisión Hermione, pero espero que sepas lo que haces- Hermione nuevamente trató de convencerse a sí misma que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Gracias Remus y créeme sé lo que hago- él solo asintió y sin decir más salieron del salón para ir a la Sala Común.

A partir de ese día, Hermione comenzó a preparar todo para poder irse: platicó un par de veces con Dumbledore para recordar el plan de acción que iban a tomar, dejó temporalmente a su hermoso gatito al cuidado de Remus ya que tenían planeado dárselo a Lily después de que se fuera por obvias razones, regresó todos los libros a la biblioteca, los cuales ya eran bastantes y escribió cartas de despedida a los Merodeadores y a Lily, ya que no quería arriesgarse a que intentaran hacerla cambiar de opinión si se despedía en persona.

La última carta que escribió fue la de James, ya que fue la más larga y la más dolorosa de realizar para ella, trató de ser lo más honesta que pudo al redactarla y solo esperaba que James no terminara odiándola por esto, tal vez si volvían a verse en el futuro podría tener la oportunidad de explicarse. Al terminar la carta, la guardó en un sobre como todas las demás y se las entregó a Remus quien prometió que no las entregaría hasta después de su partida.

El domingo no tardó en llegar y Hermione pasó la mayor parte del día con Lily y los merodeadores hasta el anochecer, se retiró alegando que quería descansar un rato pero en realidad había llegado la hora de irse. Le dio una mirada significativa a Remus, quien solamente asintió y artículo la palabra:

-Buen viaje-

Al llegar a su habitación, tomó su bolsa y sacó el giratiempo que traía colgado. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y aterrada pero esperaba llegar con bien al futuro. Sentía que por segunda vez en su vida abandonaba un lugar que consideraba su hogar para dirigirse a un futuro completamente desconocido.

Tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de tomar el giratiempo entre sus manos, pero justo cuando estaba por girarlo, alguien entró a la habitación gritando un:

-¡Espera!-

Era Lily, quien se veía alarmada por la situación y estaba agitada, parecía haber corrido hasta ahí.

-¿Lily?- Hermione estaba sorprendida de verla ahí.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-No te vayas Jean-

-Pero ¿cómo….- se supone que nadie a excepción de Remus sabía de eso.

-Lo intuí por la forma como te despediste de nosotros y por la actitud de Remus- se acercó un poco más a Hermione antes de preguntar.-¿Por qué te quieres ir?-

-Porque yo no pertenezco aquí Lily, yo pertenezco en el futuro, donde está mi familia, mis amigos- pensó en Ron y en Harry. Lily asintió con comprensión antes de decir:

-Pero ¿Por qué te vas sin despedirte?- en eso pareció recordar algo estresante porque frunció el ceño y añadió.-Recuerda que es posible que yo no te vea en el futuro y….-

-No digas eso Lily, ya hemos hecho muchas cosas para evitar que la tragedia se repita, confió en que todo saldrá bien y nos volveremos a ver- Lily pareció analizar aquello por un momento y hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que Lily hizo una pregunta que Hermione jamás imagino que haría:

-¿Pero qué pasara con James?-

-Él estará bien, te tiene a ti, a los chicos…- Lily negó con la cabeza y dijo con seriedad y tristeza:

-Pero él te ama a ti- Hermione la vio directamente a los ojos antes de decir:

-Por eso mismo me tengo que ir, tú y él deben estar juntos, están destinados a estar juntos- Lily volvió a negar con la cabeza antes de decir algo que asustó a Hermione por completo:

-Yo…yo ya no puedo seguir con esto Jean, yo ya no puedo seguir con James- y en ese instante, Hermione sintió como si el aire se le fuera por completo.


	14. Decisiones

**Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo, me motivan siempre.**

 **Este capítulo me parece que será definitorio porque creo que muchos lo amaran y otros lo odiaran por completo, posiblemente hasta muchos lo dejen de seguir. Finalmente Hermione tomará su decisión y muchos estarán de acuerdo y otros no. Admito que esto lo imagine desde que se me ocurrió la historia.**

 **Espero lo disfruten….**

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Lo que escuchaste Jean, estoy cansada de esto. Llevo meses intentando que funcionen las cosas con James en vano. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encariñarte con alguien que al pasar de los días se enamora cada vez más de otra? ¿Saber que solo está contigo por deber?-

Hermione no encontraba palabras para responder aquello.

-Lo intente Jean, créeme que lo hice, creí que las cosas poco a poco tomarían su lugar y sucederían tal como dijiste, pero no fue así y yo no puedo seguir con alguien que no me ama- Hermione vio la tristeza en los ojos de Lily.-Y si te vas, eso ya no haría ninguna diferencia, solamente dejarías atrás a varios amigos que te añoraríamos por completo y a un James con el corazón totalmente roto- se acercó aún más a Hermione.-Él merece ser feliz contigo Jean y tú mereces serlo también-

-Lily, no hagas esto- le suplicó Hermione y Lily solo la observó antes de decir:

-Lo lamento Jean, pero mi decisión ya está tomada- Hermione no se daría por vencida tan fácil.

-Pero ¿Qué hay del niño que está destinado a nacer? De tu hijo- Lily la miró directamente a los ojos antes de responder:

-Presiento que él nacerá de todos modos, tal vez no de mí y tal vez no como pensábamos pero si su existencia es tan importante para el futuro del mundo mágico, creo que encontrara una forma de llegar aquí- Hermione no sabía que pensar de aquello, su idea sonaba totalmente disparatada y fantasiosa. "¿Un Harry sin ser Harry? Que locura" y como si le leyera el pensamiento, Lily soltó una leve risa y añadió:

-Sé que suena un poco loco pero es algo que creo de corazón-

-¿Sabes que lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido verdad?- Lily sonrió levemente antes de responder:

-Para mí sí lo tiene- Hermione sacudió su cabeza sin comprender aquello. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Lily Evans tendría la cabeza llena de ideas tan poco razonables? Lo que decía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero a pesar de eso, una pequeñísima parte de Hermione deseaba que tuviera razón.

-No sé qué debo hacer ahora- admitió Hermione después de un momento de silencio.

-Quédate Jean, quédate con nosotros-

-Necesito pensarlo Lily, de verdad ¿Ya no hay ninguna posibilidad de que tú y James…?-

-No Jean- contestó completamente convencida.- Te quedes o no, eso ya no cambiara- Hermione suspiró con derrota y se fue a sentar a su cama.

-¿Necesitas que te deje sola?- Hermione asintió, necesitaba espacio para poder pensar lo que le había dicho.

-Bien, pero no te vayas sin despedirte de nosotros ¿de acuerdo?- la amenazó.

-No lo haré, lo prometo- Lily sonrió al escuchar aquello y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Hermione sintió como si su cerebro fuera a explotar de tantas cosas que necesitaba analizar, repasó una y otra vez las palabras de Lily, de Remus y de James y todas ellas llegaban a la misma conclusión:

Independientemente de lo que hiciera ahora, Harry James Potter jamás nacería y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Se acostó en su cama mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas y de su bolsa sacó la snitch que Dumbledore le había heredado a Harry.

-Te falle Harry, lo lamento tanto- siguió llorando en silencio hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

De repente, sintió una mano tocar su espalda y al voltear, vio sentado junto a ella a:

-¡Harry!- sin pensarlo lo abrazó con fuerza y él le devolvió el abrazo de igual forma.

-Yo también te extrañe Hermione-

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- le preguntó mientras se separaba de él. Harry parecía indeciso de lo que debía responder, pero comentó:

-Solo digamos que te quedaste dormida mientras pensabas en mí-

-¿Entonces estoy soñando?-

-Puede que sí, puede que no-

-Harry…- lo regañó por no darle una respuesta clara y Harry solamente le sonrió:

-Como siempre, no puedes vivir en el misterio ¿Verdad, Hermione?- Hermione se apenó un poco por eso.

-Ya me conoces- en eso recordó el motivo por el que había estado llorando y lo que acababa de suceder con Lily, por lo que vio a Harry con vergüenza y dolor antes de decir –Harry lo siento mucho, yo lo arruine –

-¿Qué arruinaste?-

-Todo Harry, yo solo quería salvarlos y eche todo a perder- estaba muy enojada consigo misma.-Nada de esto debía pasar, no se suponía que llegaría a este año, no se suponía que Severus se enteraría de todo, que los horrocruxes fueran destruidos ahora y claramente no se suponía que yo…- no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿Te enamorarías de James?- Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿Lo sabes?- Harry solo asintió.

-Harry yo, perdóname, no fue mi intención-

-Lo sé Hermione, te conozco- Hermione estaba tan apenada que no pudo evitar esconder su cara entre sus manos.

-Soy una terrible amiga- Harry puso su mano en su hombro y dijo:

-No Hermione, tú fuiste la mejor amiga que pude haber tenido, aún lo eres- quitó su mano y añadió.-Además ¿quién dice que lo que ha pasado nunca debió ocurrir? Tal vez esta sea la única forma de salvar a todos.-

-Pero no a costa de tu existencia-

-No es como si mi vida hubiera sido tan agradable para empezar- Hermione sabía a lo que se refería con eso.

-Pero tampoco fue tan mala-

-Tienes razón, algunas cosas fueron rescatables, pero igual no es la vida que hubiera elegido para mí- Hermione razonó sus palabras por un momento.-Y tú también mereces algo mejor Hermione-

-Harry- sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.-Por primera vez en mi vida, no sé lo que debo hacer- Harry pasó su brazo por sus hombros y dijo:

-Solo haz lo que te haga feliz- acarició su hombro -Ron y yo solamente queremos que seas feliz, te lo mereces- Hermione lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Oh Harry ¿pero qué será de ti?-

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- Harry palmeó su espalda.-Además siempre viviré en tus recuerdos-

-Y en mis sueños al parecer- eso los hizo reír levemente a pesar del llanto de Hermione. Se quedaron un rato abrazados mientras Hermione aún sollozaba y cerró sus ojos, lo último que dijo antes de que todo se volviera negro fue un:

-Te quiero Harry-

Al despertar, Hermione notó que ya había amanecido y estaba acostada en una posición muy extraña. Al sentarse, se tocó la cabeza mientras recordaba los sucesos del día anterior y del sueño que había tenido. Vio que la snitch estaba tirada en el piso y rápidamente la recogió.

Se quedó pensando en todo nuevamente mientras decidía lo que iba a hacer, había aceptado que su corazón quería quedarse pero su razón aún estaba indecisa. A partir del sueño que tuvo, le había ayudo a ya no sentir una carga de conciencia y responsabilidad tan grande., fue como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima. Observó nuevamente la snitch que tenía entre sus manos mientras recordaba las palabras de Lily y de Harry.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Hermione finalmente lo decidió:

-Me quedaré- susurró y justo en ese momento, la snitch comenzó a desvanecerse, al igual que su bolsa que estaba a lado de su cama. Hermione rápidamente sacó el giratiempo que tenía colgado y este también comenzó desaparecer en su mano. Fue entonces que Hermione comprendió que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Rápidamente se arregló y salió de la habitación. Se encontró con Lily en la Sala Común e inmediatamente le dijo:

-Me voy a quedar- Lily le sonrió y la abrazó.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Jean- en eso pareció recordar algo.-Creo que deberías ir a decírselo a James, hoy en el desayuno vi que Remus le dio una carta y se veía destrozado, pienso que tenía algo que ver contigo- Hermione de inmediato supo de qué carta se trataba y salió corriendo al Gran Comedor.

Varios estudiantes la vieron extrañados pero a ella no le importó, necesitaba hablar con James lo antes posible.

-¡James!- gritó en cuanto llegó a las puertas del Gran Comedor en donde aún había bastantes estudiantes comiendo, entre ellos los merodeadores. James inmediatamente volteó hacia donde estaba ella y Hermione pudo ver que su cabello estaba completamente desordenado y sus ojos estaban rojos, realmente parecía estar pasándola mal.

En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, el rostro de James se transformó por completo y rápidamente se levantó de su lugar. Hermione empezó a avanzar hacia él acelerando su paso poco a poco.

Cuando se encontraron a medio camino, Hermione colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. James inmediatamente respondió el beso mientras la abrazaba levantándola un poco del suelo. Ambos se sumergieron en aquella sensación hasta que comenzaron a escuchar silbidos y aplausos.

Hermione se separó completamente apenada pero sin soltar a James, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Me quedaré contigo-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó con ilusión a lo que Hermione asintió, ella se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-Te amo James- casi al instante James la volvió a besar y después de un momento alguien se aclaró la garganta.

-Vaya, ya era hora- comentó Sirius quien estaba a lado de ellos y junto a él también estaban Remus y Peter.

-Pero que espectáculo dieron, que envidia- dijo Peter causando que Remus rodara sus ojos ante el comentario.

-¿Te quedaras aquí entonces Jean?- le preguntó Remus realmente interesado.

-Así es- le sonrió y James le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me diste un gran susto hoy- le dijo James entre broma y regaño.-Creí que ya no te volvería a ver-

-Alguien me hizo cambiar de opinión-

-Pues dile a ese alguien que le agradezco desde el alma- tomó su mano antes de preguntar.-¿Ya desayunaste hoy?-

-No aún no-

-Te acompaño entonces- comenzaron a dirigirse a la mesa y en eso Sirius comentó:

-Más les vale apurarse tortolitos si no quieren llegar tarde a clases, eso sería toda una tragedia para Jean- él y Peter se rieron ante el comentario y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.-Los veremos después-

Hermione se apresuró en comer pero se sentía un poco extraña porque James no le quitaba la vista de encima, era como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer si volteaba a otro lado. En cuanto terminó, se apuraron en ir a su salón de clases y el resto del día pasó prácticamente igual que cualquier otro, pero mientras estaba en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Dumbledore la mando llamar. En cuanto entró a su oficina, lo primero que le dijo Dumbledore fue:

-Señorita Granger, tenemos un grave problema-

 **En el siguiente capítulo regresa Snape, en estos últimos estuvo muy ausente.**

 **Por cierto, me gustaría saber su opinión, porque traigo en mente una historia Tom/Hermione (lo sé, me gustan las parejas raras) que les parecería? Aún estoy indecisa.**


	15. Plan B y sospechas

**Al fin de regreso. Me ausente un poco debido a situaciones familiares, lamentablemente partió mi abuelo (a quien siempre tendré en mi corazón) un día después de mi última publicación y pues entenderán que no tenía ganas de escribir. Afortunadamente ayer tuve un poco de inspiración y aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo que aunque está muy cortito, espero que lo disfruten.**

Hermione no tardó ni dos segundos en adivinar dicho problema:

-La espada desapareció ¿no es así?-

-Es correcto- parecía estar un poco sorprendido de que ella lo supiera.-Pero aún no logró descifrar el motivo- Hermione suspiró con pesadez antes de decir:

-Creo que fue mi culpa Profesor-Dumbledore se quedó en silencio esperando a que se explicara.-Como sabe la semana pasada tenía planeado regresar a mí tiempo, pero sucedieron varias cosas que me hicieron cambiar de opinión y justo cuando decidí quedarme aquí indefinidamente, todas las cosas que traje del futuro se desvanecieron-

-Ya veo- comentó Dumbledore mientras se ponía de pie y analizaba aquello por un momento.-Entonces los artefactos desaparecieron porque el futuro fue drásticamente alterado-

-Eso creo-

-Excelente, creo que eso es algo bueno, muy bueno señorita Granger, pero lamentablemente ahora tendremos que encontrar otro modo de destruir los horrocruxes- Hermione asintió e inmediatamente comenzaron a considerar varias opciones, de las cuales descartaron usar el fuego demoniaco o intentar abrir la cámara de los secretos, ya que ambas opciones eran muy arriesgadas y podrían poner en riesgo a los estudiantes.

-Se podría intentar crear una réplica del veneno del basilisco- sugirió Dumbledore después de un momento.

-¿Es eso posible Profesor?- preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.-El veneno del basilisco es demasiado potente y letal, no estoy segura de que podamos encontrar ingredientes que les nivelen en efecto-

-Temo que difiero de su opinión señorita Granger, creo que es posible crear algo muy similar, inclusive algo mucho más potente que el veneno de basilisco, pero no será nada fácil de hacer- acarició su barba mientras analizaba algo más.-Además necesitaremos a un miembro de la Orden de confianza que sea excelente en el área de pociones para realizar dicha tarea- Hermione inmediatamente tuvo a alguien en mente.

-Concuerdo con usted Profesor y afortunadamente no solo contamos con uno, sino con dos miembros de la Orden con ese perfil- una vez que mencionó los nombres de dichas personas y que Dumbledore aceptó, continuaron desarrollando el plan de acción.

Como no podían pedirle prestado a Slughorn su salón de clases para realizar dicho veneno sin levantar sospechas, a Hermione se le ocurrió la idea de utilizar la sala de los menesteres, ya que además de segura, ahí podrían trabajar sin ser detectados por el mapa del merodeador. Rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra y a partir de entonces, comenzaron a reunirse todas las tardes Lily, Severus y ella para hacer la poción.

-No estoy segura que eso vaya a funcionar- comentó Hermione viendo el ingrediente que Snape estaba por agregar a la mezcla.

-Funcionará Jean, confía en nosotros- le dijo Lily con seguridad mientras Snape agregaba el ingrediente; en cuanto este se mezcló correctamente con el resto, Snape volteó a ver a Hermione con una clara expresión de superioridad que le hizo recordar sus tiempos como maestro. Hermione solamente rodó sus ojos y continuó escribiendo en su cuaderno los avances que habían tenido hasta el momento.

-Lily ¿podrías pasarme las amapolas que compramos ayer?- le preguntó Snape a Lily de forma amable a lo que ella asintió y comenzó a buscarlas en su mochila. Hermione observó de reojo a Snape mientras este veía a Lily con intensidad mientras ella buscaba las amapolas.

Desde que habían iniciado con la creación del veneno a Hermione le había resultado muy interesante verlos interactuar, ya que Snape se transformaba completamente en otra persona cuando estaba con Lily y era fascinante ver esa faceta de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

-Aquí tienes Severus- le dio el frasco con una linda sonrisa y añadió.-¿Sabes? Creo que podríamos utilizar esencia de Belladonna, leí que es excelente para contrarrestar…- Hermione entonces regresó su atención a su cuaderno para anotar la sugerencia y después de unos minutos Snape comentó:

-Creo que por hoy no podemos agregarle más, hay que esperar a que esto se mezcle bien y ver cómo reacciona-

-Concuerdo con Snape, si la mezcla reacciona bien, mañana podemos añadir la esencia de Belladona- Lily asintió ante el comentario y después preguntó:

-¿Eso significa que ya me puedo ir?-

-Me parece que sí- inmediatamente Lily comenzó a guardar sus cosas y dijo:

-Bien, porque tengo que terminar una tarea de Transformaciones y no llevó ni la mitad- se colgó su mochila en el hombro y comentó.- Nos vemos mañana-le sonrió a ambos y con eso salió de ahí. Snape se quedó viendo la puerta por un momento hasta que Hermione sin analizarlo mucho se atrevió a decir:

-Deberías invitarla a una cita- pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Snape ante el comentario, pero no tardó mucho en recobrar la compostura y regresar su atención a la pócima como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que estaba atento a lo que decía:

-Sé que no me incumbe, pero si algo he aprendido durante mi estancia aquí es que las segundas oportunidades se deben de aprovechar- Snape continuó revolviendo la mezcla sin decir nada y Hermione comenzó a acomodar sus cosas para irse.

-Guarda las amapolas en la caja de ingredientes - le ordenó Snape de forma autoritaria y aunque Hermione se molestó por eso, solamente suspiró con pesadez e hizo lo que le dijo, después tomó sus cosas y comentó:

-¿Solo piensa en lo que te dije, de acuerdo?- caminó hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, escuchó a Snape decir:

-Deberías mejor aprender a no meter tu asquerosa nariz en los asuntos ajenos- Hermione regresó su atención a él aún molesta y respondió:

-Y tú deberías aprender de tus errores y a ser un poco más educado. Lo único que lograras así será alejar a Lily otra vez ¿eso quieres?- Snape la miró con ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Sabes? Tienes toda la razón, no debería meterme, el único afectado en todo esto serás tú. Solo no hagas nada y espera ver a Lily ser feliz con alguien más- y salió de ahí sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de Snape.

Caminó por los pasillos aún molesta, cuando de repente sintió una mano tomar su brazo y fue empujada contra una pared, no tardó mucho en sentir unos labios que conocía a la perfección sobre los suyos. Después de un momento se separaron y Hermione dijo:

-James no vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste-

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención, pasaste a lado mío pero ni cuenta te diste-hizo una mueca de tristeza que hizo reír levemente a Hermione.

-Perdona, iba distraída-

-Sí me di cuenta de eso- acarició su brazo con ternura antes de preguntar- ¿Y quién te hizo enojar esta vez?-

-¿Tan obvio es?-

-Solo digamos que conozco bien a mi novia- Hermione suspiró antes de decir:

-Fue Snape- James se puso rígido ante la mención de ese nombre.

-¿Quejicus? ¿Acaso te hizo algo ese …- Hermione colocó su mano en el pecho de James y dijo:

-No, no, nada de eso. Yo tuve la culpa- James se quedó en silencio esperando a que se explicara, por lo que Hermione le platico lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- la sorpresa en el rostro de James no se hizo esperar.-No puedo creer que le hayas sugerido a Quejicus que invitara a salir a Lily-

-Ni yo aún me la creo- le dijo con sinceridad Hermione.-Pero no lo pude evitar, si notaras la manera como la trata y la mira-

-Tengo años de haberlo notado Jean, pero la idea de Lily y Quejicus juntos…- se estremeció al decir eso último.

-¿Acaso te pone celoso?- Hermione se cruzó de brazos un poco aterrada ante esa idea. James al notarlo se carcajeó y solamente la abrazo con fuerza.

-No, ya tiene mucho que no, pero aún me resulta asquerosa la idea de que alguien quiera estar con Quejicus de esa forma- y se volvió a estremecer. –Pero supongo que todos merecen una oportunidad en el amor ¿no?- Hermione asintió mientras le devolvía el abrazo, se quedaron así un par de minutos hasta que Hermione se separó y dijo:

-Será mejor irnos, ya es un poco tarde y sino….-

-¿El premio anual te castigara por estar en los pasillos en horas indebidas?- James la interrumpió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, me dormiré tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar-

-¿Para seguir estudiando?-

-Así es, ya falta muy poco para los exámenes finales y para los EXTASIS y aún me falta mucho por revisar y con todo lo que tengo que hacer, tengo que organizarme y…-

-Tranquila Jean, aún te quedan un par de semanas-

-Exacto- James hizo otra mueca y colocó sus manos en la pared, atrapando a Hermione entre él y la pared.-James de verdad me tengo que ir-

-Que lastima que ya te quieras ir, yo que quería estar un rato más a solas con mi novia- la miró directamente a los ojos.

-James- le dijo con advertencia pero él bajo su rostro y comenzó a darle besos en su cuello. Aunque Hermione intentó no distraerse con eso, fue inútil ya que los besos de James siempre lograban hacerle perder la razón.-James- después de un momento colocó sus manos en su cabello disfrutando de la sensación y cuando él estaba por separarse, Hermione fue quien lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo pegando su pecho al suyo. Aquel beso fue tan intenso que Hermione terminó pegada a la pared y se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones y el calor que sentían. Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y fue hasta que escucharon pasos a lo lejos cuando finalmente se separaron.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que Hermione tenía sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de James y sus uniformes estaban hechos un desastre. James rápidamente bajo a Hermione y mientras arreglaban su ropa ambos sintieron sus mejillas arder por lo sucedido.

Nuevamente escucharon los pasos acercarse hacia ellos, por lo que James tomó la mano de Hermione y dijo:

-Será mejor irnos- comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo pero al llegar al final de este, se toparon con:

-Snape- parecía que recién había salido de la sala de menesteres, ya que llevaba sus libros y sus cosas cargando. James inmediatamente se puso serio y le dijo:

-¿Qué haces en los pasillos a esta hora de la noche?- Snape levantó una ceja y respondió:

-Hubiera creído que tu novia te habría explicado la situación- estudió el aspecto de ambos antes de añadir.-Pero al parecer no se dedican mucho a platicar ¿verdad?- su tono fue burlón.

-Conozco bien la situación- respondió James en un tono enojado.-Pero tu permiso dura hasta cierta hora, ya deberías estar en tu sala común-

-Lo mismo podría decir de ella- apuntó hacia Hermione.-¿Qué crees que diría Dumbledore si le dijera que su chico estrella se dedica a revolcarse con su novia por los pasillos de Hogwarts en lugar de estar haciendo su trabajo?-

-Mira Quejicus- James intentó acercarse a él de forma amenazante, pero Hermione lo detuvo por el brazo.

-James, no. Snape tiene razón, yo también debería estar en mi sala común- James pasó su mirada entre Hermione y Snape, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-De acuerdo-

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- James asintió y Snape entonces siguió con su camino.

James y Hermione también comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común.

-Agradece que al menos fue Snape el que nos encontrara y no un profesor- comentó Hermione poco antes de llegar.

-Tienes razón, es solo que a veces logra sacarme de mis casillas-

-Lo sé, pero tienes que aprender a controlarlo- justó en ese momento entraron a la Sala Común y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, se sorprendieron al encontrarse a Peter sentado en una de las mesas con el mapa del merodeador y una libreta de anotaciones a su lado.


	16. Nuevos Avances

Hermione se dio cuenta que Peter había intentado esconder el mapa antes de que ellos llegaran, ya que lo tenía todo arrugado.

-Peter ¿qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó intrigado James acercándose a él.-¿Para qué estas ocupando el mapa?-

Peter hizo como si no los hubiera visto y dijo:

-James, amigo mío-se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él. James aún estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte.-Yo pues estaba…emmm….lo tomé prestado porque…- se agarró las manos de forma nerviosa.-La profesora McGonagall me confisco mi pluma mágica y la necesito -

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste? Sabes que los chicos y yo te habríamos ayudado a recuperarla- al escuchar aquello, a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea.

-No pensé que fuera necesario, solamente necesitaba escabullirme a su oficina y listo- mientras James analizaba aquello, Hermione se acercó para tomar el mapa del merodeador que estaba en la mesa y dijo:

-Yo te ayudaré a recuperarla Peter- sonrió lo más natural que pudo, tomando a ambos por sorpresa.-Pero para hacerlo, voy a necesitar esto- señaló el mapa.

-¿Tú sabes cómo funciona?- le preguntó Peter aún sorprendido.

-James me enseñó. No te preocupes, mañana mismo tendrás tu pluma de regreso- Peter pareció ponerse nervioso.

-No será necesario Jean, yo mismo puedo hacerlo-

-Tonterías ¿para qué son los amigos entonces?- lo miró directamente a los ojos manteniendo su gran sonrisa en el rostro, por lo que Peter no supo qué responder. Hermione sabía que debía salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a James y se despidió de Peter con la mano.-Te prometo que mañana tendrás tu pluma antes de la cena, que descansen - y rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto sin decir más. Buscó un escondite seguro para el mapa entre sus cosas antes de dormir, ya que debía evitar a toda costa que Peter volviera a poner sus manos en él.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó lo más temprano que pudo para ir a la biblioteca y continuar estudiando para sus exámenes finales. Quedo tan absorta en uno de los libros, que no se percató cuando James llegó y se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días Jean- Hermione finalmente se separó del libro y le sonrió.

-Buenos días James- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y James entonces se cruzó de brazos.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-

-¿Sobre?- James la miró con el claro mensaje de: "Tú sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando", pero de igual forma dijo:

-¿Sobre qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió ayer?-

-Nada, solamente le voy a ayudar a Peter a recuperar su pluma-

-Jean- la miró de forma penetrante mientras se acomodaba los lentes.-No me mientas-

-No lo hago- dijo mientras cambiaba la página del libro. James tomó suavemente su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo- Hermione suspiró con pesadez antes de decir:

-No confió en él ¿de acuerdo?- James analizó aquello por un momento antes de decir:

-¿Por eso le quitaste el mapa?- Hermione asintió y en eso James pareció entender otra cosa.- También por eso nunca lo incluiste en las reuniones de la Orden ¿verdad?, creí que solo lo hacías porque no lo conocías lo suficiente-

-A veces quisiera no conocerlo- James se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de comprender las palabras de Hermione, después de un momento, finalmente preguntó:

-Jean ¿Por qué no confías en él?- Hermione lo miró a los ojos con tristeza antes de responder:

-Él….- no encontraba palabras para decirlo, el tan solo recordar lo que había hecho le enfermaba el estómago, la manera como había traicionado a sus amigos por interés y cobardía simplemente no lo podía entender. Por su culpa, habían matado a Lily y a James y además sus acciones habían condenado las vidas de Sirius y de Harry para siempre. No sabía cómo decirle a James que esa rata, era quién había causado su muerte.

Hermione no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar y poco a poco su llanto y su dolor fueron tomando fuerza. James la abrazó y dejó que llorara todo lo que quisiera sobre su pecho mientras él acariciaba su espalda con cariño.

-Yo no quiero perderte James- susurró contra su pecho y él acarició su mejilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Oye, no vas a perderme ¿de acuerdo?- secó sus mejillas con sus dedos y le sonrió. Hermione hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse y cuando finalmente estuvo mejor, James comentó:

-No era mi intención hacerte llorar-

-No fue tu culpa-

-¿Quieres que mejor vayamos a desayunar? Después seguimos platicando sobre esto con calma- Hermione asintió y después de acomodar los libros en su lugar, se fueron tomados de la mano al Gran Comedor.

Durante ese día, Hermione intentó destapar la mentira de Peter preguntándole a McGonagall sobre la pluma mágica que supuestamente le había quitado, pero sorprendentemente para ella, la profesora confirmó la historia de Peter, diciéndole que en efecto le había confiscado su pluma el día anterior. Después de que se disipara la sorpresa de Hermione al descubrir esto, cumplió su promesa y logró convencer a McGonagall para que le entregara dicha pluma. A pesar de eso, Hermione continúo con el presentimiento de que Peter estaba ocultando algo más.

A la hora de la cena, Hermione buscó a Peter y se sentó frente a él:

-Toma- le mostró la pluma y Peter se sorprendió al verla.

-La conseguiste- tomó la pluma entre sus manos bastante emocionado y Sirius inmediatamente comentó:

-¿Es la pluma que te ayuda a hacer las tareas?- Peter solo asintió y Sirius se la quitó de las manos para inspeccionarla él mismo.

-Deberías de prestármela de vez en cuando, me ayudaría mucho a subir mis notas- Peter miró a Hermione y le dijo en un tono bajo:

-Gracias Jean -Hermione solamente asintió.

-Es una lástima que no puedas usarla en los exámenes finales, sería de gran ayuda- puso la pluma en la mesa y añadió.-Ni modo Colagusano, no nos quedara más opción que estudiar-

-Eso quiere decir que ni siquiera han empezado- concluyó Hermione al escuchar aquello.

-¿Para qué? No somos tú, aún falta mucho para esos exámenes y no pienso angustiarme antes de tiempo- comentó de una forma que hizo reír a varios en la mesa.

Desafortunadamente para él, las siguientes semanas transcurrieron con mucha rapidez y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la semana de exámenes finales había llegado.

-No puede ser, nunca voy a terminar de leer todo esto- dijo Sirius preocupado mientras revisaba sus apuntes de todo el año.- Colagusano ¿de verdad no podemos usar tu pluma en los exámenes?-

-Lunático me dijo que no-

-No, no se puede- dijo Remus mientras revisaba algunos libros de la Biblioteca.-Los exámenes están diseñados para detectar el uso de cualquier pluma autorrespuesta-

-Maldición- Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar eso.

-Tú- la apuntó con su pluma-Ni se te ocurra decir nada-

-A ti ni se te ocurra meterte con mi novia Canuto - inmediatamente le advirtió James y Sirius solo se hizo el ofendido al escuchar eso.

-Pero solamente me va a echar en cara que no estudie antes-

-Y con razón- comentó Remus.-Si le hubieras hecho caso, no estarías así de desesperado- Sirius no supo que más decir y solo continuó revisando sus apuntes. Después de varios minutos, James volvió a romper el silencio:

-Jean, hay algo que quiero decirte- Hermione lo miró a los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hoy mis padres me confirmaron que vendrán a la graduación y me dijeron que tienen muchas ganas de conocerte. Espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente con eso- realmente James se veía preocupado de incomodarla.

-Claro que no, me dará mucho gusto conocer a tus papás- aunque si era sincera, también la idea la ponía un poco nerviosa. James sonrió al escuchar su respuesta y de repente Sirius interrumpió:

-¿Ya es hora de conocer a los suegros? Vaya, de verdad vas en serio con ella Cornamenta-

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario Canuto-dijo James con completa seriedad, pero podía notarse la alegría en sus ojos.

En eso, Lily entró a la biblioteca y se acercó a ellos diciendo:

-Jean, sabía que te encontraría aquí. Necesito que me acompañes un momento- miró a James y dijo: -¿No te importa que te la robe un momento verdad?-

-Solo si prometes regresarla sana y salva- bromeó con ella.

-Lo prometo- le sonrió mientras Hermione se ponía de pie.

-Vamos- Hermione siguió a Lily hasta la sala de menesteres y al entrar, Lily finalmente comentó:

-Severus tiene algo importante que decirte- Snape mientras tanto estaba revisando los ingredientes de la caja.

-¿Ya quedó el veneno listo?- intentó adivinar Hermione.

-Ya quisiera que fuera eso- comentó Snape caminando lentamente hacia ellas.

-¿Entonces?-

-Por fin encontré la ubicación de la copa-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Hermione emocionada y Snape solo asintió.-Deberías decírselo a Dumbledore-

-Ya lo hice- respondió-Fue él quien me pidió que te informara de la situación e insistió en que me ayudes a robar la copa- Snape no disimulaba nada que estaba en desacuerdo con esa idea.

-Pero tienes un inconveniente conmigo-

-Así es-respondió.-Para el plan que tengo en mente es posible que quedemos completamente expuestos a los mortífagos y tu mente es tan débil- fue entonces cuando Hermione finalmente lo entendió.

-Necesitas enseñarme Oclumancia-

-¿Acaso tengo opción? De lo contrario los mortífagos nos van a asesinar-

-No digas eso Severus- dijo Lily preocupada al imaginar aquello.-No soportaría que algo les pasara-

-Pues entonces dependerá de la disciplina que tenga tu amiga-

-Confió en que Jean hará un buen trabajo- Snape no respondió aquello y solo regresó su atención a Hermione.

-Mañana a las 6 aquí, sin falta- estableció Snape sin dejar lugar para ninguna negociación.


	17. Propuestas

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus bellisimos comentarios, me han encantado y siempre me alegran el día.**

 **Segundo, a los que les interesaba el Tomione ya publique un pequeño prologo pero ya veremos si le hago algunas modificaciones. Quedo abierta a comentarios y sugerencias**

 **Y finalmente espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo….**

-Yo soy Ron Weasley-

-Harry Potter-

-¿Eres tú realmente?- dijo una pequeña Hermione sorprendida- Lo sé todo sobre ti…- "Suficiente Snape" pensó Hermione en ese momento logrando bloquearle el paso a Snape a ese recuerdo pero no pudo sacarlo del todo de su mente, por lo que rápidamente Snape encontró otro recuerdo…

-¡Espera un momento!- dijo Ron durante la Batalla de Hogwarts.-¡Se nos olvida alguien!-

-¿Quién?-

-Los elfos domésticos deben estar en la cocina ¿no?- Hermione al saber lo que pasaría después, definitivamente no quería a Snape como espectador, por lo que nuevamente logró desviarlo e intentó con todas sus fuerzas sacarlo de su mente utilizando las técnicas que había aprendido, pero Snape era realmente muy bueno y solamente logró pasarse a otro recuerdo.

-Por favor, profesor- dijo Hermione mientras seguía con la mano levantada-El hombre lobo difiere del verdadero lobo en varios detalles; el hocico del hombre lobo…-

-Es la segunda vez que hablas sin que te corresponda, señorita Granger-dijo el Snape del recuerdo con frialdad.-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una sabelotodo insufrible- justo cuando la Hermione del recuerdo estaba por bajar la mano y mirar al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Hermione finalmente logró sacar a Snape de su mente y bloquearlo por completo de forma exitosa.

-Suficiente- dijo Hermione agotada por la invasión.

-Nada mal señorita sabelotodo insufrible- Snape la llamó como en el recuerdo -Admito que has mostrado tener algo de perseverancia, pero aún te falta mucho-

-No considero que me falte tanto, yo creo que con una o dos sesiones más estaré lista para bloquear a los mortífagos- comentó Hermione con completa convicción y Snape pareció molestarse:

-No solamente son los mortífagos a los que tienes que bloquear- respondió de forma brusca.-Ellos ni siquiera son tan buenos en la legeremancia, lo preocupante es que sea el señor tenebroso quien intente acceder a tu mente. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que eso sería?¿Lo que eso podría significar?- Hermione lo sabía, sabía que si Voldemort lograba invadir su mente, él tendría acceso a toda la información necesaria para ganar la guerra.

-Tienes que ser capaz de burlarlo, incluso de engañarlo si es posible-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que me tome aprender eso?-

-Considerando la velocidad con la que estas aprendiendo- pareció pensarlo por un momento.-Creo que con seis semanas más tienes-

-¿Seis? Es mucho tiempo, en ese caso necesitaremos un nuevo lugar para practicar- ya que esos eran los últimos días que estarían en Hogwarts.

-Y también necesitaremos un nuevo lugar para continuar con la poción- señaló Snape.

Desafortunadamente Hermione ni siquiera sabía a donde iría después de la graduación, mucho menos tenía en mente un lugar para continuar con lo planeado. Definitivamente sería algo que tendría que platicar con Dumbledore.

En eso, la puerta de menesteres se abrió y entró una sonriente Lily con un plato lleno de pastelitos.

-¿Cómo van?-

-Por hoy ya terminamos- contestó Snape mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas necesarias para continuar con la creación del veneno.

-Traje bocadillos para comer mientras trabajamos- puso el plato sobre la mesa y después saco de su mochila un frasco con un líquido que le entrego a Snape.-Logré encontrar lo que me pediste cerca del bosque Severus-

-Gracias Lily- le sonrió levemente y empezaron a trabajar.

Después de casi dos horas terminaron y se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, en cuanto llegaron, Lily comentó de forma emocionada:

-No puedo creer que mañana nos graduamos-

-Ni yo- admitió Hermione en un tono desanimado.

-¿No estas emocionada?-

-La verdad no mucho, Hogwarts siempre ha sido como un segundo hogar para mí y pensar que tendré que irme para siempre-

-Te entiendo, Hogwarts también lo ha sido todo para mí- colocó una mano en el hombro de Hermione.-Pero hay que ver el lado bueno de esto, finalmente podremos dedicar todo nuestro tiempo a terminar con esta asquerosa guerra y salvar la vida de muchos-

-Tienes razón Lily-a ella también le emocionaba la posibilidad de salvar cientos de vidas destinadas a perderse durante la guerra. La posibilidad de crear un mejor futuro para todos, para sus amigos, para sus padres…. Hermione entonces se sentó en uno de los sillones y observó la chimenea mientras pensaba en ellos.

-Desearía que mis padres pudieran venir a la graduación- Lily se sentó a su lado y dijo:

-Sé que ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ti- Hermione bajó la mirada al escuchar eso.

-Ellos ni siquiera saben que yo existo-

-Creo que en el fondo saben que alguien muy cercano a ellos acaba de hacer algo muy importante- Hermione volteó a ver a Lily sorprendida antes de comentar:

-A veces tienes unas ideas muy extrañas ¿lo sabías Lily?- había momentos que le recordaba mucho a Luna y ambas soltaron una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

-Creo que a veces eres demasiado racional Jean-

-Y yo creía que tú eras un poco más racional Lily- se volvieron a reír y cuando se tranquilizaron Lily comentó con más seriedad:

-La mayor parte del tiempo soy racional, pero creo que a veces es bueno creer en cosas que no puedes explicar- Hermione negó con la cabeza al escuchar aquello pero no dijo nada. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Lily preguntó:

\- Por cierto Jean ¿A dónde te iras después de la graduación?-

-No lo sé-

-¿De verdad?- sonaba sorprendida y Hermione solo asintió. –En ese caso, eres bienvenida a quedarte en mi casa si así lo deseas, podrías quedarte en el cuarto de invitados que tenemos-

-Te lo agradezco Lily- le sonrió.-Prometo que lo voy a tener en cuenta- Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y en eso pareció percatarse de la hora.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana tenemos un día importante y debemos madrugar- Hermione solo asintió y ambas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones después de despedirse.

La ceremonia de graduación dio inicio muy temprano al día siguiente, todos los familiares estaban ahí presentes al igual que la mayoría de los maestros. Durante el evento solo entregaron un pequeño reconocimiento a los alumnos y después ellos realizaron un pequeño juramento con su varita en mano. La ceremonia finalizó con unas palabras de felicitación por parte de Dumbledore.

-¿Lista para conocer a mis padres Jean?- preguntó James al terminar el evento tomando la mano de Hermione, quien solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.-Tranquila, no hay nada que temer- le sonrió y caminaron entre las personas hasta que finalmente llegaron donde estaba una pareja de edad avanzada. Hermione notó que el señor era idéntico a James pero solo con mayor edad y sus ojos eran azul claros. La señora por su parte era alta y delgada, iba vestida de forma sencilla pero elegante a la vez, sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro penetrante pero aun así, eran muy bonitos. En cuanto ella los vio, se acercó para abrazar a su hijo con fuerza y después abrazó a Hermione tomándola por sorpresa.

-Eres exactamente como James te describió.- dijo mientras la soltaba y añadió.-Él nos ha contado tanto sobre ti-

-Eres de lo único que nuestro hijo escribe-

-Padre- James intervino bastante apenado.-les presento a mi novia Jean. Jean te presento a mis padres, Euphemia y Fleamont Potter-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Hermione de manera cortes.

-El gusto es nuestro querida-

-Muchas felicidades a ambos por su graduación- comentó el señor Potter con una gran sonrisa.-Lo malo es que ahora tendrán que enfrentarse al mundo real de los adultos-

-Eso díselo a Sirius, padre. Si por él fuera se quedaría aquí toda la vida- todos se rieron ante ese comentario.

-Hablando de Sirius ¿Dónde está él?-

-Creo que se quedó hablando con Peter y Remus- el padre de James asintió mientras se acomodaba los lentes. En eso la madre de James pareció recordar algo y dijo:

-Jean querida, ayer tuve que cambiar el tapiz de la pared de la casa donde ustedes…-

-Madre, aún no le he dicho nada a Jean- comentó James y su madre lució sorprendida.

-Yo creí que ya se lo habías dicho-

-¿Decirme qué?- Hermione estaba bastante confundida. James pasó una mano por su cabello y dijo:

-Ahora regresamos- sus padres solo asintieron y se llevó a Hermione para platicar con ella.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Hermione preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que debes de decirme James?- al ver que James no respondería y ver que seguían caminando preguntó.-¿Adónde vamos?-

-Paciencia Jean, dentro de poco lo entenderás- llegaron a los campos de Hogwarts y James camino un poco más antes de detenerse.

Hermione aún estaba bastante confundida y James se puso frente a ella antes de preguntar:

-¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí?-

-¿Para decirme algo importante?- James soltó una risa nerviosa y se acomodó los lentes.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué escogí este lugar para platicar?- Hermione estudió los alrededores y no tardó mucho en adivinarlo:

-Aquí fue donde yo aparecí- James asintió y la miró directamente a los ojos antes de decir:

-Fue justo aquí donde vi a una hermosa chica aparecer de la nada, que solo vino a darle un vuelco total a mi mundo. Una chica que se ha convertido en lo más importante que tengo y que no sabría lo que haría sin ella- acarició su mejilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Hermione se dejó llevar y cuando se separaron, James continuó hablando:

\- Te traje aquí porque quiero preguntarte algo- Hermione sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez al escuchar eso.-Ahora que ya nos graduamos no quiero separarme de ti Jean y me gustaría que tú…-se aclaró la garganta de forma nerviosa.-Que tú te vinieras a vivir conmigo- Hermione entonces dejó soltar aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

-Me encantaría vivir contigo James- le sonrió y James le devolvió la sonrisa antes de abrazarla con fuerza, cuando se separaron Hermione admitió:

-Por un momento creí que me ibas a pedir matrimonio- James se rascó la cabeza de forma nerviosa y busco algo en el bolsillo del pantalón. De él sacó una caja negra de joyería.

-James…-

-Quería hacerlo pero…- bajó su mirada a la caja que tenía en su mano.-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no vas a querer esto tan pronto- James levantó la mirada y añadió.-Pero aun así me gustaría que aceptaras este anillo como una promesa de mi parte de que siempre estaré contigo y de que en el futuro, si lo deseas y cuando tú quieras finalmente nos casaremos- Hermione se sintió conmovida por sus palabras, sabía que su amor por él no podía ser más grande que ahora.

-James, sí me gustaría casarme contigo algún día- la sonrisa de James se ensanchó aún más y la volvió a besar. Aquel beso estuvo lleno de promesas y de mucha felicidad. Al separarse James dejó su frente pegada con la de Hermione y después de un rato ella comentó:

-Espero no incomodar mucho a tus papás, primero con Sirius viviendo en su casa y luego yo- James se separó un poco y respondió:

-Pero no vamos a vivir con ellos-

-¿Entonces?-

-Viviremos en una pequeña casa que mis padres nos compraron cerca de….-

-¿Tus padres nos compraron una casa?- James asintió.

-Sí, pero…-

-No James- Hermione escondió su cara entre sus manos.-Yo no puedo aceptar eso, nosotros no podemos aceptar eso-

-¿Me vas a dejar terminar?- Hermione se quedó en silencio para dejarlo terminar.-Convencí a mis padres de dejarnos pagarles el equivalente de una renta y así poco a poco ir pagando la casa porque a mí tampoco me agradaba la idea de que simplemente nos regalaran una- Hermione se tranquilizó al escuchar eso.

-Bien, a mí también me agrada esa idea- lo abrazó y James le devolvió el abrazo.

-Aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí toda la tarde, debemos regresar con mis padres- se separaron un poco y cuando James estuvo a punto de guardar la caja en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Hermione comentó:

-Creí que querías que usara eso-

-¿De verdad no te importaría usarlo?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Te dije que algún día me casaría contigo ¿no?- ambos se rieron ante ese comentario y James entonces abrió la cajita negra. De él sacó un hermoso anillo que tenía un diamante rojo no muy ostentoso.

-Es hermoso- no lo podía negar. James con nerviosismo tomó su mano y colocó el anillo en su dedo anular, después la miro a los ojos y dijo:

-¿Algún día?-

-Algún día- prometió Hermione con completa convicción y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.


	18. Tragedia

**Advertencia: Este capítulo será un poco más trágico y triste que los capítulos anteriores, pero lamentablemente no todo puede ser color rosa en esta historia.**

 _8 meses después…._

El mundo mágico oficialmente estaba en guerra, Voldemort había comenzado a tomar mucha fuerza y se había expandido de forma impresionante en muchos lugares. Para contrarrestar esto, la Orden comenzó a realizar misiones con la finalidad de intentar arruinar los ataques de mortífagos y tratar de salvar la mayor cantidad de gente inocente que fuera posible. Desafortunadamente tampoco habían recuperado la copa debido a que Snape cada vez era más solicitado por los mortífagos y debía ser lo más cuidadoso posible para no ser descubierto. Aunque Snape había intentado no realizar cosas terribles mientras estaba con los mortífagos y en muchas ocasiones había logrado librarse de dichas situaciones, había tenido que presenciar cosas horribles y en una ocasión, se vio obligado a torturar a más de una persona hasta casi el punto de la muerte. Lily le platicó a Hermione que cuando eso ocurrió, Snape apareció en su habitación completamente destrozado, que nunca antes lo había visto así de vulnerable y que pasó toda la noche tratando de consolarlo.

Lily por su parte había estado muy involucrada con todo lo relacionado a la Orden y había comenzado a tomar parte de las misiones que se realizaban. También estuvo muy enfocada en la creación del veneno, el cual continuaba sin terminar y resultaba ser algo preocupante porque sin él, los horrocruxes simplemente no podían ser destruidos.

James y Hermione también empezaron a involucrarse con las misiones de la Orden, pero Hermione se había visto muy limitada en ese aspecto, ya que Snape les había advertido a los demás miembros de la Orden del enorme peligro que representaría para el mundo mágico el hecho de que ella llegara a caer en manos de Voldemort, por lo cual casi nunca le dejaban ir a las misiones, pero Hermione jamás se daba por vencida y muchas veces lograba salirse con la suya.

Lamentablemente debido a todo el involucramiento que Hermione estaba intentado tener en la guerra, había olvidado que ocurriría otro importante suceso en la historia, un suceso que no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort y sus seguidores, pero sí con personas que se habían vuelto cercanas a ella.

Durante los inicios del invierno, los padres de James habían tenido que salir de la ciudad por motivos laborales y cuando regresaron comenzaron a tener síntomas de malestar. Ambos fueron hospitalizados en San Mungo cuando les apareció salpullido en todo el cuerpo y debido a la avanzada edad de ambos, comenzaron a empeorar cada vez más. Hermione recordaba claramente la manera como James se había puesto al enterarse del estado grave de sus padres:

-¿Lo sabias?-preguntó de repente James mientras estaba sentado en una de las sillas del hospital, lo que tomó a Hermione completamente por sorpresa.-¿Sabías que esto pasaría?-

-Yo…-

-Por supuesto que lo sabias- se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Pudimos haberlo prevenido-

-James, yo…lo lamento- James se detuvo en seco y se puso frente a ella.

-¿Lo lamentas? Mis padres se están debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y tú solo lo lamentas-

-Sí James, es cierto que sabía que esto pasaría y no te lo dije, pero yo también desconocía los detalles de la situación, no tenía idea de exactamente cómo y cuándo pasaría- James se quedó callado por un momento mientras solo la observaba hasta que finalmente se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Van a sobrevivir?- Hermione inmediatamente bajó la mirada con tristeza y entonces James lo comprendió. Casi al instante se dejó caer destrozado al piso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Hermione se tiró al suelo con él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-James amigo ¿Qué pasó?- corrió Sirius hasta donde estaban ellos preocupado por el estado de James. Remus y Peter venían detrás de él ya que habían ido a comprar cosas para comer, Remus al notar la tristeza en los ojos de Hermione y el estado de James, también lo comprendió al instante.

Los padres de James murieron tres días después de eso y a partir de entonces James poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de Hermione debido a que se sumió en su tristeza, impotencia y enojo. Hermione había hecho lo posible por acercarse a él, pero había sido inútil, sabía que aunque no lo dijera una parte de él la culpaba por la muerte de sus padres. Una parte de Hermione también se culpaba a si misma por lo sucedido y con la esperanza de evitar otra tragedia similar, Hermione decidió platicarle a Lily lo poco que sabía acerca de la muerte de sus padres.

-Lo he pensado mucho Jean- comentó Lily mientras estaban en casa de Hermione trabajando en el veneno.-Creo que haré lo mismo que tú hiciste con tus padres, aunque sé que no morirán por la guerra, de igual forma debo intentar protegerlos-

-¿Estás segura Lily?- ella solo asintió.

-Afortunadamente mi hermana ya vive lejos con su marido así que no me causara problemas-

-Solo ten mucho cuidado Lily, los hechizos de memoria son muy delicados-

-Lo sé, creo que podrías ayudarme a….-

-¡Maldición!- gritó Snape con frustración mientras estaba frente a la poción.

-¿Qué sucede?- Lily se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su brazo.

-Es la tercera vez en este mes que la mezcla se echa a perder-

-Severus ya encontraremos la manera de que…-

-Lily llevamos ya un año encontrando la manera, estoy comenzando a creer que un veneno así de potente no se puede hacer- Lily se cruzó de brazos y preguntó:

-¿Y tú desde cuando te rindes en el área de pociones? Desde que te conozco siempre has encontrado la manera para cosas que se creían imposibles- Snape observó a Lily por un momento y dijo:

-De acuerdo-

-Así me gusta príncipe mestizo- inmediatamente Snape volteó a ver a Hermione con cara de acusación

-¿Tú se lo dijiste verdad?- Hermione solo se encogió de hombros y Lily comenzó a reírse.

-Deja a Jean en paz, a mí me gusta el apodo que te diste Severus- Snape suspiró con pesadez y regresó su atención a Hermione.-Dentro de dos días, tú y yo iremos por la copa-

-¿Mi nivel de oclumancia al fin te parece la adecuada?- Snape ignoró la pregunta y continuó:

-Ya deberías tener lista la poción multijugos, yo solamente me haré cargo del mortífago por el cual te harás pasar y te llevaré los cabellos. Nos vemos enfrente de las Tres Escobas a las siete de la noche en punto, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después-

-Bien- Snape lució complacido por su respuesta cortante y después dijo:

-Será mejor irme, tengo reunión en casa de los Lestrange en menos de una hora-

-Ten mucho cuidado Severus- Lily realmente lucía preocupada por él.

-Lily no me pasara nada, ya aprendí a relacionarme con todos esos psicópatas-

-Al menos ya los llamas por lo que son- comentó Hermione y Lily asintió.

-Jean tiene razón, por lo menos ya admites la clase de calaña que son tus amigos-

-Yo no tengo amigos- Snape se apresuró en decir y Lily inmediatamente hizo una cara de ofendida:

-¿Entonces qué soy yo?- Snape al darse cuenta de su error pareció ponerse un poco nervioso.

-Tú… tú…- Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Snape así.-Tú eres mi mejor amiga- dijo finalmente en voz muy baja y Lily lució sorprendida por aquella respuesta.

-Tú también eres uno de mis mejores amigos Severus- le sonrió Lily con ternura y Snape tuvo que aclarar su garganta para recuperar su compostura.

-Nos veremos después- y sin esperar más, desapareció del lugar.

-Yo también ya debería irme, mamá me pidió que llegara a la casa para cenar- Hermione asintió y después de despedirse de ella, Lily también desapareció.

Mientras Hermione guardaba los ingredientes y los utensilios que habían estado utilizando. James dijo detrás de ella:

-Tú no iras a ningún lado- Hermione se asustó porque no lo había visto entrar en el comedor.

-James, no me asustes así. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-

-Un par de minutos- Hermione asintió y continuó guardando las cosas mientras comentaba:

-Snape y yo al fin iremos por la copa en dos días, me pidió que lo viera en…-

-Jean ¿no escuchaste lo que dije verdad?- Hermione lo vio de frente y admitió:

-No James, lo siento, no escuché lo que dijiste-

-Dije que no vas a ir a ningún lado con Snape- dijo en un tono completamente serio y firme.

-¿Disculpa?- Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No irás por la copa con Snape, hablaré mañana mismo con Dumbledore para que envié a alguien más en tu lugar-

-¿Y quién te crees tú para prohibirme a dónde ir?- se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta.

-Jean yo soy tu novio y….-

-Eres mi novio pero eso no te hace mi dueño- no entendía su comportamiento-¿Qué sucede contigo James?- él solamente desvió la mirada y suspiró con pesadez. Hermione comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.-Comprendo si te preocupa que algo me suceda, yo también estaría preocupada por ti, pero tienes que entender James que esto lo venimos planeando desde hace meses, mi prioridad desde que llegué aquí ha sido encontrar todos los horrocruxes y destruirlos- James la miró dolido y dijo:

-Gracias por dejarme en claro que no soy tu prioridad-

-Eres una de mis más grandes prioridades James, pero estamos en guerra, no puedes pedirme que me quede de brazos cruzados, tú tampoco te has quedado de brazos cruzados en todos estos meses-James pareció analizar aquello por un momento pero al final solo dijo:

-No iras con Snape, es mi última palabra-

-¿Qué es lo ha pasado contigo? Tú no eres el James del que me enamore-

-La gente cambia Jean y si no puedes aceptarme como soy ahora, tal vez deberías irte de aquí- después de varios segundos en los que Hermione se quedó impactada con sus palabras y en donde las analizó con detenimiento, finalmente dijo:

-Tienes razón James, tal vez deba hacerlo-sintió que algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir y con dificultad se quitó el anillo de su dedo anular, detecto la sorpresa en la mirada de James al verla hacer eso, pero Hermione no podía seguir con él si continuaba con esa actitud. Camino lentamente hacia la mesa y dejó ahí el anillo. Tomó un bocado de aire y dijo:

-Adiós James- y desapareció de ahí.

Al instante apareció en el cuarto de Lily, quién no estaba y finalmente dejó las lágrimas salir. Se sentó en la cama y lloró hasta que Lily llegó a la habitación.

-¿Jean?¿Qué haces aquí?¿Qué te pasó?- se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-James- fue lo único que Hermione dijo.-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?-

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras Jean-

Durante los siguientes dos días Hermione no salió para nada de casa de Lily, se sentía completamente triste y desecha, pero aun así tomó fuerza para ir en búsqueda de la copa.

-Mucha suerte Jean- se despidió Lily

-Gracias Lily, sinceramente la vamos a ocupar- le dio una leve sonrisa y con eso desapareció para encontrarse con Snape.


	19. Encuentros

-Al menos eres puntual- dijo Snape en cuanto la vio aparecer.-Sígueme- la llevó a un lugar que estaba completamente desolado y sacó ropa oscura de una mochila que traía.

-Ponte esto- le dio la ropa a Hermione y ella al notar que Snape no tenía planeado moverse de su lugar, le dijo:

-¿Podrías darme un poco de privacidad?- Snape rodó sus ojos con fastidio pero se dio la media vuelta.

Hermione se apuró en cambiarse y al terminar, sacó una pequeña botella con poción multijugo que Lily le había hecho el favor de traer de su casa, ya que no había querido toparse con James.

-Listo-

Snape le entregó los cabellos del mortífago a Hermione y antes de tomar la pócima, volvieron a repasar el plan para robar la Copa.

-Bien, aquí vamos- dijo Hermione y tomó la pócima. A pesar de todas las veces que había tomado dicha poción aún le resultaba asqueroso el sabor del mismo y tenía que hacer su máximo esfuerzo para no vomitar.

-Recuerda, tú nombre es Evan Rosier y no debes olvidar actuar lo más intimidante que puedas-

-¿Qué le hiciste al verdadero Evan Rosier?-

-Le puse un adormilante en su comida que debería haberle hecho efecto en cuanto llegó a su casa, lo dejará noqueado por al menos 3 horas-

-En ese caso debemos apurarnos - Snape asintió y dejó la mochila ahí para no levantar sospechas con los mortífagos.

-Vámonos- Hermione entonces colocó una mano en el hombro de Snape y casi de inmediato desaparecieron de ahí.

Reaparecieron frente a una enorme casa, que aunque no era tan grande como la Mansión Malfoy, no había duda que pertenecía a una familia pudiente.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En la casa de los Lestrange- Hermione al escuchar eso sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.-Lo mejor será entrar separados, hay que evitar cualquier sospecha desde un inicio-

-¿Y por qué sospecharían sobre llegar juntos?- Snape pareció molesto por la pregunta.

-Porque los mortífagos saben que no me gusta relacionarme con nadie- se apretó el puente de la nariz con frustración.-Ahora si ya terminaste de hacer preguntas tontas que solo nos están quitando tiempo, nos vemos dentro de 15 minutos en el sótano- y dicho eso comenzó a caminar hacia la casa dejándola ahí sola.

Mientras esperaba, Hermione observó los alrededores tratando de calmar sus nervios ya que por algún motivo el saber que entraría a la casa de la mujer que la torturó sin piedad, la alteraba más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Cuando finalmente consideró que había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Al entrar, lo primero que notó es que el lugar estaba infestado de mortífagos, pero solamente platicaban entre ellos y parecían estar descansando. Caminó con lentitud hacía el pasillo de forma erguida y con seguridad y solo algunos mortífagos que la veían pasar inclinaban levemente su cabeza como forma de saludo, a lo que Hermione respondía de igual manera.

Siguió las indicaciones que Snape le había dado para llegar al sótano y mientras más se adentraba al lugar, Hermione tuvo que admitir que la casa era simplemente espectacular y muy elegante, le sorprendió que tuviera mucho más vida que la mansión de los Malfoy. Cuando llegó a su destino, revisó que nadie estuviera cerca y abrió la puerta que daba hacía el sótano. Snape en cuanto la vio bajar las escaleras, se acercó a un librero que estaba cerca y susurró un hechizo que Hermione no logró escuchar. Inmediatamente el librero se desvaneció dejando a la vista un pasillo que estaba escondido detrás de él. Rápidamente ambos se adentraron en él y caminaron hasta toparse con una gran puerta. Snape le había explicado anteriormente que dicha puerta estaba llena de protecciones mágicas y que le había tomado bastante tiempo investigar como abrirla.

-Me tomará otros 15 minutos abrir esta puerta, mientras tanto ya sabes que hacer- Hermione asintió y se apresuró a salir del sótano para vigilar que nadie más entrara mientras Snape trabajaba con la puerta.

Tratando de no ser tan obvia, se alejó lo más que pudo de la puerta del sótano pero sin perderla de vista y se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Por bastante tiempo no ocurrió nada y solamente en ocasiones pasaba uno que otro mortífago caminando pero no parecían sospechar nada. Cuando Hermione estaba por regresar al sótano, un joven Lucius pasó caminando por el pasillo pero a diferencia de los demás mortífagos, él sí se detuvo cuando la vio ahí de pie:

-Rosier, no sabía que estabas aquí- se acercó a ella y añadió.-Traje un poco de bebida importada por si quieres probarla- Hermione pensó con rapidez en una respuesta que no fuera a causar sospecha. Snape le había dicho que fuera lo más intimidante posible, por lo que decidió ver a Lucius con dureza y dijo:

-Ahora no Malfoy- al parecer fue la respuesta correcta ya que Lucius no se vio dudoso sino más bien desanimado por la negativa.

-¿Seguro? Por qué yo podría traerte un poco si….- Hermione continuó viéndolo con tal dureza que Lucius decidió mejor no terminar la frase y pareció pensar en otra cosa que decirle.

-¿Y cómo van los encargados del señor tenebroso?- era un hecho que Lucius estaba muy interesado en ganarse la aprobación de Rosier, aunque Hermione no comprendía el motivo.

-Esa información es confidencial-

-Pero yo pensé que…- Hermione no supo de dónde sacó el valor para responder de manera despectiva:

-¿Por qué no mejor vas y le ofreces tu bebida a otro que le interese?- Lucius pareció sorprendido e indignado por el comentario, pero respondió de forma nerviosa:

-Yo… eh… sí, tienes razón, mejor eso haré- y con eso se fue de ahí.

Hermione volvió a revisar los alrededores y al ver que no había nadie cerca, finalmente pudo regresar al sótano. Cuando llegó con Snape, vio que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Bien hecho Snape- Snape no dijo nada y entraron juntos.

Del otro lado había una habitación llena de estantes con pociones, Snape se acercó a una de ellas y con su varita apuntó uno de los frascos y después otro y luego otro, como si estuviera haciendo un patrón pero antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar lo que hacía, las pociones desaparecieron de los estantes y en su lugar aparecieron diversos objetos de valor.

-¿Cómo supiste...?-

-Lo revisé en la mente de los Lestrange-

-¿Y ellos no se dieron cuenta?- hasta donde sabía los Lestrange también eran buenos en la lectura y protección de la mente, por lo que se le hacía raro que no se hubieran percatado que alguien había invadido sus pensamientos.

-Sí, claramente se dieron cuenta- respondió con sarcasmo Snape haciendo que Hermione rodara sus ojos de forma molesta. Aun así no podía negar el hecho de que hacer algo así demostraba que Snape ya era un mago muy talentoso.

-Ahora es tu turno- dijo Snape.-El horrocrux debe estar aquí pero el problema es que tienen varias copas y no podemos arriesgarnos a tomar el equivocado porque…-

-Tienen la maldición gemino- adivinó Hermione.

-Así es-Hermione asintió antes de comenzar a caminar por los estantes mientras revisaba las cosas y contó todas las copas que veía, llegando a un total de 8. Lamentablemente ella no tenía la misma habilidad de Harry para detectar a los horrocruxes, por lo que tuvo que revisar uno por uno a detalle.

-Hay dos copas que tienen un tejón en su diseño, me imagino que uno de ellos fue creado deliberadamente para despistar a cualquiera que quisiera robar la copa original-

-¿Y tú sabes cuál es el verdadero?-

-Aún no lo sé- admitió.-Pero lo voy a averiguar- Hermione intentó recordar algún detalle único de la copa original, algún desgaste, rasguño que pudiera diferenciarlo del falso. Después de un rato de revisar ambos, finalmente tomó su decisión:

-Es este-

-Tómalo y vámonos-

Hermione estaba por tomarlo pero por un instante vaciló, ya que si era honesta con ella misma, el motivo principal por el cual había escogido esa copa era por pura intuición, algo dentro de ella le aseguraba que esa era la copa correcta, pero el problema era que a Hermione nunca le había gustado tomar decisiones sin tener razones claras.

-¿Qué esperas?-

Hermione solo deseó que su intuición tuviera razón y tomó la copa, por un segundo temió que este empezara a reproducirse pero se alegró al ver que nada pasó.

-Listo, salgamos de aquí-

Salieron de esa habitación y Snape tardó un poco en cerrar ambas entradas. Una vez que estuvieron en el sótano, Hermione le dijo:

-Tú llévate la copa y desaparece en cuanto subas al pasillo, a mí no te va quedar de otra más que salir por la entrada principal-

-¿Nos vemos en tu casa?- Hermione rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos en casa de Lily-

Hermione subió primero para revisar que no hubiera nadie y en el instante en el que Snape salió al pasillo después de ella, desapareció de ahí. Hermione mientras tanto caminó hacia la salida pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, alguien la detuvo por el hombro:

-Rosier, el señor tenebroso esta aquí y tiene algo que decirnos- trató de no ponerse nerviosa y solo siguió al mortífago que la había detenido. Llegaron a una habitación donde ya estaban los demás mortífagos y frente a ellos estaba el mismísimo Voldemort, el cual tenía apuntada su varita en la marca tenebrosa de uno de ellos. Justo en ese instante, varios mortífagos más comenzaron a aparecer en el lugar y Hermione vio a Snape aparecer al otro lado de la habitación, quien con mucha discreción la buscó con la mirada, sin pensarlo mucho ella dio un paso para atrás y de inmediato Snape negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Estimados míos- comenzó a decir Voldemort- Esta noche los he llamado a todos aquí para avisarles que la invasión de hoy no se pudo realizar por culpa de los traidores de la sangre- parecía estar muy molesto.-Ellos nunca lograran comprender la gran labor que nosotros hacemos aquí y lo único que hacen es estorbar- agarró su varita con ambas manos.-Últimamente nos han estorbado demasiado así que debemos darles una lección, una que nunca olviden- su mirada estaba llena de puro odio-Pero antes revisaré que solamente estemos aquí los que requerimos estar- Hermione sintió pánico al escuchar eso, pero trató de mantener su compostura..-Severus, iniciaremos contigo-

Snape se acercó a él con lentitud y al quedar frente a él, Voldemort colocó su varita en su cien y dijo:

-Eather revelio- y nada pasó.

-Excelente Severus- le dijo Voldemort palmeando su hombro antes de voltear a ver a otro mortifago.-Lucius-

Mientras todos los mortífagos comenzaban a pasar con Voldemort, Hermione dio pasos hacia la puerta muy despacito para no ser detectada mientras agarraba su varita, cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta rápidamente lanzó un hechizo no verbal hacía una pintura que estaba colgada al otro lado de la habitación para que se cayera causando que todos se distrajeran. Hermione aprovecho ese momento para salir de ahí, pero mientras iba hacía la puerta principal, Voldemort apareció frente a ella y dijo:

-¿Vas a algún lado Evan?- con un hechizo le quitó la varita de la mano y la tomó por el brazo, rápidamente colocó su varita en la cien y dijo.-Eather revelio- Hermione no sabía que es lo que debería pasar pero no sintió dolor ni nada, hasta que de repente Voldemort la agarró con fuerza del cuello y dijo:

-¡Tenemos un intruso aquí!- la tiró al piso y gritó:

-¡Crucio!-Hermione de inmediato sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo y gritó, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente la liberó. Para empeorar la situación Hermione sintió como en ese momento la poción multijugo perdía su efecto.

-Una chica- se agachó Voldemort y la jaló del cabello para que lo viera a los ojos.-No recuerdo haberte visto antes ¿cómo te llamas?- Hermione no respondió. Voldemort entonces se puso de pie y le aventó un hechizo que la levanto del suelo y la estrello contra el techo de forma brusca para después volver a caer al piso.

-Ahora te volveré a preguntar ¿Cómo te llamas?- Hermione volvió a mantenerse en silencio y eso pareció molestar mucho a Voldemort quién volvió a gritar-¡Crucio!- aquel dolor era peor de lo que Hermione recordaba pero cuando la liberó, volvió a quedarse callada.

Voldemort ya enojado la jaló del cabello para verla de frente y fue entonces cuando Hermione sintió la invasión en su mente. Si antes había pensado que Snape era un poderoso legeremante, no era nada comparado con Voldemort ya que sentía como si la desgarrara por dentro mientras buscaba respuestas a sus preguntas. Hermione a pesar de eso, logró bloquear gran parte de sus recuerdos incluyendo la información de los horrocruxes e hizo lo que Snape le había enseñado, que era modificar sus recuerdos con la esperanza de poder engañar a Voldemort. Cuando Voldemort salió de su mente, concluyó:

-Eres parte de la Orden y te mandaron para adquirir información- volteó hacia sus mortífagos y gritó: -¡Pettigrew!- Hermione vio a Peter salir de entre el montón de mortífagos y pudo ver el miedo en su mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Mi señor?- hizo una reverencia mientras se agarraba las manos de forma nerviosa.

-¿La conoces?- Hermione lo miró con suplica pero sabía que él solo se comportaría como el cobarde que era.

-Sí mi señor, se hace llamar Jean pero su verdadero nombre es Hermione Granger- Hermione sintió su sangre hervir al escucharlo decir eso.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene en la Orden?-

-Mucha mi señor, es de las que toma decisiones importantes-

-Excelente, gracias Pettigrew ya puedes regresar con los demás- Peter inmediatamente regresó a su lugar y pareció evitar a toda costa la mirada de Hermione.

-Si eres tan importante, podremos usarte de carnada- comenzó a reírse y muchos mortífagos también lo hicieron.-Sáquenla de aquí- indicó Voldemort y un mortífago la agarró para levantarla y sacarla de ahí. Mientras salía pudo ver a Snape, quien a pesar de tener una fachada de indiferencia, Hermione sabía que ya estaba planeando algún plan de rescate.

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Otra vez agradezco el apoyo y los comentarios, les deseo a todos un bello fin de semana.**


	20. Rescate

Dos días, habían transcurrido dos horribles días que Hermione no sabía cómo había logrado sobrevivir. Los mortífagos la habían encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la casa y nunca la dejaban sola; se habían dedicado a torturarla, a tratar de sacarle información o simplemente se divertían con ella.

Hermione no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría mantener la cordura, los únicos ratos en los que podía descansar era cuando a Snape le tocaba vigilarla ya que este no le hacía nada, pero tampoco podía ayudarla ya que se arriedgaba a ser descubierto y Hermione prefería que se mantuviera así.

Lamentablemente en ese momento estaba con su peor pesadilla….

-¿Así que te haces del rogar, no es así?- preguntó Bellatrix cuando terminó de torturarla y en eso sacó un cuchillo que Hermione reconoció a la perfección. "No de nuevo" fue lo único que ella pudo pensar.-Veremos si esto te hace cambiar de opinión - se agachó a su lado y le desgarró la manga de la camisa negra que traía.-Vaya, al parecer alguien ya me robó la idea- dijo al ver la cicatriz en el brazo de Hermione.-¿Así que eres una sangre sucia, eh?- se rió con malicia.-No esperaba menos de ti-se levantó dándole una patada y volvió a gritar:

-¡Crucio!- en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un Snape interrumpió diciendo:

-Deberías de guardar un poco de energía para la batalla que nos espera hoy-

-Yo siempre tengo la suficiente energía para deshacerme de los traidores- se acercó a Snape y le acercó su varita al pecho.-No como otros débiles que conozco por aquí- Snape ni siquiera se inmutó y añadió:

-Bien, si ya terminaste, el señor oscuro quiere hablar contigo- Bellatrix pareció emocionada al escuchar eso y bajó su varita. Antes de salir de la habitación volteo a ver a Hermione diciendo:-Haz lo que te plazca con ella, en cuanto nuestro señor tenga lo que desea esta noche, ella ya no nos será de utilidad- y con eso salió del lugar.

Hermione ni siquiera se podía mover del dolor, ya que tenía heridas y golpes en todo el cuerpo. Snape con un movimiento en su varita, elevó a Hermione y la colocó sobre la cama, después sacó un pequeño frasco de su túnica y lo puso frente a Hermione. Ella le lanzó una mirada molesta, ya que no quería que nadie sospechara que la estaba ayudando.

-Todos están demasiado ocupados con el plan de hoy para darse cuenta- le explicó de forma cortante y Hermione como pudo se apresuró a tomarse la pócima.

Inmediatamente sintió alivió y algo de energía. Regresó su mirada a Snape y dijo:

-Gracias- le dio el frasco y Snape lo volvió a guardar en su túnica.-¿Qué…-le costaba un poco de trabajo hablar.-¿Qué ocurrirá hoy?-

-Una pequeña lucha contra la Orden- Hermione estaba por preguntar más pero Snape comentó.-Es todo lo que puedo decir, ahora intenta descansar, lo vas a necesitar- caminó hacia la pared donde se recargó y se cruzó de brazos, Hermione por su parte se dejó caer en la almohada y casi al instante quedó sumida en un sueño profundo.

Un fuerte sonido la despertó pero antes de que pudiera analizar lo que estaba pasando, Snape la levantó de forma brusca jalándola de la túnica y le susurro:

-Yo tengo tu varita, desarmarme en cuanto tengas oportunidad- y entonces aparecieron en un bosque que estaba completamente desolado. Lo primero que vio Hermione fue a varios miembros de la Orden ahí, entre los que estaban Lily, Sirius, Alice, Arthur, los dos hermanos de Molly y Dumbledore; pero todos estaban rodeados por Voldemort y varios mortífagos.

-Severus, que bueno que la trajiste- comentó Voldemort al verlo llegar.-Dámela, yo me haré cargo- Snape la jaló hasta donde estaba él y de inmediato Voldemort colocó su varita en la garganta de Hermione, volteó a ver a los demás y dijo.-Ahora suelten las varitas- todos hicieron lo que pidió, incluyendo Dumbledore.-De verdad que eres valiosa- la acercó más a él.-Tomen las varitas- le indicó a sus mortífagos antes de regresar su atención a Dumbledore.-Que lastima que solo vinieras a verla morir- empujó a Hermione hacia el frente y gritó.-¡Avada Kedavra!- pero antes de que el hechizo le diera, sintió que algo la empujó hacia un lado con fuerza.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Dumbledore y más miembros de la Orden aparecieron en el lugar para atacar a los mortífagos. Hermione sintió entonces unos brazos a su alrededor protegiéndola.

-James- por atrás de su hombro vio a Voldemort con intenciones de lanzar otro maleficio en su dirección pero Dumbledore los protegió mientras decía:

-Conmigo es con quien quieres pelear Tom, déjalos en paz- y comenzaron un duelo entre ellos. Hermione en eso recordó lo que Snape le había comentado y le dijo a James:

-Préstame tu varita-

-¿Qué?-se veía confundido.

-Solo hazlo- James le dio su varita y Hermione gritó en dirección a Snape.-¡Expelliarmus!- la varita entonces saliendo volando de su mano.

-Gracias- le regresó la varita a James y con la poca energía que le quedaba corrió para tomar su varita.

En cuanto la tomó, bloqueó el hechizo de un mortífago que iba en su dirección y en la medida de lo posible trató de ayudar a otros. Notó que el número de mortífagos empezó a incrementar y se dio cuenta que si seguían así pronto los triplicarían en número.

-Debemos salir de aquí- le dijo a Remus quien estaba cerca de ella y de inmediato él gritó:-¡Canuto, ya!- Sirius comenzó a buscar a todos para dar el aviso.

Hermione vio que James estaba en un duelo con Malfoy a lo lejos y se apresuró en gritar:-¡Petrificus Totalus!- al instante Malfoy quedó estático en su lugar y James corrió hacia ella.

-Hay que salir de aquí- James asintió.

-Solo hay que esperar a que Dumbledore haga la distracción-

-¿Cuál distracción?- en eso vio una luz blanca cejadora y James la abrazó con fuerza antes de desaparecer de ahí.

Aparecieron en casa de los Longbottom y los demás miembros comenzaron a aparecer de igual forma. Cuando James la soltó, comenzó a revisarla y al notar todas las heridas que traía en su cuerpo, gruñó levemente:

-Esos malditos-

-Estaré bien- pero justo entonces sintió como si la adrenalina le bajara por completo y se acercó a James para no caerse. Él de inmediato la cargó entre sus brazos y se apresuró para llevarla a una de las habitaciones, en cuanto la acostó en la cama, le dijo:

-Ahora vuelvo- al poco tiempo regresó junto con Lily cargando varias pociones en una charola.

-Jean debemos curar esas heridas lo antes posible- Hermione solo asintió y entre ambos comenzaron a sanarle algunas heridas de su cuerpo. Al poco tiempo Alice abrió la puerta diciendo:

-Traje una pijama para que se cambie-

-Muchas gracias Alice- le dijo Lily y le ayudo a Hermione a ponérselo.

Cuando finalmente la recostaron para que descansara, ella notó que James traía los ojos llorosos.

-James- él acarició su mejilla.

-Ya estás aquí, ahora descansa-

-Pero…-

-Luego hablamos Jean- y Hermione no tuvo que hacer mucho para quedarse dormida.

Esta vez no supo por cuanto tiempo durmió, pudieron haber pasado días, incluso años y ella ni se habría dado cuenta, estaba completamente agotada por todo lo sucedido.

Cuando finalmente despertó, notó que era de noche y vio que James estaba dormido incómodamente en una silla junto a ella:

-James- Hermione alargó su brazo para tocarlo, despertándolo en el proceso.

-Jean ¿estás bien?¿necesitas algo?- de verdad se veía preocupado.

-Estoy bien, pero tú te ves muy incómodo-

-No te preocupes ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor-

-Me alegra escucharlo- James también se veía bastante cansado por lo Hermione sin siquiera pensarlo, jaló su brazo para que se recostara junto a ella.

-Puedes acostarte aquí si quieres-

-¿Estás segura?- ella asintió y él finalmente se recostó a su lado.

Estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que James finalmente dijo:

-Te debo una gran disculpa Jean, por lo que dije y por alejarme cuando…-

-James, acababas de perder a tus padres, sabía que necesitabas espacio, incluso comprendo que me culparas por…-

-Jean yo jamás te culpe, a pesar de lo que te dije en el hospital, sabía que no era tu responsabilidad salvarlos-

-Pero igual pude haber hecho algo- Hermione lo miró con tristeza y James acarició su mano.

-Tú ya has hecho más que suficiente para salvarnos a todos- sus ojos también mostraban tristeza.-Siempre haces lo posible para darnos un mejor futuro - suspiró con pesadez.-Pero después de perder a mis padres entre en pánico porque no quería perderte, para mi tú eras mi futuro-

-¿Era?-

-Sí porque te perdí por estúpido-

-James- tocó su mejilla para que la viera a los ojos.-Yo nunca debí irme, lo que hice también fue muy impulsivo de mi parte- lo miró fijamente a los ojos.-Pero quisiera que lo volviéramos a intentar-

-Yo también quisiera eso Jean- a Hermione le dio gran alegría escuchar eso y lo abrazó, después de otro rato James volvió a hablar:

-Odio admitirlo, pero estoy en deuda con Snape- Hermione se separó de él y lo miró confundida.-Si no hubiera sido por él, seguirías encerrada en ese horrible lugar y si algo te hubiera pasado yo….-

-James estoy bien, algo lastimada pero bien-

-Igual le debo una- le dio un beso en la frente y añadió.- Será mejor que intentes dormir más, muchas de tus heridas requieren de mucho reposo- Hermione sabía que tenía razón, estaba consciente que tenía heridas bastante delicadas.

-Está bien- se recargó sobre el pecho de él y antes de quedarse dormida dijo:

-¿James?-

-Mmmm-él también ya se estaba quedando dormido. No supo que fue lo que la impulso a decirlo, si fue el cansancio, lo que acababa de vivir en casa de los Lestrange, pero dijo con mucha seguridad:

-Estoy lista-

-¿Para?- James preguntó entre dormido y despierto:

-Casarme contigo-


	21. Alegría

**Advertencia: Este es un capitulo demasiado rosa y melosa.**

 **Y no me maten por el salto de tiempo, creo que es necesario para avanzar la historia y no poner capítulos inútiles/aburridos.**

-Lily ¿crees que es una locura? ¿Tener una boda a mitad de la guerra?- preguntó Hermione mientras se veía en el espejo.

-No, no lo creo-respondió Lily.- Al contrario, creo que el hecho de que sea a mitad de una guerra, hace que se vuelva aún más valioso y significativo- Hermione analizó aquello por un momento.

-Siempre logras decir cosas que nunca me espero Lily-

-Lo sé- respondió mientras acomodaba el cabello de Hermione –Ahora no te muevas, voy a ponerte el tocado que te compré- Hermione hizo lo que le pidió y Lily tardó un par de minutos antes de decir:

-Listo- Hermione observó el tocado por el espejo y comentó:

-Es muy hermoso Lily, gracias-

-Me alegra que te guste- le sonrió.-Decidí comprar ese porque combina bastante bien con tu anillo-

-¿Por qué ambos llevan rojo?- trató de adivinar Hermione, lo que hizo reír a Lily.

-Digamos que sí- Hermione tenía bastante claro que ella no era la persona indicada para ese tipo de temas. –Creo que al fin terminamos- comentó Lily después de un momento y observó a Hermione a través del espejo.-Te ves muy hermosa Jean-

Hermione también estudió su reflejo y le agradó lo que vio. Tenía puesto un sencillo pero bonito vestido blanco que acentuaba de buena manera su figura, Lily había recogido parte de su cabello con el tocado mientras el resto caía de forma ondulada y el maquillaje que Alice le había hecho el favor de poner, aunque era notorio se veía muy natural.

-Estoy lista-

-Bien, entonces iré a avisarle a Remus para que venga por ti- Lily se apresuró en salir de la habitación, dejando a Hermione sola por un momento.

"Desearía que mis padres pudieran haber estado aquí" pensó Hermione mientras aún veía su reflejo en el espejo e imagino por un instante la reacción que ambos habrían tenido de haber estado ahí. Sabía que los dos hubieran estado completamente extasiados y contentos. No hubieran deseado otra cosa más que ella fuera feliz y James definitivamente era alguien que la hacía muy feliz.

En eso, Remus entró en la habitación y en cuanto la vio, se quedó impresionado:

-Jean, te ves muy bella-

-Gracias Remus, tú también te ves muy bien- le dijo al ver la elegante túnica que traía puesta.

-James me compró la túnica, de no haber sido por él hubiera tenido que usar algo más…sencillo- sonó un poco desanimado al decir eso último.

-De igual forma te hubieras visto muy bien- Remus sonrió al escuchar eso y después de un momento comentó:

-Bien, será mejor irnos, solamente falta la novia para poder iniciar la boda- le ofreció su brazo y Hermione lo tomó sin dudar.

Juntos bajaron al patio trasero de la casa de James y Hermione, el cual había sido acondicionado para el evento. Al ver el lugar, Hermione quedó simplemente impresionada por lo hermoso que había quedado.

-Wow- no pudo evitar decir-Alice y Molly en verdad se lucieron-

Continuaron caminando y Hermione vio que ya todos estaban esperando su llegada, al verla se pusieron de pie y casi de inmediato pudo ver a James vestido elegantemente parado junto a Sirius y Dumbledore. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron no pudo evitar sonreír y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-Jean, te ves…-James no parecía encontrar palabras.-Estas preciosa-tomó su mano mientras la observaba maravillado.

Remus por su parte se colocó junto a Sirius y entonces Dumbledore preguntó:

-¿Podemos comenzar?-Hermione y James asintieron al mismo tiempo, dando así por iniciada la ceremonia.

Las bodas de los magos solían ser algo diferentes a las bodas de los muggles, ya que además de los votos normales, hacían una promesa mientras enlazaban sus varitas, como una forma de representar que la magia de ambos se convertiría en una sola.

Mientras hacían eso, tanto James como Hermione nunca apartaron la mirada del otro, de momentos sentían como si solo estuvieran ellos dos y cuando finalmente Dumbledore los declaró marido y mujer, no tardaron en darse un tierno beso.

-¡Felicidades!- gritó Sirius en cuanto se separaron y los abrazó a ambos.

-Gracias Canuto-

-No se vayan a olvidar de mí ahora que ya están casados ¿eh?-

-Jamás haríamos eso Sirius- los demás también se acercaron para felicitarlos y entre esas personas estuvo una embarazada Molly y un Arthur quien llevaba cargando a los gemelos en sus brazos.

-Felicidades linda- la abrazó.-Verás que la vida matrimonial es maravillosa-pareció pensarlo por un instante.-Bueno la mayor parte del tiempo lo es, si necesitas cualquier ayuda o consejo no dudes en preguntarme-

-Muchas gracias Molly-

-Felicidades Jean- dijo Arthur antes de regresar su atención a los gemelos quienes habían comenzado a pelear.-Disculpa- y se alejó de ahí.

-Niños- dijo Molly acariciando su vientre.-Será mejor que le ayude, esos dos pueden llegar a ser todo un problema-

-Lo sé- Molly sonrió al comprender sus palabras y se fue con Arthur.

-Jean amiga, felicidades- la abrazó Lily quien venía acompañada de Snape.

-Gracias Lily- volteó a ver a Snape y al verlo con una túnica elegante comentó.-Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que te veo usando algo así Snape, te ves bien-

-Te lo dije- le comentó Lily a Snape y aunque este pareció apenarse levemente, trató de actuar como si no hubiera escuchado nada:

-No sé si debería alegrarme o no por el hecho de saber que el número de Potters acaba de aumentar -

-Si ese es tu modo de felicitarme Snape, te lo agradezco - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades James-Lily le dio un abrazo a James y al soltarse, él y Snape quedaron frente a frente de forma incomoda.

-Snape-

-Potter-

-Qué bueno que pudiste venir- Snape solamente asintió y Lily lo tomó por el brazo antes de decir:

-Creo que mejor nos iremos a sentar, muchas felicidades de nuevo a los dos- y jaló levemente a Snape para llevárselo de ahí.

James respiró con pesadez antes de abrazar a Hermione.

-Eso estuvo bien-

-Espero que sepas que solamente puedo tolerarlo por ti-

-Lo sé y es una de las razones por las que te amo tanto- le dio un pequeño beso.

-Yo también la amo señora Potter-Hermione se sintió un poco extraña al escucharlo decir eso, pero le gustó.

-¡Es hora de iniciar la fiesta!-gritó Sirius interrumpiendo su pequeño momento y en ese instante aparecieron mesas llenas de comida.

La fiesta fue de lo mejor, todos se la pasaron muy bien comiendo y bailando hasta tarde, el mismo Snape para sorpresa de todos bailo una canción por petición de Lily. Fue simplemente uno de los mejores días en la vida de Hermione, por un par de horas fue como si la guerra y los conflictos simplemente no existieran, pero lamentablemente Hermione sabía que pronto tendrían que volver a esa triste realidad.

-¿Me acompañarías a un lugar?- le preguntó James de repente mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Claro ¿A dónde quieres ir?- sin siquiera responder a su preguntar, ambos de repente aparecieron en una linda habitación.

-¿Dónde estamos?- parecía como una cabaña, ya que las paredes eran de madera al igual que la cama que estaba ahí y adelante de la misma estaba una pequeña chimenea que le daba un toque acogedor.

-Al fin lejos de los demás- le empezó a dar besos en el cuello y Hermione se volteó para verlo de frente.

-James- lo regañó

-¿Qué? Solo quería estar a solas con mi nueva esposa ¿de acuerdo?- Hermione solamente negó con la cabeza pero dejó que James la volviera a besar.

Aquel beso estuvo cargado de amor y pasión, y ambos poco a poco se fueron perdiendo en aquella sensación tan maravillosamente conocida. Sin temor alguno dejaron que sus manos exploraran al otro con delicadeza y Hermione lentamente desabrochó la camisa de James, la cual él tiró al piso.

-Ven aquí- la cargó haciéndola reír antes de caminar hacia la cama para recostarla ahí.

-James, el vestido que traigo es difícil de quitar y voy a necesitar pararme para…- James sacó su varita del pantalón y con un rápido movimiento, el vestido de Hermione salió volando hacia el piso.

-Listo, problema resuelto- se detuvo para admirarla por un momento, permitiéndose deleitarse con su rostro, su cuerpo y aquella lencería blanca que estaba por enloquecerlo.-En verdad soy un chico muy afortunado- susurró y Hermione al escucharlo decir eso, lo jaló hacía ella para volverlo a besar.

De una a una, las prendas restantes comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que los dos quedaron completamente desnudos. La mano de Hermione acarició el marcado pecho de James y él tomó dicha mano para darle un beso en el dorso:

-¿Puedo llamarte por tu verdadero nombre esta noche?- James preguntó, a lo que Hermione solamente asintió.

Se besaron con mucha ternura antes de que James finalmente entrara en ella. Mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse, ambos sintieron una nueva sensación que no habían experimentado antes, era como si además de sus cuerpos, su magia se entrelazara de alguna forma y eso provocaba que cada sensación fuera mucho más intensa de lo que recordaban.

-James-

-Hermione-

Se miraron a los ojos mientras sus cuerpos se movían y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos sintieran un éxtasis total. James se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de Hermione y ella acarició su espalda, se quedaron así por un momento hasta que James finalmente se acomodó sobre su espalda y atrajo a Hermione para que se recostara sobre su pecho. Mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos, James susurró complacido:

-Hermione, mi Hermione-

 **Se los advertí, demasiado melosa, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Pensé en hacer la noche de boda la primera vez de ambos pero por Dios, llevaban meses viviendo juntos y si tomamos en cuenta la forma como se ponían cada vez que se besaban, no iba a ser muy creíble. Así que no, la noche de bodas definitivamente no fue su primera vez.(por si acaso alguien se lo preguntó)**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, me encanta cada vez que veo uno. Nos leemos en la próxima.**


	22. Noticias

**Otro capitulo corto pero espero que les guste...**

Durante una mañana como cualquier otra, Hermione se encontraba en su cocina desayunando huevos con salchicha, frijoles y un par de panqueques, cuando de repente escuchó a alguien llegar por la chimenea y vio a Sirius salir de él.

-Hola Sirius-

-Buenos días Jean- respondió mientras se limpiaba la ropa y después se fue a sentar junto a ella.

-Si estás buscando a James, él tuvo que salir-

-En realidad vine a hablar contigo- admitió.

-De acuerdo, entonces déjame solo poner esto…- estaba por recoger sus platos pero Sirius interrumpió:

-Termina de desayunar Jean, me espero a que acabes-miró sus platos y preguntó.-¿Todo eso es para ti sola?-

-Sí ¿Por qué?-respondió Hermione confundida.

-No por nada- se apresuró en decir y Hermione entonces le preguntó:

-¿Te ofrezco algo de comer, una taza de té…?-

-Una taza de té estaría bien- Hermione asintió antes de ponerse de pie y mientras ponía a calentar el agua, Sirius comentó:

-Deberías conseguirte un elfo para que te ayude con esas cosas-

-No me molesta hacerlas- le sonrió mientras sacaba una taza con su varita.-Y aunque una ayuda extra no me vendría nada mal, no permitiría que un elfo trabajara para mí a menos que me dejara pagarle lo justo por su servicio- Sirius soltó una leve risa al escuchar eso.

-Tú y tus ideas extrañas sobre los elfos- parecía como si hubiera dicho una locura.-La verdad dudo mucho que puedas encontrar un elfo que acepte algo así- Hermione sonrió al escuchar sus palabras y dijo:

-Ya conozco a uno que lo hará, de hecho Snape me está ayudando a negociar su situación con la familia a la que le sirve-

-¿Y a qué familia le sirve?-

-A los Malfoy-

-Mucha suerte con eso entonces- sabía que la iba a necesitar.

Una vez que Hermione terminó su desayuno y limpió la mesa, dijo:

-Ahora si dime ¿qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?- Sirius se puso totalmente serio antes de decir:

-Es sobre mi hermano, él…- Hermione lo entendió de inmediato.

-Te pidió tu ayuda ¿no es así?- Sirius asintió.

-Tal como dijiste que sucedería- suspiró antes de continuar-Me dijo todo lo que había descubierto sobre señor tenebroso y lo que tiene planeado hacer-

-¿Te pidió que lo acompañaras por el guardapelo?- Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Dice que no quiere ponerme en riesgo, que lo único que quiere es que yo destruya el guardapelo- bajó la mirada.-Dijo que encontraría el modo de dármelo, pero lo dijo de tal manera que…sonaba como si él…como si no pensara regresar-

-Sirius- Hermione colocó una mano en su espalda y este levantó su mirada con tristeza, después de un momento preguntó:

-¿Él morirá, no es así?-

Hermione tardó unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Odiaba tener que dar noticias así.

-No puedo dejarlo morir Jean, a pesar de todo él es mi hermano y ahora que hemos convivido más me he dado cuenta que no es como yo pensaba, que a pesar de sus errores, no es como mis padres-

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?-preguntó Hermione sospechando ya la respuesta.

-Pienso acompañarlo aunque él no quiera-dijo con firmeza.- Por eso vine a hablar contigo, porque necesitaba decirte que aunque algo nos suceda, nosotros encontraremos el modo de mandarte el guardapelo a ti-

-Sirius, no digas eso-

-Ambos sabemos que eso puede pasar Jean-dijo honestamente –Voy a protegerlo o moriré en el intento, pero no me comportaré como un cobarde como lo hizo….-aunque no terminó la frase Hermione sabía el nombre que había querido decir. Sirius se había enterado de la traición de Peter el día que rescataron a Hermione porque lo vio del lado de los mortífagos y aquella noticia resultó ser bastante devastadora para él.

-Canuto, que sorpresa- comentó James apareciendo en la habitación.-¿A qué debemos tu bella visita?- Sirius se levantó para saludar a James y este de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo sucedía:

-¿Estás bien Canuto?-

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte Cornamenta-y así le explicó la situación a James. -Y por eso también vine, para pasar un buen rato con mis amigos por si algo va mal- comentó Sirius al finalizar.

James aunque algo triste por la situación, respetó la decisión de su amigo y ese día trataron de pasarla de lo mejor simplemente conviviendo. La despedida fue la parte más difícil, ya que no sabían si sería la última vez que verían a Sirius.

-Usa la capa si es necesario- le dijo James a Sirius ya que decidió prestársela para darle un poco de ventaja, Hermione por su parte también le recordó algunos hechizos que podrían ayudarle.

-Lo haré, gracias por todo- se dieron un abrazo de despedida.

-Cuídate hermano- Sirius asintió y dicho eso, se fue por la chimenea.

Al día siguiente tanto James como Hermione no pudieron estar del todo tranquilos debido a su preocupación por Sirius. Durante todo el día intentaron distraerse arreglando cosas de la casa, con otros asuntos de la Orden y al llegar la noche, se pusieron a leer en el sofá. Cuando Hermione estaba por terminar uno de sus libros, alguien apareció frente a ella logrando asustar a ambos y los dos se levantaron al instante sacando sus varitas de forma defensiva.

-¿Kreacher?- Hermione inmediatamente reconoció al elfo de los Black quien parecía estar un poco agitado.

-¿Es usted Jean Clearwater?- Hermione solo asintió y vio a Kreacher sacar el guardapelo de Slytherin.

-El amo Regulus le pidió a Kreacher entregarle esto-l e dio el relicario y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer, James comentó:

-¿Sabes dónde está Sirius?-el elfo pareció indignado de que le hubiera hablado y lo ignoró mientras susurraba:

-El traidor de la sangre le habló a Kreacher, Kreacher no debe hablar con traidores de la sangre-James pareció enojarse al escuchar eso y dijo:

-Respóndeme, te hice una pregunta-

-James- Hermione lo regaño antes de regresar su atención a Kreacher y preguntar con amabilidad.-Kreacher ¿podrías decirme la ubicación de los jóvenes Black? Es importante que lo sepamos- Kreacher pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de responder:

-Están en San Mungo, recuperándose de sus heridas- "Al menos están con vida" pensó Hermione aliviada.

-Gracias Kreacher- y con eso, el elfo desapareció.

-El elfo te respondió- parecía sorprendido James.

-Trate der ser amable con él y además dudo que sepa que soy hija de muggles- comentó recordando la manera como solía tratarla.

-Tienes razón- admitió James antes de añadir.-Será mejor irnos a San Mungo- Hermione asintió y después de esconder el guardapelo en su habitación, ambos aparecieron en el hospital.

Cuando preguntaron por los Black, les dijeron que ambos habían llegado hace un par de minutos muy mal heridos pero que ya los estaban atendiendo, que dentro de un par de unas horas les avisarían de su estado y que posiblemente podrían entrar a verlos. Hermione y James decidieron esperar en el hospital y mientras tanto avisaron a sus amigos sobre la situación.

Ya era casi el amanecer cuando James se percató que Hermione se veía muy cansada y estaba algo pálida:

-Jean ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí- mintió Hermione ya que sí se sentía un poco mal, pero no quería preocupar a James.-Es solo que estoy cansada, me estrese mucho con todo el asunto de Sirius- James tomó su mano.

-Te entiendo, yo también estuve igual- acarició su mano mientras la observaba con detenimiento.-Sinceramente creo que deberías ir a la casa a descansar un rato, de verdad no te ves muy bien-

-No, me quedaré contigo James-

-Jean-

-Estaré bien, en cuanto veamos a Sirius nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?- a James no le quedo de otra más que aceptar eso y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Transcurrió otro rato más en el que Hermione comenzó a sentirse cada vez peor, por lo que se puso de pie diciendo:

-Ahora regreso, voy al baño- mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida sintió un leve mareo que la hizo tambalear. James de inmediato se levantó para sostenerla.

-Jean ¿qué tienes?-

-Siento un poco de mareo y nauseas porque no hemos dormido nada y….- James rápidamente la interrumpió.

-Espera Jean, ¿Mareos? ¿Nauseas?- analizó aquello por un momento y como si Hermione pudiera leer sus pensamientos comentó:

-No James, no es lo que tú estás pensando, solamente me siento mal por todo el cansancio y estrés que tengo acumulado-

-Pero...-

-No-

-Admite que puede ser eso Jean, recuerda que este mes no te bajó- Hermione volteó a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los estuviera escuchando antes de decir:

-Y tú recuerda que cuando estoy muy estresada no me baja- intentaba que James entendiera.-Además hemos sido muy cuidadosos-

-Jean creo que debemos revisar de todos modos, no perdemos nada- insistió.-Sé que en el fondo sabes que puede ser una posibilidad, eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien- Hermione suspiró derrotada:

-De acuerdo, hay que revisar- James sacó su varita y lo apuntó hacia el vientre de Hermione, después de decir un encantamiento rápido, la punta de la varita tomó un color distintivo que les dio la respuesta que necesitaban:

-Jean, tú…-

-Estoy embarazada- dijo Hermione con total sorpresa.


	23. Hospital parte uno

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras intentaban procesar aquella noticia.

"Embarazada" "Estoy embarazada" pensó Hermione sin poder creerlo, definitivamente un embarazo no había estado dentro de sus planes en ese momento, no cuando sus propias vidas aún corrían peligro debido a la guerra. A Hermione le aterraba la idea de traer al mundo a un bebé vulnerable y que estaría en constante peligro por la situación.

-James- fue lo único que logró articular Hermione y James entonces la abrazó con fuerza, después de un momento Hermione preguntó:-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? No lo entiendo- los cuidados mágicos que habían tenido eran infalibles.

-¿De verdad quieres que responda esa pregunta Jean?- dijo James intentando alivianar un poco la situación logrando que Hermione sonriera levemente:

-James- le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.-Hablo en serio, con los cuidados que tuvimos un embarazo tuvo que ser prácticamente un milagro-

-Tal vez esto sea un milagro Jean- Hermione analizó sus palabras con incredulidad por un instante, sonaba como a algo que hubiera dicho Lily y aunque ella no pensaba que esto fuera un milagro, tenía que admitir que la vida últimamente le había dado sorpresas muy inesperadas, sorpresas que habían resultado ser muy gratas y sabía que un hijo no podía ser algo malo.

-Vamos a tener un bebé James- él asintió con una gran sonrisa y Hermione pudo ver que a pesar de su alegría él tenía la misma preocupación que ella, también temía por la seguridad de su bebé.

-James, te prometo que mantendré a salvo a nuestro bebé, así sea lo último que haga - Hermione le juró mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Jean, soy yo quien debe mantenerlos a salvo a los dos- Hermione estaba por debatir aquello cuando de repente un sanador los interrumpió diciendo:

-¿Señores Potter?- los dos lo voltearon a ver.-Vengo a comunicarles sobre la situación de los hermanos Black-

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó James acercándose al sanador.

-El señor Sirius se encuentra estable, la mayoría de sus heridas se están recuperando bastante bien pero temó decir que las heridas que tiene en los brazos le dejaran marca. El señor Regulus por su parte aunque se ha recuperado muy bien de sus heridas, continua inconsciente y no sabemos con exactitud cuánto le tomara despertar- James asintió con entendimiento.

-¿Cuándo podremos entrar a verlos?-

-Ya pueden entrar a ver al señor Sirius, pero con Regulus sugiero esperar un poco más-

-Muchas gracias- el sanador asintió y Hermione de inmediato tomó la mano de James.

-Vamos-

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Sirius y este al verlos entrar se alegró por completo. De inmediato comenzó a platicarles todo lo que les había ocurrido y cómo habían logrado salir de ahí con vida.

-Aunque tengo que admitir que por un momento pensé que íbamos a morir- comentó Sirius con sinceridad y en eso notó la palidez de Hermione.-Jean ¿te encuentras bien?- James abrazó a su esposa antes de decir:

-Sirius, tenemos una noticia que darte, Jean y yo….-justó en ese instante entró un apurado Remus a la habitación.

-Lamento llegar apenas, tuve una noche difícil- al notar las heridas en su cuerpo, de inmediato supieron el motivo.

-Lunático, lo olvide por completo- comentó James con culpabilidad ya que siempre lo acompañaba en sus noches de transformación.

-No te preocupes Cornamenta, yo entiendo, lo importante es que Canuto esta bien- le dijo con honestidad y cuando estaba por regresar su atención a Sirius, se percató del semblante demacrado que tenía Hermione.

-Jean ¿te sientes bien?- sonaba preocupado.

-Estoy bien Remus, creo que soy yo quien debería preguntarte como estas-

-¿Esto?- dijo apuntando sus heridas.-No es nada que no me pase cada mes- trató de no darle mucha importancia y volvió a ver su semblante.-¿Segura que estas bien? Te ves muy pálida- en eso James intervino:

-La verdad es que Jean sí se ha estado sintiendo un poco mal pero no es por algo grave-

-¿Entonces qué le sucede?- preguntó Sirius bastante confundido y preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es que yo… -tomó un bocado de aire.-Estoy embarazada- dijo Hermione sin soltarse del abrazo de su esposo y la sorpresa tanto de Sirius como de Remus fue evidente en sus rostros:

-¿Van a tener un bebé?- James asintió.

-Definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba- admitió Remus aún impactado.

-La verdad es que nosotros tampoco- comentó James.-Apenas nos acabamos de enterar-

-Vaya, pues que buena noticia-

-Muchas felicidades a los dos- la sonrisa de James fue simplemente deslumbrante, pero Remus al ver que Hermione se veía preocupada le preguntó:

-¿Jean, tú no estás feliz con la noticia?-

-Estoy feliz, pero la verdad es que me siento nerviosa- admitió.-Jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasara a nuestro hijo-

-No dejaré que nada le pase- interrumpió James con firmeza mirándola a los ojos.

-No dejaremos que nada le pase- añadió Sirius.-Primero tendrán que pasar sobre nuestros cadáveres antes de que le pongan un dedo encima- Remus asintió y Hermione se dio cuenta entonces que su bebé ya era muy afortunado.

-Gracias- susurró.

-No tienes que agradecernos por eso Jean, ustedes son importantes para nosotros-comentó Remus.

-Y ustedes también son importantes para mí- respondió Hermione con una leve sonrisa y después de un momento James comentó:

-Creo que será mejor irnos, no dormimos en toda la noche y Jean necesita descansar-los merodeadores asintieron y después de despedirse, James y Hermione buscaron a un sanador para que la revisara antes de irse. Una vez que terminaron y les dijeron que todo iba de maravilla, finalmente se fueron a casa.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron entre su casa y el hospital, durante esos días varios miembros de la Orden fueron a visitar a Sirius y varios de ellos también se enteraron de la noticia del embarazo de Hermione, quienes se alegraron por ella. Debido a esto varios planes de acción se tuvieron que modificar ya que no querían poner en riesgo a Hermione y a su bebé.

-Lamento no poder ayudarles- le dijo a Lily mientras estaban sentadas en las sillas del hospital.

-Oye no te preocupes, tu misión primordial ahora es cuidar de ese bebé- le sonrió.-Además seguirás ayudándonos con el veneno-

-Al menos eso es algo- Lily se rió por su comentario.

-Tú siempre haces mucho más de lo que crees pero si te hace sentir un poco mejor, Sirius tampoco podrá hacer mucho en estas semanas-

-Bueno…-sabía que su caso era completamente diferente, pero entendía su punto.-Tienes razón- finalmente dijo, a lo que Lily respondió con una sonrisa.

De repente vieron a James caminar hacia ellas y Hermione al ver que venía solo, le preguntó:

-¿Y Remus?-

-Ya se fue con los Black a su casa, se quedaran ahí hasta que la Orden decida que hacer- Hermione asintió- Iré a firmar unas cosas rápido y nos vamos a casa ¿de acuerdo?- Hermione volvió a asentir y James se volvió a ir.

-Será mejor que me vaya…-comenzó a decir Lily mientras se ponía de pie, pero en eso Hermione se distrajo cuando vio algo al final del pasillo: era el patronus de una cierva acercándose a ellas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Lily volteó a ver lo que observaba y en cuanto vio al patronus, susurró:-Severus- casi al instante, se escuchó la voz de él decir:

-Huyan, ahora- Hermione estaba por ponerse de pie pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que todo el hospital comenzó a temblar de forma horrible y se escuchó un fuerte estallido cerca de ellas.

 **No me maten, sé que este capítulo quedó demasiado corto, pero creo que más vale subir poco que nada. No creo subir tan pronto el siguiente capítulo pero espero no tardar más de una semana, lo que sí prometo es que la historia jamás quedara inconclusa, odio que las historias se queden a medias. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que estén muy bien. Nos leemos en la próxima.**


	24. Hospital parte dos

**Sorpresa!….**

 **Bueno pues resultó que siempre hoy sí tuve tiempo para escribir, espero les guste y que haya quedado bien porque siento que las escenas de acción no son mi fuerte.**

El estruendo fue tan fuerte que tiró a ambas brujas al suelo. Rápidamente se pusieron de pie sacando sus varitas de manera defensiva mientras revisaban que ningún mortífago estuviera cerca, solamente pudieron ver gente corriendo en pánico de un lado para otro. Lily volteó a ver a Hermione preocupada y le preguntó:

-¿Jean estas bien?-

-Sí y ¿tú?- Lily solamente asintió antes de decir:

-Jean, tienes que salir de aquí ahora- Hermione sabía que tenía razón, que por el bien de su bebé debía irse, tenía que confiar que James y Lily estarían bien, pero justo cuando estaba por desaparecer, vio que un mortífago venía en dirección a Lily, por lo que se apresuró en ponerse frente a ella y gritó:

-¡Stupefy!- el mortífago cayó inconsciente en el suelo pero entonces más mortífagos se dirigieron hacia ellas. A Hermione no le quedó más opción que quedarse a luchar ya que definitivamente Lily no iba a poder sola contra tantos mortífagos. Estuvieron luchando contra ellos un rato hasta que una risa espeluznante se hizo presente:

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, sino es la espía sangre sucia- Hermione de inmediato le lanzó un hechizo no verbal a Bellatrix tomándola por sorpresa y ella apenas si logró esquivarlo.- Niña estúpida- le regresó el ataque pero Hermione lo bloqueó con éxito.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes jugar con alguien de mi nivel? ¿Con una sangre pura?- le mandó otro hechizo pero nuevamente Hermione lo bloqueó.

-Pues creo que ya lo estoy haciendo- eso enojó aún más a Bellatrix ya que gritó.-¡Avada Kedavra!- Hermione logró evadir el hechizo. Lily mientras tanto continuaba luchando contra otros mortífagos que las estaban rodeando.

-Bien, si así lo quieres- dijo Bellatrix volteando a ver a los mortífagos que estaban a su alrededor y después gritó.-¡Ahora!- todos las atacaron al mismo tiempo y aunque lograron evadir la mayoría de los hechizos, no pudieron con todos y salieron disparadas a lados distintos de la habitación. Hermione intentó en la medida de lo posible proteger su vientre y afortunadamente cayó de espalda al piso. Bellatrix entonces se acercó a ella diciendo:

-Vas a ayudarme a encontrar a mi primo, sé que tú sabes donde esta- le lanzó otro maleficio y aunque Hermione estaba adolorida en el suelo, logró bloquearlo con un movimiento de su varita, Bellatrix intentó entonces con un -¡Crucio!- pero este también fue bloqueado por la brillante bruja, justo cuando estaba por lanzarle un tercero, Lily gritó:

-¡Ella no sabe dónde está!- se levantó del suelo con dificultad y Bellatrix volteó a verla sorprendida:

-¿Y acaso tú lo sabes?- Lily se quedó callada mientras Bellatrix caminaba hacia ella.-Te hice una pregunta maldita sea ¡Crucio!- Lily no alcanzó a evadir el hechizo y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Lily!- gritó Hermione mientras levantaba su varita para defenderla pero en eso otro mortífago la desarmó mientras se acercaba con claras intenciones de lastimarla.

-Déjala Carrow, me gusta que vean cuando torturo a alguien que les importa- Bellatrix volvió a reírse con malicia sin dejar de torturar a Lily.-Mejor vayan y busquen a Regulus o solamente hagan destrozos en otro lado- los mortífagos hicieron lo que les pidió.

Los gritos de Lily invadieron la habitación por completo y Hermione supo entonces que tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera:

-¡Déjala! ¡Te diré donde esta Regulus si la dejas en paz!- Bellatrix inmediatamente interrumpió su ataque y volteó a ver a Hermione.

-Pensé que no sabías donde estaba-regresó su atención a Lily.-No eres más que una mentirosa- la pateó con fuerza antes de apuntarla otra vez con su varita y gritar:

-¡Avada Ke…-pero ni siquiera pudo terminar de decirlo porque en ese momento alguien la desarmó. Ambas voltearon en dirección de donde provino ese hechizo y se sorprendieron al ver a Severus Snape con varita en mano apuntando a Bellatrix.

-No la toques- dijo Snape en un tono amenazante. Los ojos se Bellatrix se abrieron por la impresión antes de decir:

-Lo sabía, sabía que eras un maldito traidor- tanto Lily como Hermione se levantaron entonces del suelo con dificultad, buscaron sus varitas y se colocaron junto a Snape.

-¿Qué es lo que harás Severus? ¿Matarme?- se burló Bellatrix.-No te creo capaz, siempre has sido un completo inútil-

-No me subestimes Bella-

-Pues hazlo, te reto a que lo hagas- Snape la miró fijamente mientras agarraba su varita con fuerza y Lily al ver esto, tocó su hombro diciendo:

-No lo hagas Severus, mejor la castigaremos mandándola a Azkaban-

-Ni siquiera Azkaban puede detener a esta loca Lily- respondió Severus recordando las memorias de Hermione y Bellatrix se asustó un poco al ver la determinación en Severus. Justo cuando parecía que iba a mandarle un hechizo imperdonable, escucharon la voz de James gritar a lo lejos:

-¡Al suelo!- apenas alcanzaron a reaccionar ya que hubo una gran explosión en la habitación, Hermione vio a James, Gideon, Arthur, Frank y Moody correr hacia ellos mientras algunos mortífagos también viajaban a la habitación.

-James- corrió hacia él pero no pudieron decirse nada debido a que estaban rodeados de mortífagos, James intentó quedarse cerca en todo momento mientras seguían luchando.

Hermione vio entonces que Snape y Bellatrix estaban peleando, al parecer la bruja había aprovechado la distracción de todos para recuperar su varita. De repente hubo otra fuerte explosión y James de inmediato abrazó a Hermione para protegerla.

-¡Severus!-escucharon gritar a Lily asustada y casi al instante vieron a Snape estrellarse de forma brusca contra una pared cercana a ellos.-¡Aléjate de él!- gritó de nuevo Lily y entonces fue ella quien comenzó a pelear con Bellatrix.

-Jean- James tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos- Tienes que irte de aquí-

-James, cuidado- rápidamente él se volteó para lanzar un hechizo causando que el mortífago que venía hacia ellos cayera inconsciente en el suelo, regresó su atención a Hermione y repitió.-Jean, por favor, vete de aquí-

Hermione revisó sus alrededores rápidamente y al ver que Moody estaba peleando contra varios mortífagos él solo, le dijo a James.- De acuerdo pero ayuda a Moody- siguió revisando la habitación y al ver que Snape seguía tirado en el piso sin moverse añadió.-Yo iré por Snape y me lo llevaré a casa ¿de acuerdo?- a James no le quedó de otra más que asentir

-Con cuidado Jean, nos vemos en la casa-le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse a ayudar a Moody.

Hermione comenzó a acercarse a Snape y en eso vio que Lily también corría hacía él.

-¿Crees que te puedes escapar de mí?- le dijo Bellatrix y gritó apuntándolos a ambos.-¡Avada Kedavra!-

-¡No!- gritó Hermione, pero en eso vio a Lily detenerse entre Snape y el maleficio creando un escudo con su varita. Al impactar contra este, en lugar de solamente protegerlos, hizo que el maleficio rebotara y regresó con una fuerza impresionante hacia Bellatrix, quién no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y le dio en el pecho. Hermione nunca antes había visto nada parecido, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para analizar aquello y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Lily?- preguntó ya que parecía estar en shock mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte de Bellatrix.-Lily ¿estás bien?- Lily no respondió.

Después de unos segundos finalmente pareció reaccionar.

-Severus- se acercó a él seguida por Hermione y comenzó a revisarlo.-Está vivo- suspiró con alivió.

-Lily ¿Tú estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Hermione preocupada por ella.

-No…no sé qué fue lo que pasó, yo no quería matarla-

-Lo sé-

-Solamente intenté un hechizo de protección que leí y…- en ese momento se escuchó otro estallido y vieron a más mortífagos aparecer en el lugar.

-¡Hermione!- escuchó a James gritar. Hermione pudo verlo a lo lejos mientras este le suplicaba con la mirada, le suplicaba que se fuera de ahí.

-Tengo que irme Lily- ella asintió.

-Llévate a Severus contigo- Hermione asintió mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de Snape.

-Cuídate- en cuanto dijo eso, Hermione finalmente desapareció. Solo le quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien.

Una vez en su casa, rápidamente atendió a Severus quién solo parecía estar noqueado por el golpe, lo dejó recostado en una de las habitaciones y aprovechó para hacerse una revisión rápida.

-Parece que todo está bien- susurró acariciando su vientre.-Estaremos bien pequeño-

Trato de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo pero debido a la preocupación no pudo, caminó de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a su esposo. Temía que algo le ocurriera. Sintió que cada minuto que transcurría duraba una eternidad, había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando finalmente James, Lily y Moody aparecieron en su sala.

Hermione corrió a los brazos de James y Lily por su parte subió las escaleras en búsqueda de Snape.

-James ¿Estás bien?- preguntó y él asintió.

-¿Y ustedes?-

-Estamos perfectos- notó entonces la tristeza en la mirada de James y preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?- James no respondió y solamente le dio un suave beso en los labios. Hermione sabía que lo hacía para distraerla, cosa que logró hacer bastante bien.

Después de un momento Moody aclaró su garganta haciendo que se separaran:

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿Dónde tienen sus pociones?- hasta entonces Hermione se percató que Moody venía bastante lastimado.

-En el mueble grande que esta junto a la mesa- le indicó y se apresuró para ayudarlo, después de un momento preguntó:

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-Al parecer los mortífagos se enteraron que Regulus estaba hospitalizado ahí junto con Sirius y sospecharon que había algo raro en eso-

-Buscaban a Regulus y a Sirius para poder interrogarlos- concluyó Hermione.

-Así es- dijo Moody mientras limpiaba una de sus heridas.-Al no encontrarlos se pusieron como locos y atacaron a todo cuanto se les puso enfrente-

-¿Saben que la Orden está detrás de esto, no es así?- preguntó entonces James acercándose a ellos.

-Me temó que sí Potter, por algo buscaron cobrársela con nosotros- Hermione sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso. Al ver nuevamente tristeza en la mirada James, se acercó a él para preguntar:

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Jean…-

-James puedo manejarlo ¿Qué pasó?-

-Jean cariño-

-James, dímelo- James colocó una mano en su hombro y dijo:

-No quería alterarte por tu embarazo pero perdimos a varios miembros de la Orden hoy- Hermione sintió entonces lágrimas en sus ojos y James la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Quiénes…?- ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta. James entonces nombró uno a uno a todos aquellos que no habían sobrevivido. Se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, hasta que Moody otra vez los interrumpió diciendo:

-Potter, tenemos que ir a casa de los Weasley para platicar lo sucedido, la señorita Evans también debe ir- James asintió separándose de Hermione.

-Tú quédate aquí- Hermione asintió.

-Iré a avisarle a Lily que los alcancé allá-

-Gracias- James le dio un pequeño beso antes de irse.

Hermione entonces caminó a la habitación donde estaba Snape. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Lily abrazándolo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

 **No mencione a los que murieron en este capítulo porque quiero que lo adivinen, en el próximo les diré quienes fueron, solamente puedo mencionar que todos fueron personajes secundarios.**

 **Por cierto, oficialmente este es el fanfiction más largo que tengo….y aún no lo termino. Yeah!**

 **Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima.**


	25. Peligro

_Hermione entonces caminó a la habitación donde estaba Snape. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Lily abrazándolo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente._

Al percatarse de su llegada, Lily se levantó de la cama tratando de controlar un poco su llanto.

-Lily…-

-Estoy bien ¿qué sucede?- Hermione sabía que eso no era verdad.

-Moody me comentó que van a tener una reunión en casa de los Weasley para hablar sobre lo sucedido hoy- Lily asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-Gracias Jean, será mejor que me vaya entonces- desvió su mirada hacia la pared mientras intentaba dejar de llorar. Hermione al notar eso, comenzó a caminar hacia ella:

-Lily…- en cuanto dijo eso, el llanto de Lily se volvió a desbordar y Hermione se apresuró para abrazarla. Se notaba que estaba completamente destrozada por todo lo sucedido, tuvo que pasar otro largo rato antes de que pudiera volver a calmarse.

-Jean…-dijo con voz entrecortada limpiándose las lágrimas.-Todas esas vidas-

-Lo sé-

-Y no sé cómo yo fui capaz de…- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase pero Hermione supo de lo que estaba hablando.

-Eso no fue intencional Lily, tú solamente estabas intentando proteger a Snape, no hiciste nada mal- lo cual era cierto, ya que Lily no fue quién lanzó el hechizo imperdonable -Gracias a ti, él está vivo-

-No, gracias a él yo estoy viva- se soltó del abrazó de Hermione para poder verla a los ojos.-Él se delató para salvarme - parecía sorprendida de sus propias palabras.-Tiró a la basura todo el plan de Dumbledore para poder salvar mi vida-

-Snape no iba a dejarte morir- Lily bajó la mirada al escuchar eso y Hermione colocó una mano en su hombro.-Lily, sé que él hubiera preferido morir antes que verte lastimada, él haría cualquier cosa por ti– Lily se quedó en silencio mientras analizaba las palabras de Hermione, después de un momento volteó a ver a Snape y se acercó a él para tomar su mano, lo siguiente que pasó, tomó a Hermione completamente por sorpresa ya que Lily se inclinó para darle a Snape un pequeño beso muy cerca de los labios.

-Debo irme- comentó Lily cuando se alejó de él.-¿Puedo regresar aquí cuando termine la junta?- Hermione tuvo que aclarar su garganta para poder responder:

-Por supuesto Lily, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras aquí-

-Gracias- le dio una sonrisa desganada.-Regreso en un rato entonces Jean- y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, desapareció del lugar.

"¿En verdad acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de pasar?" pensó Hermione sorprendida, lamentablemente Snape ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta ya que seguía completamente inconsciente.

-Si tan solo supieras Snape-comentó Hermione con una leve sonrisa antes de revisarlo para asegurarse de que sus golpes continuaran recuperándose bien. Una vez que terminó, se fue a su habitación y en cuanto se recostó en su cama, comenzó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el hospital. De todos los enfrentamientos que la Orden había tenido contra los mortífagos, ninguno había resultado en tantas muertes como ahora y aunque sabía que no era su culpa, odiaba el hecho de no haber podido evitar esas pérdidas.

Algunas lágrimas de tristeza se le escaparon mientras cerraba sus ojos, estuvo así por un rato hasta que en algún punto término por quedarse dormida.

 _Al abrir los ojos, Hermione vio que estaba de pie frente a su casa. Era de noche, al parecer todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y el viento soplaba con tal fuerza que todos árboles se movían con brusquedad; también se podían escuchar truenos a lo lejos como si una tormenta se estuviera acercando._

 _Lentamente Hermione camino hacia la casa y abrió la puerta. Al caminar por el pasillo se dio cuenta que todo estaba destruido: los muebles, los cuadros, absolutamente todo. Pasó a lado de un espejo que estaba roto y al ver su reflejo, se asustó cuando vio a Lily reflejada en él. Tocó su rostro, o más bien el de Lily con cuidado mientras intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando._

 _De repente escuchó el llanto de un bebé en el segundo piso por lo que Hermione se apresuró en subir, siguió caminando hacia el cuarto de dónde provenía el llanto y casi de inmediato pudo ver a un pequeño llorando dentro de su cuna. Aquel bebé la miro con sus grandes ojos verdes antes de levantar sus bracitos en su dirección, fue entonces que Hermione pareció entenderlo y supo quién era. Se acercó a la cuna para intentar calmarlo un poco._

 _-Tranquilo Harry, todo estará bien- se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ella y al voltear, vio a Voldemort parado en el marco de la puerta apuntándola con su varita. Su mirada mostraba tanta maldad, que Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un terrible escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo._

 _-Muévete-_

 _-No-_

 _-Solamente lo necesito a él, muévete ahora Hermione Granger y te dejare vivir- le extraño que la llamara por su nombre, por lo que rápidamente volteó hacia la ventana y pudo verse reflejada a sí misma en él. Nuevamente volteó a ver a Harry y notó que sus ojos ahora eran de un color café claro._

 _-Es la última vez que lo repito, muévete o morirás-_

 _-No me moveré-_

 _-Si así lo quieres ¡Avada Kedavra!-_

-¡NO!- se levantó Hermione totalmente agitada.

-Jean ¿Qué pasa?- sintió los brazos de James a su alrededor.

-Tuve una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla- se recargó en el pecho de James y pudo sentir a su esposo dándole pequeños besos en la cabeza.

-Ya pasó Jean, intenta relajarte- Hermione asintió mientras sentía como poco a poco se iba relajando en sus brazos. Después de un momento Hermione preguntó:

-¿Tiene mucho que llegaste?- James negó con la cabeza.

-Llegamos hace como 15 minutos-respondió.- Lily se vino conmigo y se quedó en el cuarto donde está Snape-Hermione asintió.

-¿Qué pasó en la junta?-

\- Solamente hablamos de lo que sucedió y despedimos a los que fallecieron- su voz sonó apagada.-La verdad es que fue algo muy triste- Hermione lamentablemente podía imaginar aquella escena, podía ver a Molly completamente destrozada por la muerte de sus hermanos y a Sirius inconsolable con la muerte de Marlene y su familia, ya que en las últimas semanas se había vuelto muy cercano a ellos.

-¿Me acompañarías mañana a visitar a Molly y a Sirius?- preguntó Hermione sintiendo la necesidad de ir a brindarles su apoyo.

-Por supuesto, pero sugiero que con Molly nos esperemos un poco porque ahorita está en casa de los Longbottom ayudándole a Alice a cuidar a Frank-

-¿Qué le pasó a Frank?- preguntó preocupada y James suspiró con tristeza.

-Lo torturaron terriblemente y está muy grave, pero los miembros de la Orden no quisieron dejarlo en San Mungo por temor a que los mortífagos intentaran matarlo- Hermione se sintió horrorizada al escuchar eso.-Todos tienen la esperanza de que sobreviva esto pero Alice dice lo ve muy mal-

-Pobre Alice, ojala que esto no complique su embarazo- comentó Hermione al recordar que por las fechas Alice ya debería estar esperando a Neville.

-Debí adivinar que ya lo sabías, ella apenas descubrió que esta embarazada hoy-

-¿Lo descubrió hoy?- James asintió.

-Dijo que tenía pensado darle la noticia a Frank esta noche-

-Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme cómo Alice se debe de estar sintiendo ahora- comentó Hermione.-Espero que Frank sobreviva y se recupere pronto, Alice lo necesita ahora más que nunca- ella y su hijo lo necesitaban, él no podía morir sin siquiera conocer a Neville.

-Yo también espero lo mismo-

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que James se recostó en la cama con Hermione aún entre sus brazos.-Debemos intentar dormir un poco Jean, hoy fue un día demasiado estresante para todos y eso no le hace bien al bebé-

-Lo sé- acarició su vientre por un momento mientras intentaba olvidar el horrible sueño que había tenido.

-Esperemos que esta noche ya no tengas más pesadillas, no me gusta verte angustiada-

-Esperemos que no- James entonces le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Te amo Hermione-

\- Yo también te amo James, que descanses- y después de un rato, finalmente ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño.

Cuando Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente, inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación donde estaban Snape y Lily. Al abrir la puerta vio que Lily estaba dormida en la cama pero no había rastro de Snape en la recamara.

-Espero que no me estés buscando a mí- escuchó a Snape decir detrás de ella y Hermione se volteo para verlo de frente, al parecer acababa de salir del baño.

-Pues sí, te estoy buscando a ti ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-No muy diferente a cualquier otro día-

-¿Eso tengo que interpretarlo como un bien?-

-Tal vez- Hermione suspiró con fastidio, odiaba que Snape no se prestara a tener una conversación decente con ella.

En ese momento James salió de su habitación y se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos para darle un beso a Hermione.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días James-

-Iré a preparar el desayuno para todos-

-De acuerdo, gracias amor- James entonces observó a Snape y asintió con la cabeza antes de bajar a la cocina.

-¿Severus?- escucharon a Lily preguntar desde la habitación.

-Aquí estoy Lily- respondió Snape acercándose a ella.

-¿Cómo…cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó Lily confundida y Hermione vio que Snape se puso completamente rígido.

-Yo te puse ahí para que pudieras descansar-

-Gracias Severus pero tú eres el que necesita descansar.-le debatió.-Tuviste un golpe muy feo ayer-

-Y a ti te torturaron- Lily bajó la mirada al recordar aquello, después de un momento volvió a levantar la mirada para decirle a Snape.-Gracias por salvarme Severus- él solo asintió y afortunadamente Lily sabía que ese era su modo de decir "De nada". Se quedaron viendo a los ojos en silencio por unos instantes hasta que Hermone interrumpió preguntando.

-¿Por qué atacaron San Mungo ayer?-Snape la miró antes de responder.

-Para encontrar a los Black-contestó confirmando así la información de Moody.-El señor tenebroso tiene la sospecha de que la Orden está tramando algo grande, personalmente me parece que ya está comenzando a deducir que tiene que ver con sus horrocruxes-

-En ese caso debemos apurarnos en destruirlos ¿no es así?-preguntó Lily.

-Es correcto- respondió Snape antes de regresar su atención a Hermione.-Lo que me recuerda Potter, el señor tenebroso mando a un par de mortifagos a investigar a todos los miembros de la Orden y les ha parecido muy extraño que no han podido encontrar nada referente de ti- Hermione se asustó al escuchar eso.

-¿No han encontrado nada acerca de mi familia?-

-Me parece que no, pero no creo que tarden mucho en hacerlo- respondió con sinceridad.-Personalmente sugeriría que busques algún modo de modificar sus documentos para desviar a los mortífagos en su búsqueda-

-De acuerdo, hablare con Dumbledore para ver lo que se puede hacer- por nada del mundo Hermione iba a permitir que Voldemort volviera a tocar a sus padres. Toda su familia, incluyendo el pequeño que esperaba dependían de ella ahora.

La guerra cada vez se estaba poniendo peor y ella haría todo lo necesario para vencer a Voldemort.

Sin importar lo que eso le costara.

 **Estuvo algo aburrido este capítulo pero me pareció necesario escribirlo así.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo, nos leemos en la próxima**.


	26. Profecía

**Otro capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten….**

Hermione en cuanto pudo habló con Dumbledore respecto a la situación de su familia y tal como lo había sugerido Snape, se tomó la decisión de alterar algunos documentos oficiales de la familia Granger para desviar a los mortífagos, también se decidió que con el fin de evitar cualquier tragedia se modificaría la mente de sus padres para que estos decidieran mudarse al extranjero. Cuando Dumbledore realizó esta tarea, Hermione lo acompañó para poder ver aunque fuera de lejos a su familia, ya que sabía que posiblemente sería la última vez que los volvería a ver. Se sorprendió cuando vio salir a sus padres de su casa con una versión de sí misma de bebé en sus brazos y le dolió mucho saber que no podía acercarse para abrazarlos. Ellos ni siquiera sabían quién era ella.

Afortunadamente todo salió bien y Dumbledore le informó una semana después que sus padres habían decidido mudarse a América, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que esa pequeña Hermione tendría una vida muy distinta a la que ella tuvo.

Y no solamente la vida de ella sería completamente distinta, al parecer la de Neville también lo sería, ya que dos días después de la batalla del hospital, Frank Longbottom no pudo resistir más y murió a causa de sus heridas, fue algo terrible para todos los miembros en la Orden pero en especial para Alice. Durante dos semanas completas no quiso salir de su habitación debido a la tristeza, prácticamente tenían que obligarla a comer y a hacer sus cosas, hasta que poco a poco ella comenzó a retomar sus actividades por el bien de su bebé. Después de un tiempo, aceptó la invitación de su suegra para irse a vivir con ella y de esa forma, ambas encontraron el apoyo que necesitaban.

Snape y Regulus por su parte se fueron a vivir a Hogwarts para estar a salvo de Voldemort, ya que se habían vuelto objetivos principales por su traición. Ahí empezaron a trabajar como aprendices de profesores, Snape para la materia de Pociones y Regulus para la materia de Astronomía. Ambos mostraron mucha disposición y rápido aprendizaje, lo que logró impresionar bastante a Dumbledore.

Snape también aprovechó su estadía ahí para continuar con el veneno pero debido a que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo sin lograr un resultado exitoso, comenzó a considerar con Dumbledore la posibilidad de intentar abrir la cámara de los secretos en las próximas vacaciones para así matar y conseguir el veneno del basilisco, el problema hasta ahora era que nadie podía hablar parsel.

Por otra parte, Lily decidió irse a vivir con Remus y Sirius, ya que no tenía donde vivir después de mandar a sus padres a Francia. La ventaja de vivir juntos era que podían protegerse mutuamente en caso de algún ataque de mortífagos u otra situación similar. Lily entró a trabajar en el ministerio y Sirius continuó trabajando en una pequeña tienda en el Callejón Diagon (aunque tenía que salir disfrazado debido a que los mortífagos lo seguían buscando), de ese modo apoyaron a Remus, ya que como a él no lo contrataban fácilmente por su condición y los trabajos que conseguía eran temporales, siempre se le dificultaba tener el suficiente dinero para pagar los gastos de la casa.

Estaban a mitad de Marzo y los tres se encontraban de visita en casa de los Potter ya que habían organizado una pequeña comida para celebrar los cumpleaños de Remus y de James.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina para ir por los postres y el pastel. Mientras acomodaba las cosas en la barra de la cocina, sintió unos brazos rodearla y unas manos colocarse en su abultado vientre.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- comentó James con cariño mientras sacaba su varita y hacía que los postres volaran hasta la mesa del comedor.

-Gracias - Hermione se volteó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No hay de que, a veces parece que olvidas que eres una bruja- con otro movimiento de su varita, mandó las tazas y la tetera a la mesa.

-Más bien a veces me gusta hacer las cosas de la forma tradicional- James solamente sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad Hermione?-

-Ya sabes que no- le devolvió la sonrisa y James entonces se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-Por eso me encantas- comenzó a darles pequeños besos en el cuello.

-James espera, debemos…- pero James la cayó besándola en los labios. Hermione se dejó perder en la sensación por un momento hasta que Lily entró en la cocina preguntando:

-Necesitan ayuda con…-al ver la escena agregó de forma apenada.-Perdón, no quería interrumpir-

-No te preocupes Lily- comentó James separándose de Hermione.

-Solamente venía a preguntar si necesitaban ayuda con algo- aún seguía apenada de haberlos interrumpido.

-No, ya todo está en la mesa gracias a James- respondió Hermione volteando a ver a su esposo quien solo le guiñó el ojo.

-De acuerdo- y rápidamente Lily regresó al comedor con los demás.

-Creo que la asustamos- comentó James riéndose antes de volver a besar a Hermione. Rápidamente volvieron a profundizar el beso y la mano de James comenzó a bajar por un costado de Hermione, pero justo cuando estaba por meter su mano debajo de su blusa, Hermione lo detuvo con la suya.

-James…-dijo mientras tomaba la fuerza suficiente para alejarse de él.-James, luego tendremos tiempo para esto- James aunque no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con eso, aun así suspiró diciendo:

-De acuerdo- acomodó sus lentes antes de ofrecerle la mano a su esposa.

Cuando regresaron juntos al comedor, lo primero que dijo Sirius al verlos fue:

-Por un momento pensé que iban a saltarse el postre- tanto Lily como Remus trataron de contener sus risas.

-Sirius- Hermione lo regañó y James solo negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de su amigo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius confundido.-No tendría nada de malo que le quisieras adelantar el regalo de cumpleaños a Cornamenta, nosotros lo entenderíamos- Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras.

-Tal vez no, pero de igual forma no es algo que te incumba- se sentó en su silla con ayuda de su esposo y luego James se sentó a lado de ella mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Sirius como forma de regaño.

Sin decir más sobre el asunto, se sirvieron el pastel y James al tomar su primer bocado comentó:

-Chicas, el pastel les quedo delicioso-

-¿Ustedes lo hicieron?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido a lo que Lily y Hermione asintieron.

-Les quedo muy bien- confirmó Remus.

-Qué bueno que les gustó- en eso Hermione sintió una patadita por parte de su bebé, por lo que colocó su mano donde lo había sentido mientras sonreía. James al notar esto también sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la de Hermione en su vientre.

Se quedaron en su pequeña burbuja mientras se miraban a los ojos por un instante, hasta que de repente una lechuza entró volando por la ventana con una carta y la dejó caer en el regazo de James.

-¿Correo a esta hora?- preguntó James confundido mientras veía el sobre.-Es de Dumbledore- rápidamente abrió la carta.

-Debe ser algo importante- comentó Hermione mientras James comenzaba a leerla.

-Dumbledore quiere vernos mañana en Hogwarts a primera hora Jean y nos pide que llevemos el collar de Slytherin-

-¿Crees que Snape ya terminó el veneno?- preguntó Hermione

-No lo sé- todos voltearon a ver a Lily esperando que hiciera algún comentario al respecto, ya que ella era quién estaba en constante comunicación con Snape.

-La última vez que lo vi aun no tenía listo el veneno, solamente me pidió que le mandara unos ingredientes que iba a necesitar-

-En ese caso tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para saber lo que quiere y poder tener respuestas-

-Ojala que sean respuestas agradables - comentó Sirius.-La verdad es que ya nos hace falta tener algunas- todos concordaron con eso y después de un momento Lily rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Sean cual sean las noticias, hoy no es el día para pensar en eso, hoy es un día para celebrar lo bueno que tenemos-

-Cierto- reafirmó Sirius.-Y la amistad de estos dos es lo mejor que tengo- levantó su taza de té y añadió.-Así que feliz cumpleaños Cornamenta y Lúnatico - todos levantaron sus tazas.

-Canuto, me vas a hacer sonrojar- comentó James bromeando haciendo reír a todos en la mesa, a lo que Sirius respondió con una sonrisa y con una palmada en su espalda.

-Lo lamento amigo, no puedo evitar el efecto que ocasiono en los demás-

El resto de la reunión transcurrió de maravilla y terminó poco después de medianoche. Después de limpiar todo Hermione y James se fueron a dormir, ya que al día siguiente debían madrugar:

-¿Entonces Dumbledore nos dará permiso para aparecer en su oficina?- preguntó James mientras se ponía su túnica.

-Así es, a las nueve en punto, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después ¿ya tomaste el collar de Slytherin?-

-Aquí lo llevó- se lo mostró y lo guardó en su túnica.

-Bien, vámonos entonces- tomó la mano de James y justo cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, aparecieron juntos en la oficina de Dumbledore:

-Bienvenidos- comentó Dumbledore al verlos aparecer.-Los estábamos esperando- fue entonces que Hermione notó que Snape y Regulus estaban en la oficina. Hermione no pudo evitar notar que Regulus era muy parecido a su hermano pero a diferencia de él tenía un porte mucho más formal y serio.

-Aquí esta lo que nos pidió- dijo James entregándole el collar a Dumbledore.

-Imagino que Snape logró terminar el veneno-

-Es correcto señora Potter- Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría al escuchar eso, ya que significaba que al fin podrían deshacerse de los horrocruxes restantes, volteó a ver a Snape y dijo:

-Gracias- en respuesta, él solo hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Dumbledore entonces añadió:

-Aunque no es el único asunto por el que los mande llamar. Hay otra situación de gran importancia que les compete a ustedes- caminó hasta su escritorio y se detuvo frente a él.-El día de ayer por la tarde le realice una entrevista de trabajo a la señorita Sybill Trelawney- observó a Hermione a los ojos sabiendo que de inmediato ella lo iba a comprender.

-La profecía- el director asintió y Hermione comenzó a temer lo peor.-¿Acaso la profecía es igual a…-

-Me temo que no- con un movimiento en su mano, elevó una hoja de papel que tenía en su escritorio y se la pasó a Hermione.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó James leyendo la hoja por encima de su hombro.

- _"El único con el poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso está aquí. Proveniente de lejanías inalcanzables, cuenta con un poder que el señor tenebroso desconoce. Al enfrentarse como iguales, uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, el fin del séptimo mes marcara el antes y el después"_ \- Hermione analizó las palabras por un momento, no quería creerlo pero parecía como si la profecía estuviera hablando de….

-¿Acaso se refiere a Hermione?- preguntó James preocupado al deducir lo mismo que su esposa.

-No puedo asegurarle eso señor Potter-respondió Dumbledore.-Pero es la única persona que conozco que coincide con lo mencionado-

-Pero eso no puede ser, Hermione está embarazada-

-Como si eso le fuera a importar al señor tenebroso- Snape comentó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero…-

-Snape tiene razón- intervino Hermione.-Si acaso él creyera que la profecía está hablando sobre mí, el hecho de que esté embarazada no lo va a detener- acarició el hombro de su esposo.-Tú sabes que no me gusta creer en esas patrañas pero tampoco podemos negar que soy la persona que más se acerca a la descripción, al provenir del futuro soy la única que conoce la forma de derrotar al señor tenebroso-

-Pero eso él no lo sabe-

-Y por eso mismo la señora Potter por ahora estará a salvo- comentó Dumbledore.- Mientras Tom desconozca la profecía y su verdadero origen, no correrá riesgo alguno-

-Aun así debemos hacer algo para protegerla-

-Concuerdo con usted-

-Podríamos ocultarla o tal vez…-

-Silencio- interrumpió Regulus mientras parecía estar poniendo atención a otra cosa.-¿Escuchan eso?-

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que de repente Regulus abrió la puerta de la oficina.

-Pero que…- estaba por hablar Snape pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por Regulus.

-Escuchen- y fue entonces que finalmente lo escucharon.

Era el ruido de un roedor.

De un roedor que se escabullía entre los pasillos.

 **Es la primera vez que escribo una profecía, así que espero que no haya quedado tan fea. Solo tomé la original y le hice algunas pequeñas modificaciones.**

 **No me maten por lo del papá de Neville, lo siento….Necesitaba poner un poco de tragedia.**

 **Gracias por continuar conmigo y seguir leyendo la historia, leer sus comentarios siempre me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.**


	27. Momento de Huir

-Colagusano- inmediatamente lo reconoció James y salió corriendo de la oficina con intenciones de atraparlo, Snape y Regulus lo siguieron pero lamentablemente Hermione no pudo hacer lo mismo debido a su embarazo.

-Quédese en la oficina señora Potter, aquí estará a salvo- comentó Dumbledore antes de salir él también.

Hermione se sentía asustada y bastante enojada por el hecho de que Voldemort hubiera mandado a Peter a espiarlos, pero también sintió impotencia al no poder hacer mucho para ayudar a atraparlo. "Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer" pensó, no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada esta vez, así que salió de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos buscando alguna señal de la rata; como todos los estudiantes estaban en clase, no había nadie que le estorbara en el camino.

Al bajar por las escaleras, vio a la profesora Trelawney caminar hacia donde ella estaba mientras parecía estar buscando algo: miraba las paredes, el suelo, giraba sobre su mismo eje, se veía preocupada. En cuanto vio a Hermione se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Disculpa– continuó viendo sus alrededores mientras decía eso.-Estoy buscando algo y tal vez tú lo has visto-

-¿Qué es lo que busca?- preguntó Hermione un poco impaciente porque no tenía tiempo para eso.

-A mi pequeño amigo, lo perdí y no lo encuentro por ningún lado-

-¿Su pequeño amigo?- Trelawney rápidamente asintió.

-Es pequeño y gris y además…-Hermione inmediatamente pudo hacer la relación.

-Una rata- Trelawney asintió.

"Entonces así fue como Peter entró a Hogwarts" concluyó Hermione.

-¿La has visto?-

-No, pero la ayudaré a buscarlo- estaba por continuar con su camino pero en eso Trelawney puso una mano en su hombro.

-Oh, muchas gracias, no sabes cómo…-se detuvo a media frase y entonces vio a Hermione directamente a los ojos, la miró fijamente por un momento antes de quitar la mano de su hombro aterrada.-Linda, tú…tú traes a la muerte encima- la profesora notó que estaba embarazada y añadió con tristeza.-Lo lamento mucho -

Hermione se alejó de ella lo más rápido que pudo sin querer creer en lo que decía y prefirió concentrarse mejor en la búsqueda de Peter Pettigrew.

Mientras pasaba por el pasillo donde estaba la enfermería, escuchó unos quejidos a lo lejos y casi de inmediato pudo ver a Snape y a Regulus llevando a un herido James hacia la enfermería. Hermione no lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse a ellos.

-¡James!- vio que tenía una enorme herida en la pierna y estaba sangrando bastante. Caminaron hasta la enfermería y en cuanto la enfermera lo vio, exclamó:

-Póngalo en la camilla- eso hicieron.-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Lo mordió una serpiente- respondió Regulus. "¿Una serpiente?" eso le extraño mucho a Hermione. "¿Acaso habría sido…"

-Voy a necesitar que me den un poco de espacio para atenderlo-comentó la enfermera mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia de su pierna.

Los tres se alejaron para dejarla trabajar y Dumbledore no tardó mucho en llegar, inmediatamente se acercó con la enfermera para ayudarle a detener la hemorragia. Hermione mientras tanto volteó a ver a Snape con ojos llorosos y le preguntó:

-¿Una serpiente?- Snape asintió

-¿Acaso era la serpiente de...?-

-Honestamente no puedo estar seguro.-respondió.-Nosotros nunca conocimos a la serpiente del señor tenebroso, pero por la forma como protegió a la rata podría serlo -

-¿Có..cómo pasó?- su voz se le estaba quebrando.

-La rata entró por un pasadizo que conducía a Hogsmade, Potter al parecer lo sabía y la siguió, pero al llegar la serpiente estaba ahí y lo tomó por sorpresa-

-Nosotros llegamos casi de inmediato por lo que solo alcanzó a morderle la pierna- añadió Regulus.-Intenté matar a la serpiente pero fue imposible- "Puede que la serpiente ya sea un horrocrux" pensó Hermione "Esa sería la única explicación por la que Regulus no pudiera matarla" se cruzó de brazos en un intento por mantenerse fuerte.

Dumbledore al poco tiempo se acercó a ella y le dijo.-El señor Potter estará bien pero la herida posiblemente tarde un poco en sanar, en cuanto esté más estable regresaré para hablar- ella solo asintió.-Señor Snape, señor Black, si me acompañan un momento- y dicho eso los tres se fueron de allí.

Transcurrieron unos quince minutos más antes de que la enfermera le permitiera acercarse a su marido pero antes de hacerlo, le advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado con su pierna.

-James- le dio un beso y lo abrazó con mucho cuidado.

-Estoy bien cariño- le devolvió el abrazo.-Trata de no alterarte mucho-

-¿Cómo no me voy a alterar si te acaban de atacar?-

-Pero estaré bien- se quedaron abrazados un momento hasta que de repente James se separó y miró a Hermione con vergüenza.-Lo lamento- ella lo miró desconcertada.-Lamento no haber podido atrapar a ese traidor, a ese maldito, estuve tan cerca y luego-

-James no tienes por qué disculparte por eso, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste-

-Pero no fue suficiente, ahora tú y el bebé están en peligro- puso su frente contra la de ella y después de un momento Hermione comentó:

-Tendremos que hacer algo para proteger a nuestro hijo- James asintió mientras colocaba una mano en su vientre.

Ambos harían lo que fuera necesario para poder proteger a su hijo.

Se quedaron en la enfermería por un rato más hasta que Dumbledore regresó para platicar con ellos. Hablaron de lo sucedido y Hermione comentó su sospecha de que la serpiente ya era un horrocrux, por lo que tendrían que idear un plan para destruirla. Además se decidió que por el bien de la familia Potter, lo ideal sería que se escondieran al menos hasta que el bebé naciera, debido a que era un hecho de que Voldemort empezaría a buscar a Hermione.

En cuanto pudieron, pusieron el plan en marcha ya que no contaban con mucho tiempo antes de que el señor tenebroso o algunos de sus seguidores los encontraran. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para despedirse adecuadamente de todos sus amigos.

-Creo que al fin estamos listos- comentó Hermione al ver que ya había guardado todo lo que iban a necesitar, había creado una pequeña bolsa muy parecida a la que había tenido durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

-Jean, te voy a extrañar mucho- comentó Lily abrazándola.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar Lily- le devolvió el abrazo.-Gracias por ayudarnos-

-Gracias a ustedes por confiar en mí.-se separó.-Te prometo que no revelaré su ubicación a nadie -

-Sé que no lo harás Lily- le sonrió y en eso James entró en la habitación.

-¿Lista para irnos?- Hermione asintió antes de tomar la mano de su esposo. Lily se despidió de James y después les dijo:

-Mucha suerte-James asintió antes de voltear a ver a su esposa.

Aquella mirada le dijo mucho más que mil palabras y después de acariciar su mano, finalmente ambos desaparecieron de ahí.

 **Es un capitulo muy cortito pero espero que les haya gustado, si todo va conforme a lo planeado entonces significa que ya estamos entrando en la recta final de esta historia. De nuevo muchas gracias por continuar conmigo, nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **También gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi fic de Tomione, espero no decepciona** r.


	28. Potter

**Siento haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo, mi trabajo me consumió mucho de mi energía y tiempo.**

 **El capitulo es corto pero espero les guste.**

Transcurrieron cuatro largos meses desde aquel día, Lily se encontraba fuera de casa de los Weasley, observando los alrededores completamente alerta a cualquier peligro, ya que desde que la profecía había llegado a oídos de Voldemort, tanto él como sus seguidores se habían dedicado día y noche a buscar a los Potter. Los primeros afectados de esta situación fueron los mismos miembros de la orden, ya que tuvieron que protegerse entre sí para no ser atacados por los mortífagos.

Afortunadamente no habían ocurrido más perdidas hasta el momento, todo iba conforme al plan hasta hace apenas unos días, cuando James se había comunicado con Lily para decirle que el embarazo de Hermione se había complicado, por lo que necesitarían ayuda para recibir al bebé. Después de una extensa junta, se decidió que los Potter aparecerían en casa de los Weasley, ya que no querían poner en riesgo el lugar donde estaban escondidos y se decidió también que en cuanto nacería el bebé, regresarían a su escondite lo más pronto posible. Mientras esto ocurriera, otros miembros de la orden intentarían desviar a Voldemort y a sus seguidores.

Todos estaban conscientes del riesgo, pero era algo que todos estaban dispuestos a hacer.

Molly, Sirius, Remus, Lily y Snape estaban en la madriguera esperando a que llegaran los Potter, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Hermione empezara con labor de parto. Arthur mientras tanto había llevado a sus hijos a casa de los Longbottom para que estuvieran seguros.

-Parece que todo está despejado- comentó Lily mientras Snape se acercaba a ella.

-Parece que sí- respondió sin bajar la guardia.-Deberías ir a la casa, los Potter no deben tardar en llegar-

-Pero Severus…- en eso, Sirius comentó mientras caminaba hacia ellos:

-No te preocupes Lily. Nosotros nos quedaremos vigilando-

-¿Ustedes dos?- se quedó dudosa ante tal sugerencia ya que sabía que ellos dos aún no se agradaban.

-Claro- respondió Sirius sin dejar de bromear.-Puedes confiar en que al menos hoy no nos vamos a matar. ¿Cierto Quejicus?- Snape solamente se cruzó de brazos como respuesta.

-De acuerdo – dijo Lily.-Confiare en ustedes- pasó su mirada entre los dos una última vez antes de caminar hacia la casa. De repente Snape habló:

-¿Lily?-.

-¿Si?- regresó su mirada hacía ellos y Snape abrió la boca para decir algo pero rápidamente la cerró, solo la miró los ojos por un instante antes de decir:

-Avísanos si algo ocurre-

-Lo haré- le sonrió.-Igual ustedes avísenos si algo sucede- él solo se quedó mirándola sin decir nada por lo que Lily se sonrojo levemente antes de seguir su camino.

En cuanto entró en la casa, inmediatamente comenzó a ayudarle a Molly, prepararon todo para la llegada de los Potter, y mientras Lily estaba colocando unas toallas en la habitación que habían acondicionado para Hermione, se escuchó un fuerte sonido en el piso de abajo:

-Están aquí- escuchó a Molly decir.

Lily se apresuró en bajar las escaleras, casi al instante pudo ver a James y Hermione saliendo de la chimenea.

-Hay que subir a Jean a la habitación- comentó James mientras cargaba a Hermione ya que ella estaba con mucho dolor a causa de las contracciones. Molly rápidamente les indicó la habitación que utilizarían mientras que Lily se apresuró a salir para avisar a los demás.

Justo cuando James colocó a Hermione en la cama, Molly le dio una pócima que tenía cerca:

-Vas a tener que tomarte esto querida. Te ayudara con el dolor y acelerara el proceso de parto- con dificultad Hermione se tomó la pócima y le regresó el frasco a Molly.

-¿Cómo cuanto tardara en hacerle efecto?- preguntó James preocupado.

-No debe tardar más de cinco minutos- Hermione soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y James se apresuró en tomar su mano.

-Aquí estoy cariño- le dio un beso en la frente antes de regresar su atención a Molly.-Debemos ser rápidos, no quiero tenerlos desprotegidos por mucho tiempo-

-En cuanto la pócima haga efecto, trabajaremos lo más rápido que sea posible- James solo asintió antes de volver a besar la frente de Hermione.

Mientras pasaban aquellos minutos, terminaron de preparar las cosas para el parto. No pasó mucho antes de que ella les dijera:

-Creo que es hora-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor pero siento una enorme necesidad de pujar-

-Entonces es hora- confirmó Molly antes de colocarse en el lugar correspondiente para recibir al bebé.-En cuanto menos lo esperes linda, tendrás a tu bebé en tus brazos- y dicho eso, le dio la indicación a Hermione de que empezara a pujar.

-¿Lily?- preguntó Snape al verla pérdida en sus pensamientos mientras ella observaba la casa, Lily volteó a verlo antes de decir:

-Aún me cuesta creer que de no ser por Jean, sería yo la que estaría dando a luz en este momento-

-Por suerte no eres tú- aquellas palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar. Lily lo miró detenidamente por varios segundos antes de acercarse a él en silencio y tomar su mano, Snape inmediatamente intentó disimular su reacción de sorpresa ante aquel acto tan inesperado.

-A mí también me alegra no ser yo. No puedo imaginarme estando casada con James y sin Jean aquí- bajó su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas-Además, por lo que ella me ha dicho, tú y yo seguiríamos en muy malos términos de no ser por su presencia aquí- Snape sintió vergüenza al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Lily, yo…- intentó disculparse, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Afortunadamente para él, Lily lo comprendía muy bien y entendió lo que quiso decir.

-Yo también lo lamento Severus- suspiró.-Debí intentar arreglar las cosas contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí- acarició su mano y le volvió a sonreír, después de un momento sacudió su cabeza como intentando alejar algún pensamiento de él-Ahora vuelvo Severus- sin esperar respuesta se alejó de ahí.

-Vaya, nunca creí ver el día en que Quejicus lograría algo con la bella Lily- comentó Sirius quien había estado detrás de ellos durante todo ese tiempo.

-Sino dejas de ladrar en este instante...-

-Oye tranquilo, recuerda que estamos en tregua- comenzó a reírse.-Ese fue el trato con tu novia ¿no?- Snape estaba por responder aquello cuando de repente se escuchó el llanto de un bebé a lo lejos.

-Ya nació- comentó Sirius emocionado.-El pequeño Potter ya nació-

-Es un niño-dijo Molly mientras limpiaba y arropaba al bebé.-Un niño hermoso y sano-

Tanto James como Hermione no pudieron contener las lágrimas de alegría. Molly colocó con mucho cuidado al bebé en los brazos de Hermione.

-Mi bebé- susurró entre lágrimas, nunca había sido fanática de los bebés pero aquel pequeño era lo más precioso que hubiera visto alguna vez.-Tenemos un hijo James- su esposo la abrazó con cuidado mientras veía al pequeño maravillado, Hermione inmediatamente supo interpretar aquella mirada, por lo que le preguntó:

-¿Quieres cagarlo?- James solamente atinó a asentir. Colocó al pequeño en los brazos de su padre y este lo cargó como si fuese la cosa más valiosa del mundo.

-Gracias Molly- sabía que sin su ayuda, posiblemente el bebé se hubiera quedado atorado como les había advertido el doctor muggle que habían visitado o hubiera podido tener una hemorragia.

-No tienes nada que agradecer querida, fue un placer- le sonrió.-Ahora regreso, tengo que bajar esto- tomó algunas toallas sucias y recipientes.-Felicidades a los dos de nuevo- añadió antes de salir de la habitación.

James entonces comenzó a mecer al bebé. Hermione quedó fascinada con aquella escena, no le quedaba duda que él ya era y seguiría siendo un excelente padre, de repente lo escuchó preguntar:

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- Hermione no tuvo ni tiempo de responder ya que se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

 **Me gustaría prometerles que subiré pronto el siguiente capitulo, pero no sé cuanto tiempo tarde. Lo que es un hecho es que no abandonaré la historia, mucho menos ahora que estamos en la recta final.**


	29. Y así inicia

**Los dejo con un mini capítulo, pero espero lo disfruten.**

 **Como comenté anteriormente, ya estamos en la recta final de la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por el constante apoyo.**

-¡Chicos!- tanto Sirius como Snape rápidamente corrieron hacia Lily al escucharla gritar, no tardaron mucho en verla sentada en el césped a lado de un inconsciente Remus.

-¡Lunático!- Sirius se acercó a él.-¿Qué le pasó?-

-No lo sé, hay que llevarlo adentro-

-Yo lo llevaré- se ofreció Sirius.- Ustedes revisen los alrededores y yo revisaré la casa, puede que alguien lo haya atacado para intentar entrar - Lily y Snape asintieron y se apresuraron en ir a revisar.

Sirius elevó a Remus con su varita y lo llevó a la casa, lo recostó en uno de los sillones mientras llamaba a Molly para pedir su ayuda.

-Oh, Merlín- dijo en cuanto vio a Remus.

-¿Cree poder ayudarlo?-

-Por supuesto- lo revisó por unos segundos antes de añadir.-A simple vista parece solo tener un golpe en la cabeza- estableció.-¿Acaso estamos siendo atacados?-

-Aún no lo sabemos-respondió con sinceridad.-Lo mejor será que James y Jean se preparen para irse lo más pronto posible de aquí, yo mientras tanto revisaré que no haya nadie en la casa que quiera atacarlos- y dicho eso, con varita en mano se fue a revisar la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó James mientras bajaba lentamente las escalares con el pequeño bebé en sus brazos. En cuanto vio a su amigo inconsciente en el sillón, se acercó angustiado:

-Lunático- volteó a ver a Molly antes de preguntar.-¿Qué pasó?¿Lo atacaron?-

-No lo sé- lo miró con tristeza.-Pero me temó que puede ser así por el golpe en su cabeza, luce como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con fuerza- suspiró con pesadez mientras se ponía de pie para ir a la cocina.-Le daré una pócima que lo reanimara, mientras tanto ve por tu esposa y prepárense para irse de aquí- James no lo pensó dos veces antes de caminar hacia las escaleras, pero cuando estaba por subir, entraron Snape y Lily corriendo a la casa.

-¿Lily?- preguntó James en un tono de sorpresa.

-James, Jean y tú tienen que irse lo más pronto…-

-¿En qué momento te saliste? Te deje con Jean para que….-

-¿Me dejaste con Jean?-

-Sí, hace apenas unos minutos-

-¿De qué hablas Potter?- intervino Snape.-Ella ha estado con nosotros desde antes de que tu esposa diera a luz- aquella información le cayó como una cubeta de agua fría a James, ya que eso solo podía significar una cosa:

-Jean-

Hermione estaba en peligro.

Desde que había entrado por esa puerta, Hermione no había tardado ni un minuto en saber que aquella persona no era Lily. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y sus ojos no irradiaban la calidez de siempre. Afortunadamente había logrado convencer a su esposo para que las dejara a solas y se llevara consigo al bebé, había decidido que no iba a poner más en riesgo a sus seres queridos: si la querían solo a ella, a ella sola la iban a tener.

En cuanto James cerró la puerta del cuarto, Hermione comentó con tranquilidad:

-Ya puedes dejar de fingir-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó "Lily" mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella, Hermione notó que tanto sus palabras como sus pasos parecían estar cargados de mucho nerviosismo.

-Sé que no eres Lily- la chica entonces se detuvo en seco.

-Por supuesto que soy Lily, amiga mía- dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras se agarraba las manos de forma ansiosa.

Hermione entonces lo supo, sabía exactamente quién era la persona que estaba frente a ella. Solamente conocía a una persona que se expresaba de ese modo con sus manos cuando estaba muy nerviosa:

-Sé que eres tú Pettigrew, deja de fingir- esta vez no lo intentó ocultar:

-¿Pero cómo?-

-¿De verdad te sorprende? Ni siquiera te esfuerzas un poco por ocultarlo- eso pareció molestar a Peter ya que contestó:

-Por supuesto que me esforcé, me esforcé como nunca antes para encontrarte y lo hice. Tal como me lo pidió mi señor-

-No eres más que un maldito traidor- la mirada de Peter por un instante se volvió de dolor antes de decir:

-Tú no lo entiendes-

-Entiendo que eres un cobarde y un soplón- Peter enojado antes esas palabras sacó su varita y la apuntó con ella, lamentablemente Hermione estaba completamente desarmada.

-Yo no haría nada de esto si él no me obligara- su voz sonó temblorosa.-Pero al fin le daré lo que más desea y me dejara en paz- se apresuró a remangarse la blusa antes de apuntar la varita en su marca tenebrosa.

-¡No!- Hermione gritó al entender lo que estaba haciendo, no supo si fue la adrenalina quién lo provocó y si fue su instinto protector, pero en ese instante Hermione gritó.-¡Expelliarmus!- y la varita de Peter salió volando de su mano.

Hermione con dificultad se paró de la cama aprovechando que Peter estaba impactado por la situación y se acercó a él. En eso se escucharon pasos acelerados subir las escaleras, lo que hizo reaccionar a Peter y se apresuró para tomar su varita pero justo cuando la agarró, la mano de Hermione tomó su brazo y dijo:

-Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos a mi modo-

En el instante en el que James abrió la puerta, Hermione y Peter desaparecieron del lugar.


End file.
